Etoile des Neiges
by Lie-chan
Summary: une nouvelle élève débarque dans la vie des Soma avec une étrange légende ressemblant beaucoup à la malédiction... [en cours]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruits Basket ne sont pas à moi, tout le monde est au courant, mais Hoshi est bien à moi et rien qu'à moi, ainsi que toute la fine équipe : Un'mei, Jin'sei, Shikyo et Ren'ai. (et les jumelles qui n'étaient pas prévues à la bade ;p)

petite précision : les souvenirs sont entre /

_**Etoile des Neiges.**_

**_Prologue : Il était une fois… _**

Le début de toutes les histoires…

Il était une fois…

Un château…

Un roi…

Un sorcier…

Une malédiction…

Le souffle de toutes les légendes…

Il était une fois…

La vie…

La peur…

L'espoir…

La souffrance…

L'amour…

La fin de tous les contes…

Il était une fois…

La passion…

Le sacrifice…

La détresse…

L'envie de fuir…

Le courage de rester…

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois…

Une larme qui coule, tombe et s'évanouit…

Pardonne-moi…


	2. Partie 1 : Hatsuyuki

_**Partie un : Hatsuyuki **(1)_

_**Chapitre un : Malédiction**_

_**Ou**_

_**la légende d'un sorcier.**_

C'était il y a des siècles, tellement longtemps que personne ne s'en souvient, pas même ceux qui sont concernés.

A l'époque il y avait, au Japon, un immense château, tellement grand que c'était presque une ville. Le roi de ce château était méchant et cruel.

Il chassait.

De préférence les sorciers.

Un jour, il captura un sorcier très puissant, appelé Un'mei _(2)_.

Un'mei dit au roi : « Laisse moi repartir, heika _(3)_, et tu ne manqueras jamais de rien. Toujours, tes récoltes seront bonnes, toujours tes coffres seront pleins. Tu auras douze fils et filles en parfaite santé. Jamais toi et les tiens ne souffriront ».

Ce à quoi le roi répondit : « Je n'ais pas confiance en toi, sen'nin'_(4)_. Oui, je te laisserais partir, mais seulement quand mon douzième enfant sera né et aura atteint sa sixième année… »

Et Un'mei accepta.

Le sorcier respecta sa part du marché.

Le roi eut douze enfants en vingt-quatre années : six filles et six fils. Dont deux jumeaux, nés l'année du lapin. Le sorcier aurait pu être libre. Mais la reine tomba de nouveau enceinte…Le septième fils, qui était aussi le treizième enfant, naquit à une heure du matin, l'année du rat.

Les autres enfants étaient déjà grands et se montraient facilement aussi cruels que leur père.

Le treizième enfant atteint l'âge de six ans.

Enfin, Un'mei fut tiré de prison, ramené devant le roi et lui rappela sa promesse.

Le roi sourit et répondit : « Sen'nin', tu m'avais promis douze enfants en bonne santé. As-tu tenu ta promesse ? ». Le roi désigna de la tête le dernier enfant, qui était chétif et toussait à fendre l'âme…

« Heika, je t'avais promis douze enfants en bonne santé, et tu me présentes ton treizième fils. Tes six filles et tes six fils aînés ne sont ils pas vifs, intelligents et éveillés ? »

« Sen'nin', ma femme n'est tombée que douze fois enceinte. »

Un'mei dut bien admettre que c'était la vérité.

« Tu reconnais donc ne pas avoir respecté ta part du marché ! s'écria le roi. »

Et ils fit signe à ses deux aînés, qui se jetèrent sur le sorcier et le tuèrent sans état d'âme.

Mourant, Un'mei tendit une main vers le roi.

« Heika, c'est toi qui a rompu le contrat. Par conséquent, les bienfaits que je t'ai amené disparaîtront avec moi. Mais toi et tes enfants vivrez un sort plus terrible ! Désormais, tes fils et tes filles ne pourront plus serrer une personne du sexe opposé dans leurs bras sans se transformer en animal zodiacal ! »

Et, lentement, Un'mei désigna chaque enfant du doigt, du plus âgé au plus jeune :

« Ushi… Usagi…Mi… Hitsuji... On'dori... Buta...Tora... Hiryuu... Uma...Saru... Inu... Nezumi _(5)_»

Et, à la terreur du roi, ses enfants se transformèrent en les animaux désignés. Sauf un des deux jumeaux…

« Toi… tu m'as trahi, heika ! Tu vivras en ressentant les souffrances de tes enfants, et tu connaîtras le jour et l'heure de ta mort ! »

Le sorcier s'affaissa à moitié, plus mort que vif.

« Ton deuxième jumeau… et ton treizième fils… Maudits soient ils ! Tout est de leur faute ! Ils vivront… dans la haine… l'un de l'autre… et se battront… toujours… jusqu'à ce que le jumeau tue son frère ! La haine… »

Un'mei s'écroula à plat ventre, mais il devait finir.

« La haine d'avoir été trahi… Le jumeau… NEKO ! _(6)_»

Un'mei mourut.

Le jumeau se transforma en une créature hideuse, née de la haine du sorcier.

Les dernières paroles du sorcier plana longtemps dans la pièce.

« Ils vivront tous dans la peur… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un rien que pour eux… Et que cette personne meure pour eux ! »

* * *

Un an plus tard, on retrouva le treizième fils, mort. 

On ne revit plus jamais le neko.

La prédiction du sorcier se réalisa.

A un seul détail près.

_Il ne pensait pas que la malédiction durerait plus d'une génération…_

_**Chapitre deux : Hoshi Yuki**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se faire connaître en dix minutes.**_

Hoshi acheva son histoire dans un crescendo dramatique. Tous les élèves la regardaient, bouche bée. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu une histoire pareille !

Hoshi souriait doucement. Bien. D'ici la fin des cours, pas un élève de l'école n'aurait pas entendu parler l'histoire de la nouvelle et de sa légende…

Parfait…

Si « ils » étaient dans ce lycée, ils se manifesteraient forcément, et sans doute assez vite.

Le professeur principal, Mayuko, battit le rappel de ses troupes et demanda à son cours.

Tout le monde revint à sa place et se tourna vers le tableau.

Sauf quatre élèves qui regardaient fixement Hoshi.

Deux filles, deux garçons. Hoshi s'étonna. Déjà ?

Tohru, qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? demanda une grande fille aux cheveux teints en blond.

Oh, euh, rien, rien !

L'interpellée se retourna vers le tableau. L'autre fille aussi.

Hoshi se tourna vers les garçons, un roux et le deuxième aux cheveux argentés… Hoshi sentit son cœur s'accélérer en croisant le regard de ce dernier… Il était trop mignon ! Ça devrait pas être permis, un beau mec comme ça !

A présent, plus personne ne la regardait, et Hoshi secoua la tête. Pas la peine de rêver, il était sûrement déjà pris !

Curieuse, Hoshi dévisagea à son tour les quatre élèves…

Celle aux cheveux châtain foncé s'appelait Tohru (nda : c'est facile, on l'a appelée devant toi), Tohru Honda… Hoshi sentait une vive inquiétude chez elle, une sorte d'angoisse refoulée… et aussi un vif désir de cacher un lourd secret à tous les autres… la peur d'être découverte…

Hoshi sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la grande fille blonde… Arisa Uotani. Très attachée à Tohru. Et amoureuse, amoureuse d'un homme plus vieux qu'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir…

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'avait longuement regardée s'appelait… Saki Hanajima. Et, étrangement, Hoshi ne sentait rien, comme si l'adolescente avait formé un barrage devant ses émotions… Hoshi n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux s'appelait Kyo Soma, celui aux cheveux argentés, Yuki Soma. Ils étaient tous deux… étranges. Hoshi sentait beaucoup de solitude, de tristesse, de souffrance… Et d'autres émotions moins humaines…

Et, chez Kyo, il y avait comme de la haine à l'état pur, quelque chose de primitif, ni humain, ni animal…

Hoshi frissonna et fixa le tableau.

Elle avait peut-être déjà trouvé…

* * *

On l'interpella à la fin du cours. Hoshi releva les yeux vers Arisa. 

"Jolie histoire, fit remarquer celle-ci."

Hoshi sourit.

"Merci ! Ma grand-mère me la racontait tout le temps…"

Tohru, Saki et les deux Soma les rejoignirent.

"Oui, c'est… original, avança Yuki."

"J'adore ce genre de légendes ! affirma Hoshi"

Les cinq adolescents se présentèrent.

"Hoshi-san, commença Tohru, vous venez d'arriver au Japon ?"

"Oui, ma famille est japonaise mais nous vivons en France depuis longtemps… Un de mes cousins à proposé de m'accueillir chez lui, et me voilà !"

"Ça doit être un peu dur pour vous, non ? demanda Tohru"

"Pas tellement, sauf que… j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être vouvoyée ! En France, c'est tout juste si on vouvoie les adultes, alors… Tu veux bien qu'on se tutoie ? demanda Hoshi"

"Oh… Oui, bien sûr !"

Hoshi sourit et ferma son sac.

"Ce serait bien, si c'était vrai, souffla-t-elle."

"Quoi ? demanda Tohru"

"Ben, la légende !"

"Haha ! Ouais, faut pas trop rêver ! s'esclaffa Arisa"

"On ne sait jamais ! répondit Hoshi. Hé, si vous croisez quelqu'un qui se transforme, tenez-moi au courant !"

Elle éclata de rire (nda : moi aussi).

Puis le silence tomba sur la salle. Jusqu'à ce que…

"AAAAH ! hurla Tohru. Mon boulot ! Je suis en retard !"

* * *

Arisa et Saki sortirent en même temps que Tohru. "Drôle de fille, fit remarquer la yankee." 

"Elle dégage des ondes… étranges, approuva Saki. Des ondes de pouvoir…"

* * *

Hoshi sourit aux deux garçons. 

"Hey ! Vous raccompagneriez une nouvelle arrivante chez elle ? demanda-t-elle"

Kyo et Yuki n'osèrent pas refuser.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, les deux garçons ne sachant pas trop comment se débrouiller de cette situation, et la jeune fille se demandant s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux brusquer les choses et se jeter dans leur bras pour voir s'ils se transformaient. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça lui semblait un peu osé…

Enfin, elle s'arrêta.

"Bon, et ben… Je tourne là ! C'est juste à côté ! Merci de m'avoir ramenée, dit-elle."

Elle les salua et disparut dans la rue.

Les deux cousins soupirèrent. Puis le naturel reprit le dessus.

"Tu pouvais pas dire quelques chose k'so nezumi!"

"Je te retourne la question, baka neko !"

A ce moment là, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Parce qu'un cri retentit dans la rue que venait de prendre Hoshi.

Un cri qui ressemblait à :

« LACHE-MOI, UN'MEI! »

_**Chapitre trois : Ah ! la famille **_

_**Ou**_

_**Des petites haines entre cousins.**_

Aussitôt, les deux cousins s'engagèrent dans la ruelle. Effectivement, c'était juste à côté, et en plus c'était très grand.

Hoshi était à l'entrée d'une courte allée menant à un manoir. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, tombant en mèches noires au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle était face à… une jeune fille ? … aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert d'eau, portant une tunique blanche assez large et un pantalon noir, qui la retenait par le poignet.

Elles semblaient toutes les deux furieuses.

Hoshi se débattait violemment.

« - Oh ! cria Kyo. C'est quoi ton problème, la morveuse ? »

Hoshi et l'autre se tournèrent vers elle.

« - C'est entre elle et moi, répliqua l'inconnue d'une voix au timbre un peu masculin, ça te dérange ?

- Ouais, parce qu'elle a pas l'air d'être d'accord !

- Qu'est-ce ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je vais traduire, proposa Yuki. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est : dégage ! »

L'inconnue dévisagea les deux garçons, éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux, et se tourna vers Hoshi.

« - Les sauver, hmm ? Pitoyable, Hoshi-san. »

Elle lâcha Hoshi et s'éloigna. 

« - Toujours mieux que tes délits pour voyous de bas étage, Un'mei ! répondit Hoshi »

Un'mei s'arrêta et se retourna. Un moment, ses yeux virèrent à l'émeraude pure, puis redevinrent verts. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans le manoir.

Hoshi soupira.

« - C'est toujours pareil…

- C'est quoi son problème, à celle-là ? demanda Kyo

- Son premier problème, répondit Hoshi, c'est que c'est un homme.

- Ah d'accord… »

Les deux Soma l'avaient pris pour une femme…

« - Et puis, poursuivit Hoshi, il vient d'apprendre qu'il devrait aller dans le même lycée que moi. »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« - Nous sommes cousins, mais nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi…

- Déjà vu, soupira Yuki.

- De quoi tu parles, k'so nezumi ?

- Nous sommes cousins, baka neko !

- La ferme ! Pour moi, t'es pas de la famille ! »

Hoshi rit. Puis le silence revint.

Un ange passa. On faillit l'entendre.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kyo pour regarder l'heure… et se rappeler qu'il avait un entraînement au dojo, il y avait dix minutes !

« - Tout le monde est en retard, ce soir, remarqua Hoshi. »

* * *

Kyo reparti, Yuki se tourna vers Hoshi. 

« - Ça ira, avec… ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Un'mei est un idiot, mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal…

- Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être très loin…

- Arigato. Mais… contre Un'mei, je sais me défendre. »

Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat doré pour redevenir ambrés. Elle sourit tristement.

« - J'aimerais que ça se passe mieux… Alors, tu ne t'entends pas non plus avec ton cousin ?

- Je le déteste depuis toujours…

- Je vois… C'est un peu triste, mais c'est inévitable, ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, mais très vite Hoshi se détourna en rougissant.

« - Ah ! la famille ! soupira-t-elle. »

Yuki sourit. Elle était mignonne.

« - Hoshi-san… Ce n'est tout de même pas lui… le cousin qui t'a invité ? demanda-t-il

- Oh, non ! C'est Jin'sei ! Jin'sei a dix-huit ans, c'est le propriétaire du manoir, et il est trop sympa ! Mais il est en voyage, en ce moment… »

Yuki hocha la tête.

Hoshi souriait toujours. Elle lui dit au revoir et rentra à son tour.

Yuki resta longtemps immobile, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur Hoshi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il soupira et repartit.

Au premier étage, Hoshi sourit et lâcha le rideau de sa chambre.

_**Chapitre quatre : Elle sait…**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment savoir si une adolescente est un danger.**_

Yuki étant allé chercher Tohru, ils rentrèrent en même temps, au moment où Kyo rentrait lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et posèrent la question d'une même voix.

« - On fait quoi pour Hoshi ?

Shiguré les regardait avec étonnement, et ils réalisèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas être au courant, puisqu'ils venaient tous les trois de rentrer.

« - Nous avons une nouvelle, dans notre classe, commença Kyo.

- Elle s'appelle Hoshi Yuki, précisa Tohru.

- Elle sait, acheva Yuki. Pour la malédiction. Elle sait. »

Shiguré faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

« - Elle vous a vu vous transformer ? conclut-il. Juste elle ? Elle risque d'en parler ?

- Non, coupa Yuki. Elle ne nous a pas vus.

- Alors quoi ?

- En fait, elle connaît une légende qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre malédiction, expliqua Tohru. »

Shiguré posa sa tasse et observa les trois adolescents.

« - C'est peut-être un simple hasard… avança-t-il

- Oh non ! assura Kyo. Tout y est, jusqu'à ma troisième forme.

- D'accord. Racontez. C'est quoi, cette légende ? »

* * *

Hoshi reposa le livre confié par Kitai des années plus tôt : Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier. Avec celle-ci, elle arrivait à la fin du premier cycle. Hoshi soupira. 

Elle avait toujours déménagé régulièrement pour suivre les maudits du monde entier, précédant de peu le reste de son groupe.

Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie que ses recherches arrivent à terme.

Elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle voulait rester ici.

Elle voulait rester près de Yuki…

* * *

« - Je vois, dit Shiguré une fois qu'ils eurent fini de lui raconter toute l'histoire. » 

Yuki et Kyo soupirèrent.

« - C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? demanda la souris. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Hmmm… Je ne crois pas que ce soit un danger pour nous. Après tout, elle connaît juste cette légende, tant qu'elle ne nous a pas vu nous transformer, on ne peut pas être sûr… Elle pense peut-être vraiment que c'est une légende !

- Elle a dit qu'elle… adorerait rencontrer des gens qui se transforment, se souvint Kyo.

- Et puis, poursuivit Shiguré, vous avez dit que son cousin s'appelle Un'mei, non ? Comme le sorcier de son histoire… Elle a peut-être tout inventé !

- Ça, ce serait une hasard un peu gros, non ? remarqua Yuki.

- Sans doute. Mais je pense tout de même qu'il faut laisser passer. « Que sera sera » ! »

Ses deux cousins soupirèrent. Shiguré sourit.

« - Tohru-kun, qu'allons nous manger ce soir ?

- Oh, euh… pas de poireau, en tout cas ! répondit Tohru »

Kyo devint rouge, Yuki soupira, et tout le monde oublia, un peu volontairement, l'histoire de Hoshi.

Shiguré souriait.

La nouvelle s'appelait Hoshi Yuki… Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? En tout cas, mieux valait ne pas inquiéter les jeunes plus que ça.

Tout de même, c'était étrange, cette légende…

Qui ressemblait tellement à…

Bien sûr qu'il fallait faire quelque chose !

Mais pas ce soir.

Demain, il serait bien temps…

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Hoshi vint saluer les Soma, puis Tohru et ses amies, ils s'efforcèrent tous de faire comme si de rien était… 

_**Chapitre cinq : Réunion au sommet**_

_**Ou**_

_**Un vrai trio d'amis.**_

Tôt le matin, un peu après que les trois jeunes soient partis pour le lycée, Shiguré appela Ayame.

« - Aya ! Mon amour !

- Gure-san ! My love ! Quel honneur !

- Bon, à part ça, tu pourrais venir chez Ha-san ? Je dois vous parler.

- Ok, bye bye ! Ne me trahis pas en route, Gure-san !

- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'aurais pas le temps !

- Monstre ! rit Ayame. »

Puis les deux adultes (nda : sisi, j'vous assure, on appelle ça des adultes !) raccrochèrent.

* * *

Shiguré sonna à la porte du cabinet d'Hatori. 

« - Ha-san ? Aya et moi sommes venus t'enlever ! »

Hatori referma aussitôt la porte, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à supporter le tandem.

« - Ah ! sursauta Shiguré. Hatori ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler ! »

Shiguré avait reprit un air sérieux, et Hatori ouvrit prudemment la porte. Le chien et le serpent se tenaient tous les deux sur le perron.

« - C'est bon, entrez, soupira le médecin. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois amis s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

« - Alors ? demanda Hatori

- Gure-san a enfin accepté de m'épouser ! »  
Hatori soupira. La journée serait longue…

* * *

Mitsuru, assistante d'édition d'un certain écrivain, venait de frapper à la porte. 

Il n'y avait personne, bien évidemment.

Mitsuru tomba à genoux, en larmes.

« - Pourquoi ? POURQUOI POURQUOI TOUJOURS COMME CA ? SHIGURE-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII ! »

* * *

Shigure venait de terminer son récit, et même Ayame était sérieux, pour une fois. 

« - Ce n'est sans doute qu'une légende, souffla-t-il… Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle était vraiment au courant ?

- Difficile à dire, répondit Shiguré.

- Akito serait furieux, dit Hatori.

- Oh oui, et sa colère peut aussi bien retomber sur nous que sur Tohru-kun ou sur cette fille… »

Les trois amis grimacèrent.

« - Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, pour une fois. Comment savoir si elle est vraiment au courant ou pas ? demanda Shiguré

- On peut toujours se jeter sur elle, plaisanta Ayame. Au moins, on sera sûrs qu'elle soit au courant !

- C'est une solution un peu extrême. Sans compter qu'on ne peut pas se jeter sur une fille comme ça…

- C'est vrai. Et puis, je ne supporterais pas que tu sautes sur une fille, même pour la bonne cause, Gure-san !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aya, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi !

- Arrêtez votre cirque, tous les deux, intervint Hatori. Pour l'instant, ça ne semble pas très grave, mais si elle était vraiment au courant… est-ce qu'elle le révèlerait à d'autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shiguré. Je ne la connais pas, moi ! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Si on part du principe qu'elle a raconté la légende devant tout une classe, c'est mal barré pour nous !

- Justement, si elle a raconté cette légende devant toute la classe… ça m'intrigue. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin si c'était pour nous signaler qu'elle savait, remarqua Hatori.

- Sauf si elle sait qu'il y a une malédiction, mais qu'elle ignore qui est maudit, répondit Ayame. (nda : bravoooo !)

- Ce serait un appel ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous cherche ? »

Les trois amis se turent un moment, puis Shiguré reprit la parole.

« - Au fait, elle s'appelle… Hoshi Yuki. Le nom de famille me dit quelque chose, pas à vous ?

- Ben c'est le prénom de mon petit frère !

- Merci, Aya, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! ironisa Shiguré.

- Yuki… souffla Hatori. Oui, à moi aussi, ça me dit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que ton petit frère, Aya…

- Mmm ? Remarque, à moi aussi, au fond, mais quoi ? »

Et, soudain, l'image leur revint à l'esprit /_une femme délicate, presque fragile, qui portait dans ses bras deux gamines de quatre ans. Eux trois en avait quatorze. _

_« - Kitai, avait expliqué la femme. Mon espoir ! Et Kisaki, un petit miracle !»_

_La mère s'appelait Kokushi, Kokushi Yuki._

_Elle adulait ses deux filles, des jumelles. Elle disait que la deuxième était vraiment un miracle, parce qu'elle s'était mal présentée à l'accouchement et qu'elle avait faillit s'étouffer avec le cordon ombilical de sa sœur._

_Mais les deux enfants étaient vivantes… La femme devait être une Soma par son arrière grand-mère, et quelque chose comme leur cousine au trente-sixième degré._

_Et Kisaki était morte… Ils n'auraient pas su dire comment… Et Kokushi était partie avec la petite Kitai, dans leur famille, en France…/

* * *

_

Comment en arrive-t-on à oublier certains évènements ?

Peut-être que c'est juste…

La réaction…

De l'esprit…

A quelque chose…

Qu'on rejette…

* * *

Hatori, Ayame et Shiguré restèrent longtemps silencieux. 

Puis Shiguré se leva.

« - Bon. Il faut que je rentre, ou Mi-chan va vraiment se suicider !

- Mi-chan ? répéta Aya. M-mais alors… Tu m'as vraiment trahi, Gure-san ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Mais non, Aya, tu resteras toujours le premier dans mon cœur !

- Oooooh ! My love ! Reviens-moi vite ! »

Shiguré sourit.

Hatori soupira.

* * *

Quand Shiguré revint chez lui, Mitsuru était toujours prostrée devant sa porte, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. 

« - Oh, Mit-chan ! appela-t-il »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - E-e-e-e-e-e-e… SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Elle s'accrocha à son kimono.

« - POURQUOI ETES VOUS SI CRUEL ? »

_**Chapitre six : Le nouveau**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se faire des ennemis en un temps record.**_

Un'mei s'avança sur l'estrade. Il portait, bien sûr, l'uniforme des garçons, et il fallait bien admettre que, habillé comme ça, c'était beaucoup moins facile de le prendre pour une fille.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas certaines personnes particulièrement têtues de le croire.

« - Je m'appelle Un'mei Yuki. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur sa vie, lui semblait-il. Il précisa tout de même qu'il venait de France, et que Hoshi était sa cousine (malheureusement, mais ça il préféra s'abstenir de le faire remarquer).

* * *

Midi. Une pause dans les cours. 

Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Yuki et Kyo proposèrent à Hoshi de déjeuner ensemble. La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir.

Puis Tohru se tourna vers Un'mei.

« - Ah, euh… Un'mei-san, vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard glacial et ne répondit pas.

« - Oh ! intervint Arisa. Tu pourrais répondre, au moins !

- Quoi ? siffla Un'mei. T'as un problème, yankee ?

- Hey ! Tu me parles pas comme ça, ok !

- Oh, j'ai peur… »

Les autres suivaient l'échange, un peu déconcertés…

« - Arisa, un coup de main ? demanda Saki. Avec mes ondes, je peux…

- Pas la peine, trancha la yankee. S'il faut régler ça, je peux très bien le faire à mains nues !

- Ah ouais ? répliqua Un'mei. Et bien c'est le moment de le prouver… »

Arisa fit un pas vers le jeune homme. Ils se toisèrent un moment. S'ils devaient vraiment en venir aux mains, Un'mei aurait sans doute plus de problèmes que Arisa : en effet, la yankee faisait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, et lui dépassait tout juste le mètre soixante…

Hoshi décida de s'en mêler.

« - Pas la peine d'aller jusque là. »

Elle prit Arisa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, attrapant au passage, et au hasard, bien sûr, le bras de Yuki. Les autres suivirent.

(nda : Un'mei : amis 0, ennemis 5, paske je compte pas Tohru)

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Minami et deux autres filles de la classe pour aborder Un'mei… Malheureusement, ces filles faisaient partie des personnes particulièrement têtues citées plus haut.

« - Konnichiha ! commença Minami

- C'est ça, salut, répondit Un'mei, agressif. »

Les trois filles s'entre regardèrent. Puis Minami se lança.

« - Euh… Gomen, mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu portes… un uniforme de garçon ? »

Il y eut un immense silence, dans le genre tout le monde évite de se regarder, et donc personne ne regarde quoi que ce soit.

La scène parut se figer.

Puis la main droite d'Un'mei s'abattit sur la joue de Minami.

« -/censuré/ »

Et il sortit de la salle en courant. Aussitôt, une bonne partie des filles de la classe se précipita vers Minami en la plaignant beaucoup.

« - Minami, Un'mei est un homme, traduisit obligeamment Hoshi. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Tohru et les autres.

« - On y va ? demanda-t-elle »

(nda : Un'mei : amis toujours 0, ennemis une 30aine si on compte tous ceux qui soutiennent Minami…)

* * *

Ils s'installèrent près du grillage et commencèrent à manger. 

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? demanda Tohru »

Tout le monde savait de qui elle parlait.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit tristement Hoshi. En fait, nos deux familles ne s'entendent pas très bien. Je ne le connais que depuis quatre ans. A l'époque, il venait de perdre l'usage de sa main gauche…

- Il ne peut plus se servir de sa main gauche ? s'étonna Arisa.

- Non. Plus du tout. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, un problème de nerf mais… »

Hoshi se tut. Elle avait l'air triste.

« - Et alors ? Tu te plais ici ? demanda Yuki pour changer de sujet.

- Oh oui, beaucoup ! s'écria aussitôt Hoshi. Et puis… Vous êtes vraiment gentils, tous les cinq ! Vous m'avez vraiment bien accueillie… Arigato ! »

Les cinq amis lui sourirent.

Il y eut un grand cri de joie.

« - TOHRU ! »

Un jeune garçon habillé avec un uniforme de fille et un short courait vers eux, suivi, plus lentement, par un garçon aux cheveux blancs et noirs, qui portait plusieurs pendentifs et des boucles d'oreilles.

« - Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, souffla Tohru. »

Ils firent les présentations.

« - Hoshi ? répéta Momiji. Et tu viens de France ? Dis, dis, c'était bien là-bas ?

- Oh… Oui, c'était bien mais… En fait, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, donc… Et puis, je crois que je suis mieux ici ! »

* * *

Elle s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase. 

Un'mei venait de tourner au coin du lycée, et il la regardait avec une lueur… d'envie ?

_**Chapitre sept : Accrochage**_

_**Ou**_

_**Les facettes d'Hatsuharu.**_

Tout le monde était tourné vers Un'mei. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas se rendre compte qu'il les fixait aussi.

« - T'as un problème ? demanda finalement Arisa. »

Un'mei sursauta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Ouais, depuis que t'es dans le coin !

- C'est toi qui vient d'arriver dans le coin, je te signale ! s'écria Arisa

- Et alors ?

- Qui c'est ? demanda Momiji

- Et alors ? C'est toi qui gâche la vue, dégage ! gueulèrent presque ensemble Kyo et Arisa.

- Mais c'est qui ? redemanda Momiji.

- N'insiste pas, Un'mei, conseilla Hoshi.

- TOI, T'EN MELES PAS ! hurla Un'mei

- Hey, t'es gentil, répliqua Hoshi, TU ME CRIES PAS DESSUS COMME CA ! »

Yuki et Saki soupirèrent.

Et une voix rauque intervint.

« - Vous allez arrêtez le blabla ? Ça suffit ! Battez-vous ! gronda Hatsuharu »

Yuki et Kyo poussèrent un énorme soupir.

« - Black Haru est là, soufflèrent-ils en même temps. »

* * *

La joute verbale entre Arisa, remontée à bloc, Black Haru, aussi féroce qu'à l'habitude, et Un'mei, mauvais jusqu'à la moelle, faisait rage. 

Ils n'en étaient pas encore venus aux mains, ce qui paraissait miraculeux.

Blasés, les autres les observaient en finissant tranquillement de manger, sauf Tohru qui s'inquiétait quand même.

« - Euh… On ne devrait pas les arrêter avant que ça ne s'aggrave ? demanda-t-elle »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

« - Un'mei n'est pas fou, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense qu'il a encore assez de bon sens pour s'arrêter avant que l'un d'entre eux n'en viennent aux mains. Enfin, il faut l'espérer pour lui.

- M-mais…

- Tohru, il s'est mis tout seul dans le pétrin, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ! S'il était un peu plus aimable, aussi…

- J'ai entendu, tu sais, s'écria Un'mei.

- Et alors ?

- HAHAHA, VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER !

- Euh… C'est quoi son problème, à votre cousin ?

- Il a craqué, expliqua Yuki. Quand il explose comme ça, il n'y a rien à faire, à part… »

Un seau d'eau glacé s'abattit sur Hatsuharu, Un'mei et Arisa qui était toujours à côté d'eux.

« - HEY ! protestèrent-ils en même temps

- Un problème ? demanda Mayuko. Les cours ont repris depuis dix minutes, alors filez en classe tout de suite ! »

Personne n'avait remarqué que la pause de midi était finie, dans tout ça.

* * *

Ils retournèrent en classe, Un'mei et Arisa échangeant des regards meurtriers. 

A part ça, tout était calme, si ce n'est que la joue de Minami virait doucement au noir et qu'elle en était effondrée.

* * *

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé : en rentrant, Hoshi et Un'mei se disputèrent, histoire de changer un peu. 

« - Au fait, finit par demander Hoshi, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux ? »

Un'mei, qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, étonné.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? finit-il par demander

- Tu pourrais être un peu aimable, de temps en temps, non ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ? demanda Hoshi

- Non pour les filles. Elles ne sont pas maudites. »

Un'mei commença à monter l'escalier.

« - Un'mei ! Dis, je… »

Elle soupira.

« - Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûrs… pour les autres ? »

Un'mei haussa les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Saute leur dans les bras, si tu ne trouves que ça !

« De toute façon…

Moi…

Je ne sers à rien, pas vrai ? »

Hoshi releva la tête, surprise.

Un'mei avait baissé la tête, et sa frange voilait son regard. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et monta les escaliers en courant.

Longtemps après, en passant devant la chambre de son cousin, Hoshi crut l'entendre pleurer. Elle aurait voulu entrer, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de l'avoir surpris ainsi.

Alors, lentement, elle se détourna et rentra dans sa propre chambre.

Parfois, on aime mieux oublier…

* * *

Shiguré entendit Yuki, Kyo ou Tohru, l'un des trois, rentrer. 

« - Il faudrait inviter Hoshi ici avant la fin de la semaine, lança-t-il au hasard. »

Puis il releva la tête de son journal.

Yuki le regardait, troublé.

_**Chapitre huit : L'invitation**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se faire griller en trente secondes chrono.**_

Tohru faisait le thé. Assis à la table, Shiguré, Kyo et Yuki attendaient. Shiguré lisait le journal. C'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'Hoshi soit invitée.

Officiellement, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger. Mais les deux garçons étaient persuadés qu'il voulait juste une occasion de reluquer une fille…

Yuki et Kyo en étaient à leur trente-troisième dispute de la journée, et Yuki menait aux points, dix-sept à douze, mais Kyo s'était bien rattrapé depuis le déjeuner où il perdait quinze à deux.

Ils attendaient…

On toqua doucement à la porte.

Aussitôt, Tohru, qui paraissait être partout à la fois, éteignit le feu, sortit les tasses et alla ouvrir à la porte.

Hoshi se tenait sur le palier, vêtue d'un ensemble blanc assez léger, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller l'intérêt de Shiguré.

Tohru fit entrer leur invitée.

Hoshi s'assit à la table, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Shiguré la dévorait littéralement du regard.

« - Hmmm… Tu lui ressemble beaucoup…souffla-t-il

- Hein ? A qui ? s'étonna Hoshi

- Oh, rien, rien ! s'empressa de rectifier Shiguré. Alors, tu es Hoshi Yuki, c'est bien ça ? Je suis Shiguré Soma, le cousin de Yuki et Kyo et le propriétaire de cette maison.

- Enchantée ! … Etrange…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Shiguré

- Oh, euh… rien d'important. Je trouvais ça… bizarre, comme coïncidence, pas vous ?

- Quelle coïncidence ? demandèrent aussitôt les quatre autres. »

Yuki et Kyo se lancèrent un regard noir.

« - Ben oui ! sourit Hoshi. Yuki et Kyo vivent chez un de leurs cousins, comme moi, et ils vivent tous les deux avec un cousin qu'ils n'aiment pas ! Je trouve ça… un peu étrange, tout de même.

- Eh oui, c'est vrai, affirma Shiguré, ah lala, nous avons déjà tellement en commun… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Yuki était (déjà) sur le point de le frapper.

* * *

Kyo releva la tête… et vit que Tohru était sur le point de lâcher le plateau de thé. 

« - Tohru ! »

Il se leva et lui prit le plateau des mains. Juste à temps, apparemment.

Tout le monde les regardait, attiré par le cri de Kyo.

« - Oh, euh… bredouilla Tohru. Gomen… C'était un peu lourd, et…

- Idiote ! Faut faire gaffe quand c'est si lourd ! Ce truc pèse une tonne ! la gronda doucement Kyo

- G-gomen Kyo-kun !

- Idiote, répéta Kyo, plus gentiment. »

Hoshi, qui avait d'abord observé la scène avec des yeux ronds, éclata de rire.

« - Gomen, s'excusa-t-elle, mais… vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux ! »

Kyo et Tohru rougirent.

« - Bah ! N'importe quoi ! s'écria le chat. »

Il posa le plateau sur la table et se rassit.

Tohru servit le thé, puis s'installa à son tour.

« - Tu as passé une bonne semaine, Hoshi-san ?

- Merveilleuse ! Mais c'est surtout grâce à vous, et aussi grâce à Arisa et Saki. Merci à tous ! »

Tohru fit un immense sourire, Kyo grommela quelque chose et Yuki rougit légèrement.

* * *

« - Et, reprit Shiguré, on m'a dit que tu connaissais des légendes ? 

- Oh oui, j'adore ça ! Je crois que ce sont les histoires que je connais le mieux ! Ma grand-mère me les racontait tout le temps, et j'ai plusieurs livres dessus…

- Des livres ? demanda Shiguré. Lesquels ? »

Yuki regarda Shiguré avec étonnement. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ?

Mais Shiguré fixait Hoshi avec intensité et… inquiétude ?

« - Hmmm, réfléchit Hoshi. Il y en a pas mal… Contes et légendes du Moyen-Age… Légendes de la mythologie égyptienne… Légendes de l'antiquité… Fables et récits de dragons… Recueil de légendes de l'Ancien Temps… »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils.

« - Oh, et puis il y a aussi Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier. C'est l'histoire que j'ai racontée à la classe… Ça ne va pas ? »

En entendant le nom, Shiguré avait pali, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte.

« - Non, rien… C'est juste que… »

Il se leva d'un bond, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« - Je viens de me rappeler du vide de cent pages dans mon manuscrit, à combler pour demain ! Il faut que je trouve une excuse ou que je finisse ! J'y vais, je laisse les jeunes s'amuser entre eux… »

Il battit en retraite dans le couloir.

* * *

Hoshi fronça les sourcils. Ce trouble, est-ce que c'était…

* * *

Shiguré avait rendu son manuscrit dans la journée. 

Il appelait quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Ha-san ? Nous avons un problème…

« Elle sait…

« Je crois qu'elle sait, pour la malédiction…

« Mais elle ignore que c'est nous…

« Ha-san, tu es toujours là ?

« Ha-san…

« C'est le portrait craché de Kisaki...

« Ha-san ?

« Si elle se souvient… »

_/Shiguré a seize ans. Devant lui se tiennent les jumelles. Elles ont six ans. Elles attendent leur surprise… Kokushi sourit comme jamais. Shiguré leur tend le livre._

_Et Kisaki s'effondre…/_

* * *

Pourquoi oublie-t-on certains évènements ? 

Parce que, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en souvenir…

_**Chapitre neuf : Ne venez pas ! **_

_**Ou**_

_**Je veux faire cavalier seul, pourquoi ?**_

Le soleil s'était couché.

Yuki avait tenu à raccompagner Hoshi jusque chez elle. Après tout, on ne savait jamais sur qui ou quoi on pouvait tomber, à cette heure.

Hoshi n'aurait jamais songé à protester, trop contente de pouvoir faire un bout de chemin avec Yuki.

Alors ils marchaient, ensemble.

Ensemble.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Hoshi sourit légèrement, essayant de retrouver les constellations qu'elle connaissait depuis la France…

Ensemble.

La lune était pleine, et éclairait doucement le chemin, jetant une lueur argentée sur les arbres et sur les deux marcheurs. Yuki trouvait ça… paisible.

Ensemble.

Une légère brise, à peine marquée, soufflait sur le chemin.

Ensemble.

Sans parler, mais tous les deux.

Ensemble.

C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la rue du manoir.

Hoshi se tourna vers Yuki.

« - C'était une belle après-midi ! Ton cousin est marrant…

- Shiguré ? s'étonna Yuki

- Oui.

- Ce type est un vrai pervers… »

Hoshi rit, de son rire si pur, si cristallin…

« - Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais c'était quand même gentil de m'inviter. Il fait quoi, dans la vie ?

- Il est écrivain… de… « littérature populaire ».

- Oh, je vois… »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Elle disait ça comme si ça expliquait tout…

« - Arigato ! le remercia-t-elle. C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir ramenée…

- C'est normal. Ça aurait pu être dangereux…

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça… adorable… »

Ils rougirent tous les deux.

« - Bon ben… au revoir, souffla Yuki.

- Au revoir… répondit Hoshi. »

Elle rentra chez elle, frêle silhouette à peine visible dans la nuit…

Yuki soupira.

« - « Bon ben au revoir ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse. J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de lui dire ça… »

* * *

Hoshi sourit. Un'mei était déjà couché, apparemment, aussi ne se fatigua-t-elle pas à préparer le dîner : il lui restait un paquet de chips et une pomme, ça irait pour ce soir. Elle monta se coucher, ses aliments sur un plateau.

Installée sur son lit, elle tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et prit un livre.

« - Voyons ça… Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier… Mais qui est l'auteur ? »

Elle jeta un œil sur la première page, sourit et croqua dans sa pomme.

Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier.

Elle tenait le livre de sa cousine Kitai.

L'auteur s'appelait Shiguré Soma.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hoshi reçut un coup de fil très tôt.

« - Moshi moshi ? Oh, Jin'sei… Oui, tout va très bien, on ne peut mieux, même ! Oui… Quoi ? Non, pas maintenant ! D-d'accord, je l'appelle ! »

Elle raccrocha, très vite.

Kitai voulait venir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait venir sans attendre l'avis d'Hoshi…

Hoshi décrocha de nouveau et composa le numéro de sa cousine.

« Moshi moshi ? Kitai ? Hoshi, oui…

« Ne venez pas.

« Attendez, toi et les autres.

« Ne venez pas.

« Il ne faut pas.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas eux.

« Ne venez pas.

« L'un d'entre eux connaît le livre, mais c'est tout.

« Ne venez pas,

« Je t'en prie,

« Ne venez pas

« Ne venez pas

« Ne venez pas… »

_**Chapitre dix : Rencontre**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment marcher le nez en l'air.**_

Une semaine de plus était passée.

Hoshi visitait la ville, essayant de retenir les endroits importants.

* * *

Hoshi leva la tête.

Il neigeait.  
La première neige de l'année…

En marchant au hasard, comme à son habitude, elle avait atteint, totalement involontairement, les abords du manoir Soma.

Hatori y revenait.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer.

Ils aurait pu ne jamais se voir.

Mais voilà : il neigeait. Pendant un bref instant, Hatori, distrait, leva les yeux aux ciel.

Cela suffit pour que Hoshi, qui regardait beaucoup de choses mais pas ce qui se passait devant elle, le heurte au passage.

Et bien sûr…

« Pouf – Ploc »

(nda : bruit retentissant d'une transformation et d'un hippocampe de huit centimètres qui tombe sur le sol)

Hoshi écarquilla les yeux. Avec son pouvoir elle s'étonnait rarement, mais là c'était un peu trop gros pour elle (nda : mais il fait que huit centimètres!).

Hoshi était tellement secouée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à paniquer, restant immobile. L'hippocampe se retransforma en humain. Hoshi se détourna en rougissant, et l'homme se rhabilla.

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence.

Hatori était muet de stupeur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kisaki…

Hoshi se demanda pourquoi sa frange lui cachait un œil.

Puis une voix résonna depuis l'entrée du manoir, et les deux humains sursautèrent.

« - Hatori, souffla Akito, efface lui la mémoire et suis moi. »

Hoshi ne songea même pas à protester. La cruauté émanant du jeune homme l'avait paralysée. La main d'Hatori se plaça devant son visage, et elle oublia tout.

Mais elle ne s'effondra pas.

Hatori suivit Akito en essayant de se remettre de sa surprise : Akito s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'entrée pour venir le chercher _(nda : vi, moi je vois bien Hatori être surpris juste de ça, pas vous?)_.

Hoshi resta longtemps, debout, sans bouger.

Si longtemps que quand Kyo ressortit du dojo en essayant de se débarrasser de Kagura, elle était encore là.

« - Hoshi ? appela Kyo. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Hoshi cligna des yeux, dévisagea Kyo et la jeune fille pendue à son bras.

« - Kyo ? demanda-t-elle. C'est toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Je… (le naturel reprit le dessus). Baka ! Vous êtes beaucoup à vous transformer comme ça ? »

* * *

1: Hatsuyuki : la première neige (sous-entendu : de la saison) 

2: Un'mei : destin

3: Heika : majesté

4: Sen'nin' : sorcier

5: dans l'ordre : Bœuf, Lapin, Serpent (du zodiaque uniquement), Mouton, Coq, Sanglier, Tigre, Dragon (volant), Cheval, Singe, Chien et Rat.

6: Neko : chat


	3. Partie 2 : Kousei

_**Partie deux : Kousei **_

_**Chapitre onze : Emphatique **_

_**ou**_

_**comment échanger ses petits secrets.**_

Kyo avait enfin réussi à se détacher de Kagura, et tous les habitants de la maison observaient Hoshi avec des yeux ronds.

« - Une seconde ! coupa Shiguré. Tu as heurté Hatori… Akito est arrivé… Et c'est tout ? Ils ne t'ont pas… heu…

- Effacé la mémoire ? acheva Hoshi. Si. Mais ce genre de tour ne marche pas avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tohru

- Parce que je suis emphatique. »

Les yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage.

« - Euh… c'est à dire ? demanda Tohru

- Je ressens les émotions des autres.

- Ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours… remarqua Shiguré

- Ça ne l'est pas. Mais bon, je m'y suis habituée !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Je pouvais oublier cet homme – Hatori, c'est ça ? – mais pas ce que j'avais ressenti en le rencontrant. Ensuite, voir Kyo a suffit à me rappeler le reste, parce que déjà en les voyant, au lycée, je m'étais dit que lui et Yuki dégageaient aussi des émotions non humaines.

- Redoutable, remarqua Yuki.

- Je le prend comme un compliment ! sourit Hoshi. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de malédiction ?

- En fait, nous sommes douze à être maudits par les esprits du zodiaque chinois, et nous nous transformons quand une personne du sexe opposé se jette dans nos bras ou que nous sommes très affaiblis.

- Je vois, souffla Hoshi. Ça non plus, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- En fait, c'est exactement l'histoire que tu nous as raconté ! se rappela Tohru.

- Hey, c'est vrai ça ! s'écria Kyo

- Tu réalises seulement maintenant, baka neko ? (trente quatre à vingt, Kyo se laissait déborder)

- La ferme ! J'y pensais pas, c'est tout ! »

Le sourire de Hoshi se figea.

« - Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Tellement fort et tellement soudainement que tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« - A-arrêtez de vous battre, tous les deux ! poursuivit Hoshi. »

Parce que, soudain, les disputes des deux cousins prenait une signification bien plus sinistre. Et plus triste.

Et plus inacceptable.

Et plus dangereuse.

« - A-arrêtez, s'il vous plait, p-parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? demandèrent les deux rivaux en même temps.

- P-parce que ça aussi, c'est comme dans la légende… »

Comme aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelait précisément la légende, à part Shiguré, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Longtemps, très longtemps après, Kyo se dit qu'à ce moment là, il aurait dû comprendre.  
Trop tôt.

Trop tard.

On imagine pas l'inimaginable.

Et même s'il s'en était rendu compte à ce moment-là…

C'était déjà trop tard…

Ils étaient trop engagés, tous les deux.

Mieux vaut croire que ça n'aurait rien changé…

* * *

Shiguré se tourna vers Hoshi.

« - Puisqu'on parle de la légende, d'où est-ce que tu tiens ce livre ?

- Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier ? C'est une de mes cousines, Kitai, qui me l'a confié. Elle m'a dit que ça m'aiderait pour mon séjour au Japon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda Yuki

- Oh… C'est encore un secret, répondit Hoshi. Pas de faux espoirs ! »

Tout le monde la regarda avec stupeur.

« - Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, dit Hoshi en se relevant, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! A plus tard ! »

Elle partit aussitôt, presque en courant, sans attendre de réponse.

« - C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Kyo. »

(nda : je sais pas moi/Kyo : C'est toi qui écrit…/Ah bon ?)

_**Chapitre douze : Ce sont eux**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment trouver des maudits.**_

Un'mei releva la tête.

« - T'étais où ? grogna-t-il

- Oh, ça t'intéresse, maintenant ? s'étonna Hoshi.

- Non. Mais Kitai essaye de te joindre depuis trois heures. »

Hoshi haussa les sourcils. Etrangement, son cousin avait l'air… plus calme que d'habitude.

C'était bizarre.

Mais bien.

« - Je suis « tombée » sur un membre de la famille Soma. Il s'appelle Hatori Soma, je crois. Le dragon.

- Et alors ? Tu t'es jetée sur lui ?

- Hein ? s'étonna Hoshi. Oh, non, je l'ai juste heurté. Il s'est transformé en hippocampe, et quand il est redevenu humain un type louche tout en noir lui a ordonné de m'effacer la mémoire.

- Il l'a fait ? s'enquit Un'mei

- Bien sûr, mais bon, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Et puis j'ai croisé Kyo. Donc je me souviens. J'ai un peu craqué devant Kyo et je lui ai demandé s'ils étaient beaucoup à se transformer comme ça. Donc il m'a ramené chez lui, et on s'est expliqué, bref, c'est bien eux les maudits qu'on cherche.

- Ouais, et bien c'est toi qui préviendras Kitai, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Un'mei se leva et la dépassa.

« - Non, dit Hoshi. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« - Non, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention… de prévenir Kitai. Pas cette fois…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Un'mei, l'air vaguement intéressé. »

Hoshi leva les yeux vers lui.

_Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit_

_Parce qu'elle connaissait Shiguré_

_C'est lui qui a écrit le livre_

_C'est lui qui lui a offert_

_J'en suis sûre_

_Il suffit de le voir_

_Elle savait_

_Elle ne m'a rien dit_

_Pourquoi ?_

« - Tu lui diras ? demanda-t-elle

- Réponds d'abord, baka…

- HEY ! protesta Hoshi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais que tu « étais inutile »… »

Hoshi regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Le poing droit d'Un'mei s'était serré, et il la regardait, dégoûté et horrifié… furieux, aussi. Pourtant…

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et sortit en courant.

« - Un'mei… UN'MEI ! le rappela Hoshi »

Trop tard.

Il était parti.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hoshi croisa Tohru, Kyo et Yuki un peu avant l'entrée du lycée.

« - Ohayou ! s'écria-t-elle

- Ohayou, répondirent Yuki et Tohru, pendant que Kyo marmonnait quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à beaucoup de choses mais pas à un salut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hoshi aux deux autres

- Il n'aime pas la pluie, c'est tout ! répondit Tohru

- Oh… »

C'était vrai que la première neige de l'année s'était rapidement changée en pluie. Ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Un'mei, non plus.

Quand le petit groupe fut rejoint par Arisa et Saki, ils se figèrent tous, se demandant si Hoshi allait leur dire…

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à lui demander de garder le secret…

Mais Hoshi les salua comme si de rien était et ne fit aucune allusion.

Yuki et Tohru respiraient mieux.

Kyo, lui, avait une drôle d'impression. Hoshi avait l'air… différente…

Mais c'était peut-être juste la pluie…

* * *

Ils s'installèrent en classe.

Les cours du matin passèrent très vite : les vacances approchaient, et les élèves étaient assez dissipés.

A la pause de midi, Yuki s'excusa : il devait voir le reste de l'Association des élèves, dont il était le président.

« - Et ton idiot de cousin, il est pas là ? demanda Kyo »

Hoshi secoua tristement la tête.

« - Il est parti, hier soir, et il n'est pas rentré… »

Les autres se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

« - I-il n'est pas rentré ? répéta Tohru. C'est terrible ! Il a peut-être des ennuis ou…

- Ça m'étonnerait, trancha Hoshi. Il se conduit souvent comme un idiot mais… Ce n'est pas le genre à s'attirer des ennuis s'il est face à plus fort que lui, sans vouloir vous vexer, Kyo-kun, Arisa-kun ! Il connaît ses limites. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part, comme ça… »

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, frappée par les gouttes de pluie.

Et poussa un long soupir.

Elle s'inquiétait, elle aussi.

_**Chapitre treize : Une nuit…**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment résumer les pensées des personnages.**_

_(note : on m'a fait remarqué qu'il pleuvait mais qu'ils voyaient quand même les étoiles et que c'était pas très normal. Bah euh... tant pis XD oubliez les étoiles si ça vous gène)_

La journée s'acheva comme elle avait commencé : il pleuvait.

Et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Pourtant, la lune et les étoiles brillaient si fort…

Ce n'était pas normal, toute cette pluie…

* * *

Hoshi était à son balcon. Elle se moquait de la pluie. Elle se moquait d'être trempée.

Elle pensait juste à Un'mei.

_Je pensais que c'était ce que je lui ai dit…_

_Mais au fond…_

_C'est peut-être…_

_Ce temps… ?_

_Un'mei…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Où tu vas ?_

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_

_Un'mei…_

_Moi aussi…_

_Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?_

_Pourquoi tu refuses ma présence ?_

_Pourquoi tu crois…_

_Que tu es…_

_Inutile ?_

_Un'mei…_

_Moi aussi…_

_Je m'inquiète…_

Hoshi était à son balcon. Elle se moquait d'être trempée. Elle regardait le ciel.

Et les étoiles…

* * *

A cause de la pluie, Kyo avait renoncé à son habituel poste d'observation : le toit. Il regardait quand même le ciel, depuis la fenêtre. On ne renonce pas à ce genre d'habitude.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut comme ça ?_

_Je hais la pluie…_

_Je hais l'eau…_

_C'est ainsi._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut ?_

_Ce n'est pas normal._

_Ce n'est pas la saison._

_Il neigeait hier encore._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça, quand il pleut ?_

_Ça inquiète Tohru…_

_Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, mais…_

_Il faut croire…_

_Que je ne suis pas doué…_

_Pour ça…_

Il regardait le ciel, depuis la fenêtre.

La pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux.

Il soupira et se coucha.

* * *

Tohru soupira. Elle s'inquiétait pour Kyo. La pluie l'affaiblissait vraiment, ce n'était pas bien…

Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son expression.

_Je voudrais tant le protéger…_

_Mais pour ça…_

_Il faudrait…_

_Je voudrais tant le protéger…_

_De ça…_

_De l'enfermement…_

_D'Akito-san…_

_Mais…_

_Je ne peux pas..._

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Quoi…_

_…_

* * *

Yuki souleva un coin du rideau. Les étoiles brillaient, malgré la pluie.

_Les étoiles…_

_Hoshi était étrange…_

_Un peu tendue…_

_Près de nous…_

_Ce n'était pas…_

_Comme ça, avant…_

_Est-ce que c'est…_

_La malédiction…_

_Mais hier soir, elle n'était pas comme ça…_

_Alors quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Et pourquoi…_

_Hoshi…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Je ne comprends pas _

Yuki écarquilla les yeux. Un moment, il avait cru voir deux étoiles foncer sur la ville. Juste un moment.

Il soupira.

_Ça va mal…_

* * *

Shiguré regardait le ciel, lui aussi.

Lui aussi…il pensait… à Hoshi…

_Elle ne peut pas oublier…_

_Mais elle ne se souvient pas…_

_Alors ce n'est pas elle…_

_Kisaki…_

_Ça ne peut pas être elle…_

_D'ailleurs Kisaki…_

_Est…_

_Mais Kitai a oublié…_

_Et elle lui a confié le livre…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi…_

_Devait-elle savoir…_

_Pour la malédiction ?_

_Kisaki…_

_En est…_

_Morte_

Shiguré fixait l'horizon.

Et, depuis l'horizon, il crut entendre Kokushi lui répondre de sa voix chantante…

_/Le destin sait ce qu'il fait /_

Cette nuit, ce n'était pas si sûr…

Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette pluie…

_**Chapitre quatorze : Ça approche.**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment sentir la mort qui passe.**_

Après le départ des autres pour le lycée, Shiguré alla chez Hatori.

Le médecin était chez lui.

« - Elle ressemble tellement à Kisaki… dit-il en guise de bonjour

- Elle n'a pas oublié, répondit Shiguré. Ça ne marche pas sur elle, apparemment.

- Hein ? »

Shiguré lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la jeune fille.

« - Donc… ça ne peut pas être Kisaki, souffla Hatori.

- Non. Je ne crois pas. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Kisaki était tellement souriante, tellement radieuse…

Elle et sa sœur avaient conquis le cœur des deux amis, ainsi que d'Ayame. Elles étaient si mignonnes…

Et leur mère aussi…

Kokushi n'avait pas bronché le jour ou les jumelles s'étaient jetées dans les bras de Shiguré, provoquant sa transformation…

_/Elles avaient cinq ans. Elles étaient adorables, et, étrangement, ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Kitai avait les cheveux châtain clairs, presque blonds, Kisaki les avait noirs. Et si la brune avait les yeux ambrés, l'autre avait des yeux vairons : une prunelle bleue, l'autre noire. Le jour et la nuit, disait leur mère en riant._

_Ce jour-là, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Shiguré._

_Quinze ans._

_Un bel âge._

_Il n'y avait qu'Hatori, Shiguré, Ayame, Kokushi et ses deux filles. Shiguré ne tenait à inviter personne d'autre._

_Juste eux._

_C'était parfait comme ça._

_Oui, parfait…_

_Kokushi était arrivée, les deux enfants dans ses bras._

_Elle les avait posé sur le sol./_

Shiguré et Hatori fixaient un point du décor, sans rien voir de ce qui les entouraient. Pourquoi s'en souvenaient-ils si bien, tout à coup ?

Alors que…

Depuis des années…

Ils avaient oublié…

_/Elle les avait posé sur le sol._

_Les jumelles s'étaient précipitées sur leur ami._

_Mauvais réflexes._

_Pas de temps._

_Shiguré s'était transformé en chien._

_D'abord surprise, Kitai et Kisaki avaient vite trouvé ce nouveau jeu très amusant._

_Kokushi avait souri, puis ri aux éclats en voyant Shiguré essayer de se dégager des filles qui voulaient lui grimper sur le dos._

_Le fou rire avait été général quand le jeune homme s'était retransformé, à la déception des jumelles qui auraient voulu poursuivre ce jeu._

_Puis Kokushi avait simplement dit que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses._

_Ils s'étaient tous promis de garder le secret, même les jumelles._

_Mais Akito…_

_Avait fini…_

_Par le savoir…_

_Ils avaient essayé de passer outre sa volonté…_

_Hatori ne leur avait pas fait oublier…_

_A ce moment là, les trois amis avaient senti un vent glacé leur parcourir l'échine…_

_Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que c'était…_

_Le souffle de la mort…/_

Shiguré frissonna. Il le sentait de nouveau, ce souffle, lointain mais présent…

Quelque chose approchait…

_/Et puis Kisaki s'était effondrée, devant Shiguré…_

_Devant Kitai…_

_Devant Kokushi…_

_Elle avait vite été emmenée à l'hôpital…_

_Akito et Kokushi avaient eu une longue discussion…_

_Et Kokushi leur avait annoncé la mort de Kisaki…_

_Elle avait demandé à ce que la mémoire de Kitai soit effacée, pour la malédiction et pour sa sœur…_

_Et elles étaient parties…_

_Emportant le livre…_

_Emportant l'espoir…/_

« - Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama une voix »

Kagura s'avançait vers eux, suivie par deux jeunes filles.

Hatori et Shiguré se redressèrent d'un bond, électrifiés.

Hoshi était derrière Kagura.

_**Chapitre quinze : Tout ira bien**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment essayer de rassurer les autres en les inquiétant encore plus.**_

A la réflexion, ce n'étaient pas deux jeunes filles qui suivaient Kagura, car la jeune personne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert d'eau que Hoshi tenait par le poignet droit était bel et bien un homme.

« - Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bégaya Shiguré, encore sous le choc de l'apparition.

- Ben c'est sympa comme accueil ! remarqua Kagura. Kyo m'a amené ces deux-là. Ils cherchent un médecin !

- … Normalement, je ne suis médecin que pour les Soma, répondit Hatori.

- Vous pourriez faire une exception ? demanda Hoshi. S'il vous plait ? »

Hatori soupira.

« - Entrez. »

Ils le suivirent tous à l'intérieur.

« - Quel est le problème ? demanda Hatori »

Hoshi présenta Un'mei aux deux adultes et, comme il ne semblait pas décidé à réagir, elle prit son poignet gauche et le tendit à Hatori. Le médecin grimaça. Le jeune homme avait une belle plaie au poignet, et vilainement infectée en plus.

Il prit Un'mei par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans son cabinet.

* * *

« - Alors ? demanda Shiguré à Hoshi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hoshi souriait toujours, mais très tristement.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça…_

« - Avant-hier soir, il est parti, et il n'est revenu que hier, tard dans la nuit. Il était blessé. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot, depuis, pas même pour m'insulter, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas bon signe. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est fait ça… »

_Si je l'avais suivi des le début…_

_Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose… ?_

_Non…_

_Je ne crois pas…_

Hoshi baissa la tête.

« - Hey ! Il ne va pas si mal que ça ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! assura Kagura

- Oui, sans doute… Merci de m'avoir amené ici, Kagura-san.

- Je n'ai rien à refuser à une amie de Kyo-kun !

- Euh… Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que c'est Kagura-chan qui t'a emmenée jusqu'ici, Hoshi-kun ?

- En fait, pendant la pause de midi, Kyo nous a accompagnés, mais en arrivant ici, on a croisé Kagura et… Kyo avait l'air pressé de partir…Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- …

- …

- Hoshi-kun, je vais devoir t'apprendre certaines choses sur notre famille ! déclara Shiguré »

* * *

Hatori bandait maintenant le poignet du jeune homme.

« - Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ?

- …… »

Hatori acheva le bandage et regarda son patient droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu t'es déjà blessé au même endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

- … … …

- Alors je suppose que ton problème à la main n'est pas nouveau ?

- …… »

Hatori soupira et sortit de la salle.

Un'mei le suivit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Hoshi salua tout le monde et s'apprêta à repartir.

« - Je te raccompagne ! déclara Kagura. Akito ne serait pas content… »

Hoshi ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle ne posa pas de questions.

* * *

Hatori et Shiguré regardèrent les trois jeunes s'éloigner.

« - Elle lui ressemble vraiment… soupira Shiguré

- Elle t'a dit comment il s'était blessé ? demanda Hatori

- Oh ? Non, tu ne sais pas non plus ?

- Il n'a pas dit un mot.

- D'après Hoshi, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est rentré. Il a pu tout simplement trébucher et se couper, non ? »

Hatori secoua la tête.

« - Il n'a pas pu se faire une blessure pareille… accidentellement.

- Tu penses à quoi là, un suicide raté ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le médecin. Mais il a déjà été blessé au même endroit, et sa main gauche en est restée paralysée…

- Hmmm… Deux tentatives ratées à seize ans, c'est un peu gros, non ?

- Sans doute… »

_Mais quand même…_

_Cette blessure…_

* * *

Kagura laissa les deux lycéens à l'entrée du manoir.

Hoshi regarda l'heure et soupira.

« - Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de retourner au lycée…On rentre ?

Il la suivit sans un mot. »

Hoshi soupira.

Juste derrière elle, Un'mei la fixait en silence.

_Je ne m'y attendais pas… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?_

_Pourquoi…_

_Est-ce qu'elle est…_

_Venue me chercher…_

Hoshi repensait à ce qu'elle avait compris la veille.

_Un'mei…_

_Tu n'es pas inutile… Tu n'es pas sans pouvoirs…_

_La pluie…_

_C'était toi, pas vrai ?_

_/Hoshi était descendue._

_Elle attendait._

_Enfin, elle vit la lumière des deux étoiles approcher._

_Un'mei avait passé le portique du jardin, encadré par les deux étoiles d'Hoshi._

_Des larmes roulaient sur les joues._

_Sa blessure s'était rouverte._

_Les étoiles avaient repris leur place._

_Un'mei avait levé la tête._

_Il avait cessé de pleurer.  
Et la pluie s'était calmée…/_

_**Chapitre seize : Des ennuis en vue**_

_**Ou**_

_**Un'mei et black Haru se détestent toujours autant.**_

Deux jours passèrent.

Un'mei n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Mais il réussissait quand même à être désagréable avec tout le monde.

Au moins, sur ce point là, il restait normal, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hoshi.

* * *

Devinez quoi ? Allez ? Non ?

Et bah c'est la pause de midi ! (nda : j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que les pauses de midi… pause de midi powaaa XD)

Bref, Hoshi s'étant parfaitement intégrée au groupe Tohru et cie, ils mangeaient ensemble tous les midis.

Toujours au même endroit, d'ailleurs.

Il faut dire que c'était tellement paisible…

Et puis…

Ce jour là, Yuki n'était pas avec l'Association des élèves…

Alors, Hoshi souriait encore plus !

Momiji débarqua à l'improviste, pour changer un peu.

« - Konnichiha ! Dites, vous savez quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose de très grave, catastrophique même… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Kyo et Arisa se battre en duel avec leurs baguettes.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Momiji

- Ils s'amusent, répondit Hoshi.

- C'est vrai que ça à l'air drôle… J'peux jouer ? Kyo ? »

Il s'élança vers… Arisa ?

« - RAH ! MOMIJI ! »

« Paf »

Un coup de Kyo venait de couper l'élan du jeune garçon.

« - Wah ! Kyo m'a frappé !

- ÇA NE VA PAS NON ? FAIS GAFFE A CE QUE TU FAIS ! hurla Kyo

- Je vois pas où es le problème, Kyon-Kyon !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, yankee ! »

Et le duel reprit.

« - Momiji, tu disais qu'il y avait un problème, rappela Yuki.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai !

- Haru a encore saccagé sa classe ?

- Non. Cette fois, lui et Un'mei se sont engagés dans un duel de lancer de tables !

- QUOI ! hurlèrent en même temps Yuki, Tohru, Hoshi et Kyo qui se prit du même coup une baguette sur la figure. »

Puis ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit que leur désignait Momiji.

« - Vraiment bizarres, remarqua Arisa.

- Oui, répondit Saki. Les ondes de Hoshi Yuki se troublent. Celles de Un'mei Yuki s'affaiblissent. Ces deux-là ont des intentions étranges à notre égard, Arisa. Des intentions qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde… »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en même temps sur le champ de bataille.

Haru, devenu black, soulevait une table.

Un'mei ne s'embarrassait pas de tant d'efforts. Il faut dire qu'avec une main inutilisable, il pouvait toujours rêver, il ne pourrait jamais faire pareil !

Non, il se contenta de pousser du pied la chaise la plus proche, l'envoyant valser dans les jambes d'Hatsuharu qui, fauché dans son élan, lâcha la table et heurta le mur.

Remarquant que d'autres élèves venaient assister au spectacle, Hoshi entra dans la pièce et saisit son cousin par le coude.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? siffla-t-elle »

Les deux cousins se défièrent longuement du regard.

Puis Un'mei se dégagea brusquement.

« - Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, gronda-t-il.

- Fous-moi la paix, Hoshi ! Fous-moi la paix… »

Il sortit de la classe, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage.

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru s'étaient approchés de Haru, redevenu white.

« - C'est étrange… je suis fatigué…

- Sans blague !

- Hatsuharu-kun… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Hoshi

- Mmm ? Avant ou après ?

- Après, je suppose. Il menace beaucoup, mais c'est rare qu'il pète les plombs à ce point là…

- Je ne sais plus trop. J'ai dit beaucoup de choses. Lui aussi. Il a dû me traiter de baka ushi à un moment et c'est là que j'ai… basculé.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! râla Kyo. Vous avez dévasté cette salle de classe !

- J'ai dû lui dire, dans le désordre, baka, Akuma et autres. C'est important ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hoshi.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, remarqua Hatsuharu. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger beaucoup. »

_**Chapitre dix-sept : Ça fait plaisir ! **_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment être invitée à un dîner…**_

Tout le monde était parti, au travail ou ailleurs.

Yuki se décida enfin à l'aborder.

_Hoshi…_

_Est-ce que tu veux bien…_

Hoshi lui sourit joyeusement, comme si son cousin n'avait jamais dévasté une classe ou causé des problèmes.

« - H-Hoshi-san… Est-ce que tu voudrais… »

Il s'interrompit.

Hoshi l'encouragea du regard.

_Oui…Oui…OUI_

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais… Que je te raccompagne ? »

Il soupira intérieurement.

_Raté. Raté.  
Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui demander, tout simplement ?_

_Peut-être qu'elle acceptera…_

_Peut-être que…_

Ils firent un bout du chemin en silence. Hoshi observait Yuki en silence.

_Dis-lui… Dis-lui…_

_Dis-moi… Dis-moi…_

« - Alors ? demanda Hoshi. La journée a été bonne ?

- Excellente… »

_Parce que j'étais avec toi…_

« - … si on oublie l'incident du déjeuner !

- Hmmm… fit semblant de réfléchir Hoshi. L'incident ? Tu parles du coup de baguette qu'a pris Kyo, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle éclata de rire, et, à leur surprise commune, Yuki aussi.

_Hoshi, j'aimerais que…_

« - Hoshi… je… »

Il inspira un grand coup.

« - Tu as quelque chose de prévu… pour le nouvel an ? »

_Voilà._

_C'est dit…_

Hoshi s'arrêta, surprise.

Yuki la regardait, anxieux.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre… si fort…

_Non…_

_Il ne veut pas…_

« - N-non. Je n'ai rien de prévu… Je ne verrais pas ma famille… Seule au monde, quoi !

- Alors… Est-ce que… »

_Hoshi…_

_Est-ce que tu voudrais…_

« - … Est-ce que tu… »

Il se jeta à l'eau.

« - … J'ai deux places pour un dîner… au restaurant… est-ce que tu voudrais… venir avec moi ? »

Hoshi n'y croyait pas. C'était sûrement un rêve ! Pourtant…

Ce qu'elle sentait…

« - Bien sûr, tu as sans doute autre chose à faire… souffla Yuki. Mais…

- Oui !

- Quoi ?

- Hai ! Oui ! Je viens, je viens avec plaisir ! »

Yuki rougit.

Elle avait l'air… si heureuse.

« - Mais, poursuivit Hoshi, ça ne va pas poser de problèmes ? Avec ta famille ?

- En fait… La fête familiale dure trois jours mais… je devrais pouvoir m'esquiver sans trop de problèmes, après la fête des douze.

- Alors, on se retrouve au restaurant ? Wow, c'est super ! Arigato ! Arigato ! Ureshii des, arigato ! »(nda : version Tohru XD)

Yuki sourit doucement.

_Hoshi…_

_Est-ce que tu voudrais…_

_Passer cette nuit avec moi… _

_**Chapitre dix-huit : Le nouvel an**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment danser avec grâce…**_

Kyo et Tohru passaient le nouvel an chez maître Kazuma.

Les autres maudits observaient la danse de Momiji, dont l'année s'achevait, avec Hatori, dont l'année débutait.

La danse était superbe.

Mais quelque chose flottait dans l'air…

Un danger ?

Tout le monde se tenait loin d'Akito…

Le chef de famille observait la danse d'un œil noir.

_C'est ça…_

_Riez…_

_Chantez…_

_Dansez…_

_Ça ne durera pas…_

_Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux…_

_Parce que…_

* * *

Kyo s'approcha doucement de Tohru. La jeune fille semblait très inquiète.

« - Tohru-kun… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Je m'inquiète… Pour Yuki et les autres… J'espère que… »

_J'espère qu'Akito ne va pas…_

« - Kyaah ! »

Kyo venait de poser un peu brusquement sa main sur sa tête.

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ils sont assez grands pour se défendre !

- Mais…mais…

- Tohru-kun… Yuki a choisi d'y aller. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

- Je…

- Sauf si tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?

- Oh si, si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que… »

_J'espère qu'Akito ne va pas les blesser…_

Tohru sourit.

« - Je vais faire des pâtes ! »

Kazuma observait les deux adolescents en silence, depuis la porte.

Il sourit.

C'était bien comme ça…

* * *

La danse était à son apogée.

Momiji et Hatori enchaînaient les mouvements avec grâce, sans hésiter sur un seul pas.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

Sauf Akito.

Il observait les autres maudits, alternativement.

Yuki était venu, cette année.

C'était bien.

Mais pas encore assez.

Bientôt…

Bientôt…

Akito sourit.

_Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux…_

_Parce que…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_L'empêcher…_

_…_

_…_

_…J'ai peur ?_

_Je vais mourir ?_

_Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux…_

_**Chapitre dix-neuf : Fuite **_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment déserter une fête.**_

Yuki soupira de soulagement quand Akito cessa de le fixer.

Voilà. Akito l'avait vu.

Bientôt…

* * *

Hatsuharu croisa le regard de Yuki, et soupira.

Il sentait que son ami allait encore s'attirer des ennuis.

Mais il ne voyait pas comment…

Les Soma, maudits ou non maudits, s'avancèrent pour féliciter les danseurs. Yuki fut noyé dans la foule, et Hatsuharu le perdit de vue.

Quand la foule se dispersa, Yuki avait disparu.

Bien joué.

Haru soupira.

Et croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir remarqué…

* * *

Kyo crut voir passer Yuki, mais Tohru avait enfin cessé de s'inquiéter pour les douze, et il ne tenait pas à relancer le sujet.

* * *

Yuki rejoignit Hoshi à la table.

« - Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il

- Une bonne poignée de secondes ! »

Yuki sourit.

Finalement…

C'était bien ainsi…

Juste ensemble, comme ça, tous les deux, juste une fois…

* * *

Shiguré sourit.

Yuki s'était habilement esquivé.

Akito n'avait rien remarqué.

Pourvu que ça dure !

Il rejoignit Ayame et Hatori.

« - Ton petit frère s'est sauvé, fit-il à Aya.

- Oh ? Je n'avais pas vu. Haha, il est doué, comme moi !

- Aya, tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour partir discrètement, fit remarque Hatori.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement dû à ma prestance de roi, HAHAHA ! »

Il s'interrompit dans son rire, regardant le centre de la pièce…

« - Dites…Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a onze ans… »

/_Hatori et Ayame venaient d'achever leur danse._

_Kokushi s'était approchée d'eux._

_« - Ce sera une bonne année ! On va dîner en ville ?_

_- Ça ne plairait pas à Akito…_

_- Peu importe ! avait ri Kokushi. « Que sera sera ». Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. »_

_« Le reste n'a pas d'importance… »/_

« - Je me souviens, répondit simplement Shiguré. Elle avait raison. »

* * *

L'un dans l'autre, tout le monde passa…

Une très bonne soirée…

En compagnie…

De quelqu'un de bien…

_**Chapitre vingt : Les étoiles sont fixes**_

_**Ou**_

_**Regarder le ciel…**_

Minuit un. L'année du dragon venait de commencer.

Hoshi et Yuki avaient fini de dîner

Il l'avait entraînée vers un bâtiment, habituellement interdit d'accès, d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Et le ciel…

* * *

Hatsuharu s'était discrètement rapproché de Rin. 

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué…

Une étoile filante passa.

Juste être proches, comme ça, pour voir…

Juste être proches.

Et se taire.

* * *

Hiro avait pris la main de Kisa, évitant soigneusement d'être vu par Akito.

La main de Kisa était douce et chaude.

C'était tellement bon…

Une étoile filante passa.

Ce serait si bien de rester comme ça toujours…

* * *

Kyo et Tohru regardaient le ciel, côte à côte. Les étoiles étaient fixes.

Brillantes, mais lointaines.

Kyo hésita longuement avant de prendre la main de Tohru.

Elle rougit, mais ne se dégagea pas.

Une étoile filante passa.

Tohru appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Kyo.

* * *

Yuki et Hoshi regardaient le ciel.

Ils attendraient jusqu'à l'aube.

L'aube du nouvel an.

Ils étaient bien.

Ils étaient ensemble.

C'est tout ce qui compte…

Une étoile filante passa.

* * *

_Une étoile filante passe._

_Je vais faire un vœu._

_Que cette nuit dure chaque instant…_

_Que cette nuit soit éternelle…_

_Et qu'on soit toujours là…_

_Ensemble…_

_Ensemble, tout simplement…_

**_A suivre..._**

Kousei : Etoile fixe


	4. Partie 3 : Shin'setsu

**_Al-chan : _**merci ! voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps (en fait elle est déjà écrite, mais j'ai la flemme de la mettre à jour lol)

**_Ashtana : _**merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_**Partie trois : Shin'setsu **_(1)

_**Chapitre vingt-un : L'accident **_

_**Ou**_

_**Premier séjour à l'hôpital.**_

Un'mei était sorti.

Marre de rester chez lui.

Marre de rester seul.

Il détestait le nouvel an. Trop de souvenirs. Des souvenirs… pas très agréables, pour employer un doux euphémisme…

Son père qui levait la main… Sa mère qui hurlait… Son frère qui riait…

Le nouvel an n'avait jamais été un jour heureux, pour lui…

Même quand Kitai venait encore le voir…

Depuis que même l'espoir l'avait abandonné… Mais qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ?

Il était seul.

C'était tout.

* * *

Un'mei était sorti. 

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il avait recommencé à insulter Hoshi.

Pourtant…

Elle était venu le chercher…

Et ça lui avait fait… tellement de bien…

On ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui depuis des années…

Et il l'avait insulté…

Mais sans Haru, aussi, il ne se serait pas énervé comme ça ! Quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé Akuma, Un'mei avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même…

Non.

C'était facile, d'accuser Hatsuharu.

Mais le vrai responsable, c'était lui.

Toujours.

C'était à cause de lui que tout avait commencé.

Toujours.

Finalement…

* * *

Un'mei s'arrêta au bord de la route. Les quelques voitures encore présentes roulaient vite. 

Etrange.

On était la nuit du nouvel an.

L'aube ne se levait pas encore.

Mais il y avait des voitures sur la route.

Il y avait encore des gens… qui ne s'intéressaient pas… à cette fête…

Un'mei regarda une voiture approcher, zigzaguant légèrement – le conducteur devait avoir un peu trop bu.

Finalement…

Ce serait peut-être mieux…

Comme ça ?

Ne plus sentir ses pensées qui s'affolaient…

Ne plus sentir sa main gauche pendre, inerte…

Ne plus sentir son cœur qui lui faisait si mal…

Ce serait peut-être mieux…

Une main poussa Un'mei dans le dos.

* * *

Un'mei roula sur la route enneigée. Il se redressa sur un coude… 

Et croisa le regard noir et bleu d'une jeune fille de son âge.

Un'mei frissonna.

« - Kitai ? souffla-t-il »

C'était bien elle, avec ses cheveux blonds décorés de plumes et de perles, mais elle semblait si…

… différente ?

Et pourquoi…

Kitai sourit tristement à Un'mei.

« - Désolé, dit-elle. Je crois que je vais vous poser de gros problèmes. Mais avec Hoshi, tout devrait bien se passer ! »

Un'mei écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que…

Kitai soupira et recula.

« - Bonne chance, Un'mei… »

Elle disparut.

Hébété, Un'mei se redressa sur un genou.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait…

…poussé ?

Un'mei se releva totalement.  
La voiture le percuta de plein fouet et il perdit connaissance.

_**Chapitre vingt-deux : Le premier jour, l'année du dragon**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment tout gâcher d'un coup (merci Un'mei)**_

Yuki raccompagna Hoshi chez elle.

Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

« - Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle finalement »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Pas ce soir. Je dois rentrer, sinon… »

Il s'interrompit. Elle venait d'être parcourut d'un énorme frisson.

« - Tu as froid ?

- Non, répondit Hoshi. Mais toi, tu as peur.

- Oh… je… »

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« - Ne dis rien. Je crois que tu n'as pas très envie de m'expliquer ça, alors je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Rentre vite et sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Yuki hocha la tête, se demanda tout de même si en théorie ce n'était pas à lui de lui demander d'être prudente.

Ils se séparèrent là-dessus.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus…

Hoshi referma la porte, sourit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.  
Elle avait passé une soirée…

Fantastique !

Rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur à cet instant ! Si Un'mei était entré dans la pièce en l'insultant, elle lui aurait fait la bise en riant !

Au fait, où était…

Le téléphone sonna.

Hoshi tendit la main pour attraper le combiné.

Où était…

Elle décrocha et répondit.

Où était Un'mei ?

* * *

Hoshi laissa retomber le combiné, sous le choc. 

Puis elle se leva d'un bond, prit son manteau et sortit en courant.

L'hôpital n'était pas loin.

* * *

Tohru s'était endormie, rattrapée par sa nuit blanche. 

Kyo souriait doucement, sa main tenant toujours celle de la jeune fille.

« - Je t'aime, Tohru. »

_Je t'aime…_

Elle sourit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Kyo laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre…

… et vit Yuki se faufiler discrètement vers le manoir.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé…

Où ce k'so nezumi avait bien pu aller ?

Non que ça intéresse Kyo, bien sûr…

Tohru rouvrit les yeux et rougit en sentant la main de Kyo sur la sienne.

C'était… tellement agréable…

« - Kyo… souffla-t-elle »

Le chat se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

Tout allait bien.

Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Yuki rejoignit Hatsuharu. 

« - Je suis en retard ? murmura-t-il

- Non, pile à l'heure, répondit Haru sur le même ton. Akito n'a pas encore fait le compte… »

Yuki soupira de soulagement.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il

- Ritsu a renversé son assiette sur les genoux de Kagura. Je te laisse imaginer le résultat, entre elle qui a commencé à tout casser et lui qui se répandait en plus plates excuses… »

Yuki sourit. Il imaginait très bien.

« - Mais le reste de la soirée s'est passé normalement, affirma Haru.

- Je vois… C'est moi ou les cheveux de mon frère ont un peu brûlé ?

- Hmm ? Oh, c'est vrai, ils ont failli prendre feu, j'ai failli oublier.

- C'est ça que tu appelles « normalement » ? demanda Yuki »

Hatsuharu sourit sans répondre.

* * *

Le troisième jour, tout le monde rentra. 

« - Enfin chez soi ! fit Tohru

- Tohru, tu n'étais pas bien chez mon maître ? demanda Kyo

- Quoi ? Oh si, si, bien sûr, je voulais juste dire que c'est agréable d'être tous ensemble ici, non pas que ce ne soit pas agréable d'être avec toi, Kyo-kun, m-mais… »

Kyo leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« - Je plaisante… je plaisante.

- Oh… Euh… Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit Tohru. »

Ils se sourirent.

Le téléphone sonna.

Shiguré décrocha.

"- Moshi-moshi ? Ah, Hoshi-kun !"

Il s'interrompit, écouta attentivement, puis raccrocha.

Quand il rejoignit les trois jeunes, il paraissait un peu pâle.

« - Hoshi vient d'appeler. Elle essaye de nous joindre depuis le jour de l'an. Un'mei a été renversé par une voiture. Il est à l'hôpital. »

_**Chapitre vingt-trois : Un'mei**_

_**Ou**_

_**Plongée dans le passé.**_

« - L'akuma est rentré ! »

_Autant que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours appelé ainsi…_

_Mes parents…_

_Mon frère…_

_Toujours…_

_J'avais six ans. Mon frère dix._

_C'était lui qui venait de parler, pour prévenir mes parents._

_C'était lui qui leur disais…_

_Toujours…_

_Mon père s'avançait vers moi…_

_Tous les soirs…_

_Et je reculais…_

_Déjà à l'époque, je reculais toujours…_

_Devant lui…_

_Devant elle…_

_C'était comme un réflexe…_

_C'était tout ce que j'avais…_

_Mais, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas échapper au coup…_

_Aux coups…_

_Tous les soirs…_

_« - Il est tard Où étais-tu ? »_

_Je n'étais allé nulle part…_

_L'école était trop loin…_

_Je ne pouvais pas aller si vite…_

_Il s'en moquait…_

_Mais même quand j'arrivais à être à l'heure…_

_Le coup tombait…_

_Comme un rituel…_

_Des heures passaient…_

_Jusqu'à la nuit…_

_Et moi…_

_Moi, dans ma chambre…_

_J'attendais qu'on se souvienne de moi…_

_J'attendais qu'ils se rappellent que je n'avais pas mangé…_

_J'attendais que…_

_Finalement…_

_Je ne devrais peut-être pas me plaindre des coups ?_

_Mais…_

_A cette époque…_

_Je ne comprenais pas…_

_Je ne comprends pas…_

_Pourquoi…_

/_« -C'est de ta faute, akuma. C'est de ta faute s'ils sont maudits ! De son vivant, Un'mei était un sacré sorcier, tu sais…_

_« Et la malédiction qu'il a lancé est la plus terrible et la plus dure de toutes…_

_« Et tu es Un'mei, akuma… D'une certaine façon._

_C'est de ta faute._

_C'est de ta faute._

_C'est de ta faute. »/_

_Est-ce que c'était…_

_Pour ça ?_

_Une punition ?_

_Mais moi, je…_

_**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Ce sera long**_

_**Ou**_

_**Mauvaises nouvelles**_

Assise sur la banquette, dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Hoshi avait plongé sa tête entre les mains.

Comment est-ce que tout avait pu si mal tourner ?

Un'mei était à l'hôpital…

Et c'était sa faute.

Si elle n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête…

Si elle avait prévenu Kitai…

Tout serait peut-être fini.

Ils seraient repartis.

Et Un'mei n'aurait pas eu d'accident.

« - Ça ne va pas trop, hein ? demanda une voix

- Question stupide ! râla une autre voix

- Ce n'était pas une question, baka neko, reprit la première voix. »

Hoshi releva la tête.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru et Shiguré étaient devant elle.

Yuki lui tendait un gobelet de thé prit au distributeur automatique le plus proche.

Hoshi sourit et prit le thé.

« - Merci d'être venus, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est normal ! s'écria Tohru

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Yuki »

Hoshi but une gorgée de thé. C'était chaud et fort. Ça faisait du bien.

« - D'après le conducteur, il est tombé sur la route, juste devant ses roues. Impossible de l'éviter. D'un autre côté, le conducteur était complètement saoul. »

Hoshi soupira.

« - J'attends des nouvelles. Mais… »

Personne ne sachant trop quoi dire pour briser le silence, personne ne dit rien.

Un jeune interne s'approcha d'eux.

« - Mademoiselle Yuki ? demanda-t-il

- C'est moi, répondit Hoshi. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard hésitant aux autres.

« - Ça va, dit Hoshi. Ce sont des amis. Quelles nouvelles ?

- Et bien, j'ai des nouvelles mais… pas vraiment… enfin, pas très…

- C'est bon, accouchez, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, j'ai compris, mais encore ?

- Il est tombé dans le coma. Impossible de dire quand il se réveillera mais… ça risque de prendre du temps… »

_**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Revenez ! **_

_**Ou**_

_**Appel en urgence.**_

Hoshi s'assit. Après ce qu'elle avait appris, Shiguré l'avait invitée à passer la nuit chez eux.

Elle soupira. Ils étaient gentils, tous. Elle se voyait mal rentrer chez elle…

…après ça…

…sans Un'mei…

Hoshi soupira. Ce baka sen'nin avait intérêt à s'en sortir.

En attendant…

Hoshi était assise sur le futon qu'on avait installé pour elle dans la chambre de Tohru.

Les autres étaient restés en bas, sans doute pour la laisser un peu seule.

Vraiment gentil.

Elle sortit son portable et appela Kitai.

Elle attendit quelques instants, puis une musique retentit dans le combiné : For Fruits Basket, chantée par Ritsuko Okazaki.

« - Kikoo, c'est bien Kitai Yuki, seule lueur d'espoir de ce monde ! Hihihi ! Enfin, pas tout à fait, parce que je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message ! J'y répondrais un jour, quand j'aurais le temps quoi, allez, a plus ! »

Hoshi soupira. Pas de chance. Répondeur.

* * *

Elle composa un deuxième numéro. Jin'sei. 

Quelqu'un décrocha.

« - Allo ?

- Jin'sei ! s'exclama Hoshi

- Mmm ? Hoshi-chan ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Kitai a mis son répondeur.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Jin'sei. Elle n'est plus chez elle depuis trois jours. Normal. C'est elle.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre.

- Il y a un problème ? »

Hoshi soupira.

Un problème ?

Les maudits étaient là, mais elle voulait le cacher.

Un'mei était à l'hôpital.

Elle était amoureuse.

Un problème ?

* * *

Hoshi inspira un grand coup. 

« - Revenez…

« Toi et Shikyo, et les autres, revenez…

« J'ai besoin d'aide.

« Ils sont là.

« Les maudits.

« Ils sont là.

« Les douze. Plus le chat. Plus dieu.

« Ils sont là.

« Les maudits d'Un'mei.

« Ils sont là.

« J'ai besoin d'aide.

« Il y a eu un accident.

« Un'mei est dans le coma.

« J'ai besoin d'aide.

« Je n'en peux plus.

« Revenez vite…

« …je t'en prie !

_**Chapitre vingt-six : A fleur de peau**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se fâcher avec tout le monde.**_

Les vacances s'achevèrent sans que rien ne change vraiment.

Un'mei était toujours dans le coma.

Trois jours plus tôt, Hoshi, escortée par Yuki, Kyo et Tohru, s'était rendue à l'aéroport pour accueillir ses deux cousins, Jin'sei et Shikyo.

Les deux garçons avaient dix-huit ans. Ils étaient très grands, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Jin'sei avait des cheveux châtain clair courts et des yeux bleu pale. Shikyo, lui, avait des yeux bleu nuit, et ses longs cheveux châtain foncé étaient tenus en queue de cheval.

Hoshi s'était approchée d'eux, en silence.

Sans un mot, Jin'sei l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Hoshi avait fondu en larmes.

Ça paraissait lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle était encore tendue, mais moins triste.

Un peu.

Et elle était rentrée chez elle, escortée par les deux garçons.

« - Alors ? demanda Jin'sei sur le chemin du retour. Ce sont eux ? »

Shikyo avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Hoshi, et les deux garçons s'efforçaient de sourire.

« - Oui. Le chat et le rat. Kyo et Yuki. Mais…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenu tout de suite ? demanda Jin'sei, un brin énervé »

Hoshi baissa la tête.

Shikyo soupira.

« - Jin', t'étais obligé d'en rajouter une couche ? Elle est assez fatiguée comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- N-non, ça va ! protesta Hoshi

- N'importe quoi ! répondit Shikyo. T'es épuisée, c'est normal et ça se voit. En plus, tu mens toujours aussi mal. »

Elle soupira.

« - Bon, d'accord, je suis fatiguée, mais ça va aller. Jin-chan… je ne vous ai pas prévenus parce que… je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'avais pas très envie de le faire.

- Mais bien sûr… grommela Jin'sei.

- Jin' ! s'écria Shikyo

- Ça va. Désolé. Mais ça m'énerve un peu… que tu ne nous ai rien dit.

- En fait, la raison est plus évidente que ça, remarqua Shikyo. »

Jin'sei se tourna vers lui et Hoshi se déhancha pour voir le visage de son ami.

« - Ben oui, ça se voit, non ? demanda Shikyo

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Jin'sei

- Hoshi, tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu amoureuse, par hasard ? »

Hoshi rougit.

« - Ridicule, lâcha-t-elle. »

Elle se dégagea et rentra à l'intérieur.

« - Je vois, souffla Jin'sei. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, je suppose. C'est pour ça… Elle ne voulait pas repartir… »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« - On doit le faire, souffla Jin'sei.

- Oui. Mais il y a peut-être une autre solution. Il faut encore attendre. »

Jin'sei rit.

« - Kyo-chan, on ne pourra rien sans Kitai, de toute manière !

- Ce n'est pas faux. Alors ne l'appelons pas tout de suite. »

Shikyo sourit.

« - Hoshi mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance. »

* * *

Hoshi s'installa à sa place. C'était un peu vide, cette salle de classe, maintenant, avec Un'mei coincé entre la vie et la mort. 

Les professeurs avaient été mis au courant, bien sûr, mais apparemment, les élèves ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé.

C'est ainsi qu'à la pause de midi, Minami et sa troupe s'approchèrent de Hoshi.

La joue droite de Minami était encore un peu bleue.

La jeune fille se dressa devant Hoshi, qui la regarda en silence.

« - Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Ton crétin de cousin a encore fugué ? La drogue, cette fois ? »

Minami était en rogne contre Un'mei depuis qu'il l'avait giflée devant toute la classe.

Mais Hoshi n'était plus d'humeur conciliante.

Une gifle violente s'abattit sur la joue gauche de Minami.

Hoshi s'était levée d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

Elle contourna sa table et attrapa Minami par le col.

« - N'insulte… plus… jamais… mon cousin ! »

Toute la classe regardait Hoshi avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient perdre son calme.

« - Quoi ? s'étonna Minami. Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Tout le monde sait que tu le déteste et… »

Minami reçut une seconde gifle, sur l'autre joue.

« - La ferme ! Ne parle plus de lui, ne parle plus de lui… je… je… »

Elle s'interrompit et sortit de la classe en courant.

Yuki lui emboîta le pas immédiatement, suivi de Tohru.

Arisa et Kyo lancèrent à Minami un regard mauvais.

Saki ferma les yeux.

« - Je crois que c'est mon tour de m'en charger, souffla-t-elle. »

Minami partit en courant.

* * *

Yuki rattrapa Hoshi assez rapidement. 

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

Hoshi enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« - Ce n'est pas juste, souffla-t-elle. Tout le monde est contre lui, toujours… Ce n'est pas juste ! D'accord, il le cherche un peu, mais… personne n'essaie jamais de le comprendre, de s'entendre un peu mieux avec lui, de… Et… même moi, j'ai fait pareil… Ce n'est pas juste… »

Yuki ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler, n'importe quoi…

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pourrait jamais.

Hoshi frissonna, essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers lui.

Elle sourit.

« - C'est si difficile que ça, de s'intéresser aux autres, hein ? Ça fait vraiment mal, parfois… »

Yuki sourit doucement.

« - C'est vrai, répondit-il. Ça fait mal. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

- Merci de m'avoir suivie.

- Merci d'avoir accepté d'être suivie. »

Ils se sourirent, encore une fois.

* * *

Tohru les rejoignit. 

Kyo l'observait en souriant depuis l'angle du couloir.

Saki et Arisa rejoignirent le rouquin.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à elle ? demanda Saki »

Kyo sursauta et se tourna vers les deux filles.

« - Quoi ? souffla-t-il

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle ? répéta obligeamment Saki. »

Kyo se tourna vers le bout du couloir, ou Tohru et Yuki consolaient Hoshi.

Tohru…

« - Oui, murmura-t-il enfin. »

Arisa le regarda, l'air surpris.

Saki hocha la tête.

« - Tu voudrais pouvoir lui dire ? demanda-t-elle encore. »

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être devant deux futures belle-mères ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'elles attendaient comme réponse ?

« - De toute mon âme, oui, s'entendit-il dire, au moins une fois avant de crever… »

Arisa écarquilla les yeux. Saki sourit.

Très bien.

Comme ça, ça devrait aller.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent en cours, ils furent tous assez contents de constater que Minami arborait un bleu à chaque joue. 

_**Chapitre vingt-sept : Le réveil**_

_**Ou**_

_**T'en as mis un temps ! **_

Jin'sei lisait, assis sur un fauteuil.

Shikyo tapait un texte quelconque sur son ordinateur. Ils attendaient.

Hoshi était encore allée voir à l'hôpital.

Quand ses deux cousins lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, elle avait répondu qu'elle tenait à le faire seule.

Elle avait quelque chose à dire à Un'mei.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas insisté plus.

D'après les médecins, Un'mei pouvait parfaitement se réveiller, physiquement.

Quelque chose le bloquait.

Alors, peut-être qu'Hoshi était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Qui sait ?

Qui sait…

* * *

Tohru travaillait. Momiji était venu la rejoindre, comme souvent, et ils bavardaient depuis une heure. 

« - Hoshi est triste, en ce moment, remarqua Momiji

- Oh… oui… C'est parce que…

- Parce qu'Un'mei est à l'hôpital ? acheva Momiji. Alors j'espère qu'il va vite guérir, pour qu'Hoshi sourie de nouveau !

- Oui, ce serait bien. »

Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant un bruit de pas.

Une jeune fille s'avançait vers eux.

Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Hoshi et lui ressemblait énormément. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux vairons : l'un bleu, l'autre noir, et portait une courte robe violette fourrée de rose.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux et leur sourit.

« - Konnichiha ! dit-elle. Vous avez un moment ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Tohru.

- Je vois… Alors c'est vous…

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes Tohru Honda, n'est-ce pas ? Ma cousine m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Votre…cousine ? répéta Tohru

- Oh, désolée ! Je m'appelle Kitai Yuki. »

* * *

Hoshi s'était assise sur le lit de Un'mei. Elle frissonna. C'était si étrange de le voir ainsi… si fragile… 

« - Un'mei, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. J'aurais dû les appeler plus tôt… Non.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

« En fait…

« Je suis désolée.

« J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite…

« Que tout ça…

« C'était un appel au secours, pas vrai ?  
« Tu m'appelais…

« Et je n'ai pas entendu…

« Je suis désolée…

« Jin'sei et Shikyo sont arrivés.

« Ça va aller mieux, maintenant.

« Un'mei, tu peux vraiment m'entendre ?

« Ils disent que oui.

« D'après Jin'sei…

« Peu importe.

« Je crois que je suis plus dépendante des autres que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Je suis désolée.

« Un'mei ?

« On va les sauver, tu sais ?

« On va les sauver, « tes » maudits…

* * *

Kitai s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ses interlocuteurs, qui lavaient le sol. 

« - Et toi, tu es Momiji Soma, c'est bien ça ?

- Ah ? Alors on t'a aussi parlé de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, vous savez ? »

Kitai ferma les yeux.

« - En fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'Un'mei était à l'hôpital ? Lequel est-ce ?

- Celui du nord de la ville. Pas très loin d'ici, répondit Tohru.

- Merci… »

Kitai envoya tout ce qu'il manquait à Un'mei pour se réveiller, maintenant.

Une petite…

Toute petite…

Etincelle d'espoir…

* * *

Hoshi sentit l'espoir envahir la pièce, et elle sur que Kitai était intervenue. 

Un'mei rouvrit les yeux, doucement.

* * *

On lui avait retiré le respirateur et le simulateur cardiaque. Il n'avait besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Le docteur répétait sans arrêt que c'était un miracle. 

Un'mei se remettrait rapidement, normalement.

Dans une semaine, si tout allait bien, il pourrait remarcher, et quitter l'hôpital.

Restés seuls, Hoshi et Un'mei échangèrent un long regard gêné.

Puis Hoshi fronça les sourcils.

« - T'en as mis un temps, baka sen'nin ! s'écria-t-elle »

Un'mei baissa la tête sans répondre.

Hoshi sourit tendrement.

« - C'était une blague, je te signale. »

Elle prit doucement Un'mei dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente de te revoir, Un'mei. »

Surpris, Un'mei ne sut pas comment réagir.

Alors il se laissa faire…

* * *

Kitai sourit à Tohru et Momiji. 

« - Voilà. Je vais repartir maintenant. »

Elle se leva et fit demi-tour.

« - Mais vous venez juste d'arriver ! remarqua Tohru.

- Peu importe ! répondit Kitai. »

Elle ralentit un peu.

« - Dites à Un'mei que c'était pour son bien ! lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule. Oh, et aussi, prévenez Hoshi qu'elle va devoir s'accrocher ! Les autres, je leur dirais moi même ! Et j'enverrais Ren'ai avant l'été ! Oh… Mais bien sûr, vous ne pourrez pas vous en souvenir tout de suite… Désolée !»

Elle repartit comme elle était venue.

Tohru et Momiji regardaient avec des yeux ronds l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître.

* * *

Un'mei ferma les yeux, et pleura sur l'épaule de Hoshi. 

Il pleura longtemps, évacuant sa haine, sa peur et sa douleur…

Et Hoshi ne le lâcha pas…

_**Chapitre vingt-huit : Le tigre et le mouton**_

_**Ou**_

_**Dans un grand éclat de rire**_

Hoshi était tellement contente que Un'mei aille mieux qu'elle demanda à inviter tout le monde chez elle, tant et si bien que Jin'sei finit par accepter, même s'il trouvait ça un peu risqué, étant donné ce qu'ils cachaient dans leurs chambres respectives.

Hoshi en parla à ses amis dés le lendemain, et tout le monde accepta de venir le dimanche.

« - Mais Kisa et Hiro devaient venir, rappela Tohru.

- Qu'ils viennent aussi chez nous ! déclara Hoshi dans un élan de bonheur. Invitez qui vous voulez, du moment que ça reste des fréquentations correctes !

- Hiro n'est pas forcément une fréquentation correcte, remarqua Kyo. »

Mais Hoshi préféra l'ignorer.

* * *

Ainsi, le dimanche, la maison était en pleine effervescence. 

Shikyo avait préparé ce qu'il fallait pour un goûter entre adolescents. Jin'sei vérifiait qu'aucun document de la famille Yuki ne traînait sur les tables.

De toute façon, remarqua Hoshi, le temps était chaud pour la saison et ils pourraient toujours manger dehors.

* * *

Enfin, les invités arrivèrent : Arisa et Saki d'abord, puis Tohru, Kyo et Yuki, accompagnés de deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années. Momiji et Hatsuharu les suivaient de près. 

« - Bienvenue, les accueillit Hoshi. »

Tohru lui présenta Kisa et Hiro, et ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le jardin.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, et bientôt ils furent tous immergés dans la conversation, ce qui fait que tout le monde sursauta quand Shikyo et Jin'sei posèrent sur la table du thé, du jus de fruits et des gâteaux.

Hiro goûta un gâteau.

« - Pas mal, mais enfin c'est un peu sucré, et puis…

- Hiro-chan, coupa Kisa. Moi, je les trouve bon, pas toi ?

- Oh, euh… si, si, bien sûr… »

Hoshi sourit.

Shikyo et Jin'sei s'installèrent à leur tour.

Arisa se tourna vers Jin'sei.

« - Alors c'est vous qui avez invité Hoshi ? Et vous faites quoi, dans la vie ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Jin'sei. Je fais des études. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans, vous savez ?

- Ah ? demanda Saki. Vous ne les faites pas…

- Comment dois-je le prendre ? Mais Kyo-chan, lui, travaille déjà, même s'il a mon âge ! Il a toujours été en avance…

- Ah bon ? Et vous travaillez où ? demanda Tohru

- Essayez de deviner, répondit Shikyo avec un large sourire. »

Tout le monde dévisagea le jeune homme à la longue queue de cheval.

« - Chanteur ? fit Kisa

- Acteur ? répondirent Tohru et Momiji

- Maître d'arts martiaux ? demanda Hatsuharu

- Cuisinier ? essaya Saki, qui venait de finir son troisième gâteau

- Non. Il travaille dans les pompes funèbres, dit Hoshi. »

Une grand silence tomba sur la scène.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'avouer, Hoshi-chan, remarqua Shikyo. Je me serais contenté de chanteur…

- La chanson ne s'en relèverait pas, répliqua Jin'sei.

- Vu comme ça… Hé, je suis sûr que Hoshi ne vous a pas encore fait faire le tour du jardin ! coupa Shikyo. »

Hoshi se leva.

« - Il a raison ! Ça vous dirait, une visite guidée ? »

Ils la suivirent, tout en se demandant pourquoi Shikyo avait changé de sujet si brusquement.

* * *

Restés seuls, Shikyo et Jin'sei échangèrent un regard et un soupir. 

« - C'était tout juste ! souffla Shikyo. Quelle bêtise ! J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt…

- C'est sûr, avec ton nom et ton métier…

- Il faut faire attention. Un peu plus, et Saki Hanajima aurait compris. Cette fille peut tout découvrir en quelques instants… »

* * *

Hoshi leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire, terminant par la piscine. 

« - Elle est grande ! remarqua Kisa.

- Oui, elle est même immense, renchérit Tohru. Mais… je… »

Elle et Momiji se souvinrent d'un coup de la visite de Kitai. Comment avaient ils pu l'oublier jusque là ?

« - Hoshi-kun… commença Tohru…

- L'autre jour, on a croisé une cousine à toi ! poursuivit Momiji

- Hein ? Une cousine ? »

_Kitai_

« - Oui… Je ne sais pas comment on a pu oublier ça…continua Tohru. Une jeune fille blonde, avec un œil noir et l'autre bleu. »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils.

_Kitai._

« - Kitai Yuki. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Elle a dit… C'est étrange. Elle a dit que tu allais devoir t'accrocher… et aussi quelque chose comme… « Je leur enverrais Ren'ai avant l'été. »

- Ren'ai ? s'écria Hoshi »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« - Oui. Que… ?

- Ren'ai est une cousine, mais… pourquoi… »

A ce moment là, Kyo, qui voulait avancer vers elle, glissa, voulut se retenir, agrippa la manche de Yuki au passage, et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la piscine.

Ils refirent surface près du bord.

« - Génial ! râla Kyo.

- Tu pouvais pas faire attention, baka neko ?

- La ferme ! Et toi, tu pouvais pas te retenir quelque part, non ? »

Hoshi éclata de rire.

C'était la première fois depuis d'accident qu'ils l'entendait rire.

Pliée en deux près du bord, elle riait à perdre haleine.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

« - Gomen… hoqueta-t-elle, mais… »

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

« - Attends un peu, toi, sourit Yuki. »

Il la prit par un bras et la tira dans l'eau.

Hoshi poussa un léger cri, bascula dans la piscine, refit surface derrière les garçons… et éclata de nouveau de rire.

Ça faisait du bien…

_**Chapitre vingt-neuf : La saint-Valentin**_

_**Ou**_

_**Je crois que je t'aime…**_

Un'mei se remettait vite, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher.

Finalement, Hoshi intervint auprès de ses deux cousins, qui soupirèrent, louèrent un fauteuil roulant, et se débrouillèrent pour que Un'mei puisse revenir chez eux.

« - C'est étrange, fit remarquer Jin'sei. Il a l'air… plus calme qu'avant.

- Nettement, confirma Shikyo. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne sache pas quoi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Un impression. Jin'sei… on a besoin de Kitai. On y arrivera pas sans elle, cette fois.

- Mais elle s'est encore sauvée dieu sait où !

- Parle pas de malheur ! « Dieu » ne doit surtout pas savoir ou elle est !

- Puisqu'on parle de ça… reprit Jin'sei. Kitai n'a pas dit qu'elle connaissait les Soma ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître. Avec elle, ça change tout.

- C'est vrai. »

_Mais il y a autre chose…_

« - Au fait, lança soudain Jin'sei, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, non ? Une belle journée en perspective… Tu crois que Hoshi va…

- Peut-être. Ce serait pas mal. Jin'sei ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'elle reste, cette fois.

- Je sais. Mais ça va être dur à gérer. »

Shikyo hocha la tête. Dur.

Mais c'était ça ou rien…

* * *

Shiguré se dirigeait vers le manoir Soma. Comme l'année précédente, Tohru avait prévu des chocolats pour tout le monde. 

Et, comme l'année précédente, Shiguré avait promis de les apporter à ceux qui vivaient au manoir.

Une jeune fille tourna au coin de la rue, dans une robe violette bordée de rose.

Saisi, Shiguré la regarda approcher. Non, c'était impossible…

Quand elle passa devant lui, il la retint par le poignet.

« - Kitai ? demanda-t-il »

Elle se retourna, parfaitement calme.

« - Oui ? On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle »

_Shiguré Soma ? Pourquoi est-ce que…_

« - Ce… Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna-t-il. Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

- Désolée. Vous vous trompez de personne. »

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna en vitesse.

_Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?_

_Comment est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis ?_

_Hoshi ?_

Shiguré soupira et rentra dans la propriété. Visiblement, elle ne se souvenait pas.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait confié ce livre à Hoshi ?

* * *

Arisa et Saki s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit habituel et s'installèrent pour déjeuner. 

« - Alors ? demanda Arisa. Pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on laisse Tohru et tête de carotte en arrière ?

- Parce que, répondit Saki, Kyo Soma a quelque chose à dire à Tohru.

- Eh ? Tu veux dire, « ça » ?

- Oui. Il est temps qu'il lui dise, je crois…

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? s'étonna Arisa. Tu n'avais pas prévu de pleurer le jour où ça arriverait ?

- Oui. Je vais pleurer. Mais il est temps qu'il lui dise tout de même… »

* * *

Kyo avait entraîné Tohru dans un couloir, à l'écart du monde… 

Tohru lui tendit son chocolat en rougissant légèrement.

« - V-voilà c'est… pour la Saint-Valentin… je… ce… C'est pour toi !

- Oh, euh…m-merci, Tohru, répondit Kyo. »

Il rougit violemment en prenant le chocolat que lui tendait Tohru.

« - Euh… Kyo-kun, ça ne va pas ? Tu… tu es tout rouge…

- Non, ce… ce n'est rien… je… »

_Je t'aime…_

« - Je voulais te dire… »

_De toute mon âme, au moins une fois avant de crever…_

« - Je… »

Tohru baissa les yeux.

« - Kyo-kun… moi aussi, je voulais te parler… je… je… »

_Kyo-kun, je…_

_J'aimerais que..._

_Aide-moi !_

« - Oh… Euh, je t'écoute, dit Kyo. »

_Merci, Kyo-kun…(nda : ironie totale)_

« - Je... je... »

Tohru rougit d'avantage, inspira un grand coup.

« - Je crois que… Non, je suis sûre que… Oh, et puis zut ! »

Elle se redressa et plaqua une bise sur la joue de Kyo.

Très, très près de la bouche…

« - Je t'aime, Kyo. Je t'aime ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Surpris, Kyo leva une main, essuyant cette larme.

Puis il sourit.

« - Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi… »

Il prit Tohru par les épaules, sans trop s'approcher, et l'embrassa.

Longuement.

Très longuement…

Ils s'écartèrent enfin. Tohru lui sourit.

« - Je t'aime, Tohru. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Saki termina son déjeuner. 

« - Voilà. C'est fait. »

* * *

Hoshi s'approcha de Yuki. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, regardant quelque chose, dans le couloir. 

Il haussa les épaules, sourit et fit demi-tour.

Surpris, il faillit heurter Hoshi. La jeune fille se plaqua contre le mur pour éviter la collision.

« - Désolé ! s'exclama Yuki

- Non, c'est moi. Yuki, je… »

Elle déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains.

« - Je… »

Elle lui tendit le paquet.

« - Bonne Saint-Valentin. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Yuki prit le paquet.

« - Merci. »

Hoshi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Yuki la regarda en souriant.

Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Elle était vraiment gentille.

Et puis…

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Yuki s'était approché d'elle (nda : pas trop près non plus, vous avez compris), lui avait relevé la tête, et l'embrassait tendrement.

Hoshi fut surprise quelque secondes, puis lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

Kyo prit Tohru par la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir. 

Ensemble.

Kyo tourna, s'arrêta brusquement et fit reculer Tohru.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci

- Rien. On va prendre un autre chemin, c'est tout. »

* * *

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. 

Hoshi recula, rougit et détourna les yeux.

« - Yuki… Je crois que je t'aime… »

Yuki sourit.

« - Je crois que je le sais. »

_**Chapitre trente : Félicitations ! **_

_**Ou**_

_**Courage, Un'mei ! **_

Une autre semaine passa, plus joyeuse que jamais.

Hoshi rentrait tous les soirs avec une sourire éblouissant, et ressortait tous les matins avec ce même sourire.

Dans la maison, tout le monde profitait de cette bonne humeur, y compris et surtout Un'mei.  
Le jeune homme semblait aller de mieux en mieux, et pas seulement physiquement.

Mais il avait toujours du mal à marcher.

* * *

Kisa se tourna vers Hiro. 

« - C'est gentil d'être venu avec moi, Hiro-chan ! »

Hiro rougit et détourna le regard.

« - Oh euh ce… c'est normal. Et puis… tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi, Kisa… »

Le tigre sourit.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et sonna à la porte.

Shikyo vint leur ouvrir presque aussitôt.

« - Bonjour, dit Kisa. Je… Nous sommes venus voir Hoshi, est-ce que… elle est là ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme avec un éblouissant sourire. Entrez, allez vous installer dans le salon, je l'appelle tout de suite. »

* * *

Hoshi s'assit en face de ses deux visiteurs. Shikyo leur apporta du thé et des gâteaux, puis les laissa entre eux. 

« - Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Hoshi

- Non, répondit Hiro. Mais Kisa oui. »

Hoshi sourit. Ah, les gosses…

« - Oui… C'est vrai que tu peux lire les sentiments ? demanda timidement Kisa »

Hoshi se servit de sa tasse de thé pour dissimuler sa grimace. Finalement, ce ne serait pas si drôle que ça.

Elle regarda un moment Kisa.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre ? La vérité, ou bien…

Kisa tordait inconsciemment sa serviette en papier. Ce geste plut à Hoshi, qui était elle-même assez portée sur ce genre de moyen pour se détendre, et elle décida de faire confiance à Kisa.

« - C'est vrai, dit Hoshi. Je peux lire… non, en fait, je peux ressentir les émotions des personnes que je regarde.

- A-alors… qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à onee-san ? demanda Kisa

Hoshi releva la tête, surprise.

- Onee-san ? répéta-t-elle. »

Elle observa Kisa quelques secondes.

« - Tohru, comprit-elle.

- Oui. Je… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est triste en ce moment… alors, ça me rend triste, moi aussi, souffla Kisa. »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Hoshi.

La jeune fille souriait.

Elle commençait à comprendre.

Ce secret que Tohru cherchait à préserver à tout prix…

C'était peut-être « ça ».

Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kisa, sourit Hoshi. Tohru à beaucoup de choses en tête, en ce moment. C'est normal, d'ailleurs. Elle est inquiète, forcément, pour son avenir. »

_Même s'il y a autre chose de plus grave…_

_C'est un secret…_

« - C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle, Kisa, fit Hoshi. Mais je crois que Tohru s'en voudrait si tu étais triste à cause d'elle… alors cesse de t'en faire, d'accord ? »

Kisa regardait Hoshi avec des yeux ronds.

Elle sourit.

« - Oui. »

* * *

Kisa et Hiro passèrent l'après-midi chez Hoshi. 

Ils repartirent le soir, en même temps que Jin'sei qui avait réussi à oublier son sac dans la salle de classe.

Hoshi s'étira…

Et entendit un bruit de chute, à l'étage.

Un'mei.

Hoshi monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de son cousin.

Un'mei était assis dos à sa commode, essoufflé.

Hoshi s'agenouilla devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Un'mei lui sourit. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.

« - J'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'ici. »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais il était trop loin du lit pour une chute.

« - C'est génial ! Alors ça va mieux ?

- On dirait, oui.

- Félicitations, Un'mei ! »

_Félicitations…_

**_A suivre..._**

1: shin'setsu : neige fraîche


	5. Partie 4 : Kyosei

**_Ashtana : _**merci beaucoup. voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

****

**_Partie quatre : Kyosei_**

_**Chapitre trente-un : Jin'sei et Shikyo **_

_**Ou**_

_**La famille Yuki.**_

Jin'sei s'étira. Shikyo le rejoignit devant l'entrée.

« - On y va ? demanda-t-il

- Tout de suite, répondit Jin'sei. »

Ils sortirent dans la rue.

Le mois de mars commençait à peine, et déjà, on sentait le printemps arriver.

C'était l'époque où les deux jeunes gens sortaient régulièrement, à la recherche d'un nouveau moyen de prouver leurs talents de séducteurs.

En effet, Jin'sei avait toujours attiré les filles, pour sa plus grande joie. En cela, il était totalement opposé à Shikyo qui avait tendance à attirer les garçons, pour son grand malheur…

Shikyo soupira légèrement et regarda les boutiques qui défilaient dans le quartier.

La ville était tranquille.

Les gens avaient l'air calmes. C'était normal qu'Hoshi semble tellement se plaire ici…

Jin'sei s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas que son cousin se perde en pensée comme ça.

Généralement, ça précédait de peu un désastre.

« - Kyo-chan, regarde devant toi ! s'écria Jin'sei. »

Trop tard. Le jeune homme avait bousculé une dame aux longs cheveux blonds relevés en chignon qui refaisait le lacet de sa fille.

Shikyo faillit tomber et se redressa en s'excusant.

« - Ah… Gomen, je n'avais pas vu que… »

Il s'interrompit. Elle était belle…

Jin'sei la dévisageait aussi, d'abord frappé par la beauté de la mère et de la fille, puis par leur ressemblance avec Momiji.

« - Gomen, répéta Shikyo en donnant un coup de coude à son cousin qui se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis une bonne minute »

Elle leur sourit.

« - Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle. »

Elle acheva de refaire le lacet de sa fille et se releva.

« - J'étais dans le chemin, sourit-elle.

- J'aurais quand même dû faire plus attention, assura Shikyo. C'est entièrement ma faute. »

Jin'sei dévorait la petite fille des yeux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans… assez petite, avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux noisette, comme Momiji. La mère, elle, parlait avec un accent allemand.

« - Vous ne seriez pas… commença-t-il »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« - Oui ? demanda-t-elle

- Oh, non, rien. Je suis Jin'sei Yuki, et voici Shikyo Yuki. Enchantés.

- Moi aussi. Je suis Katja Soma.

- Allemande ? s'étonna Shikyo

- Oui.

- Comme… »

Ce fut au tour de Jin'sei de donner un coup dans les côtes de Shikyo.

« - Peu importe, fit-il. Nous devons y aller. A un de ses jours… »

Il entraîna son cousin avec lui.

Elfrida sourit et se pencha vers sa fille.

« - Tu viens, Momo-chan ? »

Momo hocha la tête et suivit sa mère, non sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Là-bas, elle avait cru voir…

* * *

Jin'sei entraîna Shikyo jusqu'au prochain tournant. 

« - Jin', tu nous fais quoi là ? s'étonna son cousin

- Je t'évite de te rendre ridicule auprès d'Hoshi quand tu lui racontera ta journée. »

Jin'sei se tourna vers son cousin.

« - Tu as remarqué qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Momiji ? En plus, elle est allemande. Momiji l'est aussi en partie, non ?

- Moui. Et après ?

- Kyo-chan, tu le fais exprès ?

- C'est sa mère, c'est ça que tu essaie de me dire ? »

Jin'sei soupira et hocha la tête.

Shikyo sourit.

« - Ça, je l'avais vu, merci, fit-il

- D'accord, et tu comptais faire quoi alors ? s'étonna Jin'sei

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle pourrait en savoir plus sur eux, non ?

- Non, répondit une voix, derrière eux. »

Les deux cousins se retournèrent.

Momiji était derrière eux.

_**Chapitre trente-deux : Ils ne peuvent pas savoir**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se débrouiller sans aide.**_

Hoshi poussa un long soupir et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise.

Un'mei était revenu en cours, même s'il avait encore du mal à marcher.

Minami avait lancé un regard furieux aux deux cousins, et, à voir le regard que lui avait renvoyé Un'mei, il aurait été ravi de décorer de nouveau ses joues d'un magnifique noir bleuté.

Hoshi se redressa, puis s'appuya de nouveau sur sa chaise, puis se redressa encore. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.  
Elle avait épluché la moitié des archives familiales : aucune trace des Soma. Rien, pas même une citation.

Comment pouvait-elle travailler correctement dans ces conditions ?

Ils s'attendaient à quoi, à ce qu'elle fasse apparaître la solution par magie ?

* * *

« - Comment ça « non » ? demanda Shikyo. 

Non, elle n'en sait pas plus, répondit Momiji. »

Il avait son sourire habituel mais… tellement triste, cette fois…

Shikyo et Jin'sei échangèrent un bref regard.

Qu'est-ce que…

« - Vous voulez en savoir plus sur nous ? demanda Momiji »

Les deux cousins sursautèrent.

« - Ah euh non en fait c'est… paniqua Jin'sei

- Si, répondit Shikyo.

- QUOIIII ? s'écria son cousin »

Jin'sei crut un moment que Shikyo avait perdu la tête, mais le jeune homme semblait parfaitement sûr de lui.

« - Ben c'est normal non ? demanda-t-il. Après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre une famille comme ça… »

Momiji sourit de nouveau, mais il semblait toujours sceptique.

Jin'sei soupira.

« - Tu faisais quoi, par ici ? demanda-t-il »

Momiji rougit légèrement et son sourire se fit plus tendre.

« - Demain, c'est le trois mars… commença-t-il.

- Hina matsuri ? demanda Shikyo

- Oui… J'aurais voulu offrir des poupées à Momo, mais… je suppose que maman l'a déjà fait… »

Encore cette tristesse, au fond des yeux…

(nda : XD je viens de remarquer qu'il devrait être en cours '''… désolée je casse tout là)

Puis Momiji sourit de nouveau.

« - Bah. Il faut que je retourne au lycée. La pause va bientôt se terminer… »

(nda : ouais, on va dire ça )

Shikyo sourit.

« - Attends ! appela-t-il. Dis, avec les poupées, il faut une branche de pêcher, non ? »

Jin'sei fronça les sourcils. Momiji aussi. Puis le visage de l'adolescent s'éclaira.

« - Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. Ouah, c'est une super idée ! Il faut que je trouve ça ! »

* * *

Hoshi dit au revoir à ses amis et dut courir pour rattraper Un'mei. 

« - Merci de m'attendre, ironisa-t-elle.

- Et après ? »

Hoshi soupira.

« - Non. Rien. »

Un'mei se tourna vers elle.

« - Inquiète ? demanda-t-il

Un peu. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire ce coup-ci… »

Un'mei hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

Hoshi lui sourit.

« - Mais bon, on y arrivera, comme toujours ! »

Un'mei haussa les épaules.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?  
Ils pouvaient très bien se planter, ce coup-ci…

Ils pouvaient très bien…

« - Tu sais, Un'mei… On a toujours eu du mal, sur les débuts, mais… Si Kitai sans mêle… »

Hoshi soupira.

« - Tout est possible, avec elle. Sauf l'échec. Donc on finira par y arriver ! assura la jeune fille

Pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas à eux ? »

Hoshi secoua la tête, toujours souriante.

« - Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- D'abord parce qu'il vaut mieux trouver sans aide, c'est plus sûr. Ensuite… »

Hoshi baissa la tête.

« - Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs, souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils y croient et que… »

Un'mei s'arrêta et la dévisagea.

« - Je croyais que tout était possible, sauf l'échec, fit-il remarquer. »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.  
Oui, c'était vrai.

Peut-être.

* * *

Le soleil se leva sur le trois mars. 

Momiji s'étira, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit.

Il alla jusque « là-bas ».

Il s'appuya contre un arbre et sourit doucement.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Pas la peine.

Il savait que Momo s'était déjà levée.

Sa mère avait sûrement installé le présentoir, les poupées…

Et Momiji savait que, dans un pot, sur le présentoir, il y avait une branche de pêcher…

_**Chapitre trente-trois : Kureno Soma**_

_**Ou**_

_**Le secret d'Arisa.**_

Arisa se leva.

Comme tous les jours.

Elle se lava, s'habilla. Prit son sac.

Elle se sentait seule.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas la voir ?

Jamais ?

Il savait où la trouver, pourtant.

Elle en était sûre…

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il la laissait attendre, comme ça ?

* * *

Hoshi faillit tomber de son perchoir. 

Un'mei leva la tête, soupira et s'adossa de nouveau au mur.

« - Tu comptes repartir entière ? râla-t-il

- Désolée ! Quelque chose m'a troublée.

- Excès de stupidité ? »

Hoshi grimaça et s'installa mieux sur le mur.

« - Hey, t'es censé être gentil avec moi maintenant, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Un'mei »

Hoshi soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment principal.

Quand elle avait expliqué à son cousin qu'elle voulait voir un peu le manoir Soma, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, l'air de se demander si elle était devenue totalement folle.

Mais elle voulait voir ce bâtiment avant d'aller en cours.

Hoshi savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, dans cette espèce de ville bâtie à l'intérieur de la propriété, qui avait les réponses à ses questions.

Même si cette personne ne le savait pas encore…

Mais ce qu'elle avait senti, à l'instant…

…n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'elle cherchait…

Une tristesse, si profondément enfouie…

… qui était-ce ?

* * *

Hoshi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. 

Si Un'mei ne l'avait pas harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende de son mur, elle ne serait jamais arrivée à l'heure en cours.

Hoshi soupira et tenta sans succès de se concentrer sur le cours.

Et son regard se porta sur Arisa.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Cette tristesse…

Comme ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin mais…

A fleur de peau…

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Enfin, la fin des cours arriva, au grand soulagement de Hoshi. 

Un'mei partit sans l'attendre, pour changer.

Tant mieux.

Elle sortit et fit quelques mètres avant de se retourner.

Elle voulait parler à Arisa.

Seulement à Arisa.

Enfin, elle vit la yankee se séparer de ses amies et prendre un autre chemin.

Hoshi la suivit de loin, de très loin : elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir, de toute façon.

Enfin, Arisa s'arrêta au café où elle travaillait comme serveuse.

* * *

Hoshi s'assit tranquillement à une table, sur la terrasse, et attendit patiemment qu'Arisa revienne. 

La jeune fille repéra aussitôt son amie, fronça les sourcils et se planta devant elle.

« - Hoshi ? Tu me suis maintenant ? »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

« - Un peu, avoua-t-elle. J'avais une question à te poser.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu peux m'amener un chocolat chaud ? »

Arisa soupira et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa commande.

« - Merci, sourit Hoshi.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Arisa.

- Non, je voulais aussi te demander… ça fait longtemps que tu connais Tohru ?

- Depuis le collège, pourquoi ?

- Et les Somas ?

- Pas trop. Que…

- Au fait, c'est quoi le nom du gars dont t'es amoureuse déjà ?

- Kureno, répondit Arisa par réflexe. Je… »

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« - HEY ! »

Hoshi rit.

« - Désolée ! sourit-elle. Je voulais juste savoir ça ! »

Elle finit son chocolat chaud et posa l'argent sur la table.

« - Merci ! A demain, Arisa-san ! »

Elle se leva et repartit.

Arisa la regarda partir, soupira, donna un coup de pied dans la table, entendit son patron protester, haussa les épaules et retourna à l'intérieur.

* * *

Hoshi marchait en silence. 

Kureno ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui disait quelque chose ?

Peut-être que…

Dans les listes de Jin'sei…

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

Inutile d'espérer, Jin-chan était gentil mais ne la laisserait pas fouiller dans ses affaires.

Restait l'autre solution.

Demander à Un'mei.

Hoshi soupira.

Au fond, ça revenait un peu au même tout ça…

_**Chapitre trente-quatre : Kitai**_

_**Ou**_

_**Mei-chan XD.**_

Hoshi s'assis sur le bureau.

Un'mei se balançait sur sa chaise.

« - Vas-y, raconte, souffla-t-il, l'air las. »

Hoshi recula, s'adossa au mur, prit un stylo et un bloc-note.

Elle griffonna quelque mots.

Un'mei poussa un long soupir.

Hoshi sourit. Il avait vraiment changé…

« - Arisa est amoureuse, répondit-elle finalement.

- Et après ? demanda son cousin. C'est ça ta grande révélation ?

- Ce sont les mêmes émotions qui m'ont troublées ce matin. »

La chaise d'Un'mei retomba, bien droite.

« - Donc tu crois… qu'elle est amoureuse d'un Soma ? »

Hoshi hocha la tête.

« - Un Soma maudit ? demanda Un'mei»

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« - C'est censé nous intéresser ? »

Hoshi sourit.

Oui.

C'était ça, la vrai question.

« - Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. »

Un'mei soupira.

« - Franchement, tu ne sais pas grand chose…

- Mais si ! Fais quand même un peu attention à ce que tu dis, Mei-chan ! répondit Hoshi avec un immense sourire. »

Un'mei rougit et se demanda un moment s'il ne ferait pas mieux de l'étrangler tout de suite.

« - Tu sais, depuis tout le temps, je suis quand même venue à bout de soixante-quinze légendes ! Le premier cycle. Ce n'est pas rien, fit remarquer Hoshi.

Mais les malédictions, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Hoshi s'assombrit.

Un'mei soupira et se leva.

« - Ça n'a rien à voir, répéta-t-il. Les légendes, c'est facile. Les légendes, il suffit de les connaître à fond. Pour les malédictions, il faut quelque chose en plus.

- Je sais, souffla Hoshi. »

Un'mei haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Je sais, répéta Hoshi. J'en ai une, moi aussi. N'oublie pas. »

Un'mei sortit de la chambre de sa cousine et entra dans la sienne.

Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

Elle l'avait appelé « Mei-chan » ?

Il soupira.

Et sourit.

* * *

Hoshi sourit tristement et reprit son calepin. 

Elle avait rencontré neuf Soma.

Bon.

Il était temps de faire la connaissance des autres, non ?

Elle se leva et descendit l'escalier.

Elle tendit la main vers la porte…

Qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Ou presque.

Kitai était là.

_**Chapitre trente-cinq : Où de bonnes ondes interviennent.**_

Kitai était sur le palier, tout à fait souriante.

Hoshi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Kit ? »

Kitai sourit encore plus.

Elle recula d'un pas.

Hoshi s'avança, tendit une main vers elle.

Kitai laissa échapper un petit rire, fit demi-tour et courut sur quelques mètres.

« - Attrape moi, Hoshi-chan ! lança-t-elle. »

Elle repartit en courant.

Hoshi hésita trente secondes…

Et la suivit…

* * *

Saki releva la tête.  
Que… 

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ça…

Elle se leva, prit son manteau, et sortit.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Elle ne savait pas où elle allait.

Quelque chose l'appelait.

Ou quelqu'un.

…

…

Kitai ?

* * *

Jin'sei s'appuya contre la fenêtre. 

Hoshi venait de partir en courant, derrière Kitai.

Le jeune homme soupira.

Tout cela commençait à lui portait sur les nerfs.

On aurait dit que Kitai s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Pourtant…

A la base, c'était elle…

Qui avait envoyé Hoshi sur cette piste…

Jin'sei soupira, vérifia que ses archives étaient sous clé, et sortit.

* * *

Shikyo soupira en entendant son cousin passer devant sa chambre.  
Lui aussi, il avait entendu la voix de Kitai s'élever du perron.  
Kitai n'avait jamais su chuchoter. 

Mais lui, il refusait de faire ce que la jeune fille attendait.

Il avait eu assez de problèmes comme ça…

La dernière fois…

* * *

Kitai tourna au coin de la rue. 

Saki s'arrêta devant elle.

Kitai sourit.

Parfait.

Elle fit un pas de côté.

Hoshi, qui courait derrière elle et tourna derrière elle, heurta Saki de plein fouet, et les deux jeunes files roulèrent au sol.

* * *

Hoshi se releva en grimaçant et aida Saki à se redresser. 

« - Désolée, fit Hoshi. Tout va bien ? »

Saki hocha la tête.

C'était bien Kitai…

Qu'elle venait de voir… ?

« - C'était bien Kitai, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle »

Hoshi sursauta.

« - Oui… Tu la connais ?

- … Elle était dans ma classe, au collège… C'était avant mon changement d'établissement… Je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup mais…

- Mais ça suffisait. Ça a toujours suffit. Kitai est comme ça, fit remarquer Hoshi »

Elle sourit et changea de sujet.

Elle avait l'impression que Kitai avait été partout à la fois.

Un hasard ?

Vraiment ?

Mais Hoshi ne croyait plus au hasard depuis longtemps…

* * *

Kitai recula et voulut s'effacer dans l'ombre. 

Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Jin'sei l'avait suivi.

« - Kit, il faut qu'on parle, souffla-t-il »

Kitai sourit.

Parfait.

* * *

Hoshi et Saki marchèrent un moment ensemble, presque en silence. 

Presque, parce que, étrangement, elles avaient l'impression de parler quand même.

Les ondes.  
Les sentiments.

Drôle de mélange…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? demanda enfin Saki.

Hein ?

Aux Soma. Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? »

Hoshi pila.

Elle savait ?

Pour…

Non.  
Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Impossible.

Pourtant…

Ce regard…

« - Que du bien, avoua Hoshi.

- C'est faux.

- Ah ?

- Ou en tout cas, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

- Oh. »

Hoshi sourit.

Ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« - Sans doute, sourit-elle. Mais c'est mon boulot. »

Mais Saki paraissait toujours attendre une réponse.

Hoshi comprit.

« - Et il n'arrivera rien à Tohru. Pas à cause de moi. »

Saki observa longuement Hoshi.

Puis hocha brièvement la tête.

Oui.

Elle avait confiance…

Un peu.

_**Chapitre trente-six : Le merveilleux grand frère de Yuki**_

_**Ou**_

_**Ah ! la famille, le retour.**_

Shikyo s'étira et se leva.

Il avait l'air de faire beau.

Tant mieux.

Tant mieux pour eux.

Lui n'avait jamais aimé le soleil, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il préférait la nuit.

L'obscurité.

Les ténèbres, peut-être.

Ses volets étaient clos, mais une vive lumière perçait à travers les fentes.

Il soupira et descendit à la cuisine.

Jin'sei était là, devant la cuisinière.

« - Déjà là ? s'étonna Shikyo.

- Kyo-chan, il est midi. »

Shikyo haussa les épaules et s'assit.

« - Et Kit ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Jin'sei releva la tête. Il détestait les rares moments de sérieux de son cousin.

« - Rien, répondit-il, un peu trop vite, un peu trop sèchement.

- A part embrouiller un peu plus les choses, siffla Shikyo.

- Bah. Il faut lui faire un peu confiance…

- Bien sûr… »

Shikyo haussa les épaules et sortit.

Jin'sei poussa un long soupir.

Kitai…

Ce qu'elle voulait ?

* * *

Hoshi quittait le lycée tôt, aujourd'hui, et comme Un'mei ne se décidait toujours pas à l'attendre, elle prit un chemin au hasard. 

Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Qui sait ce qui peut se trouver au hasard d'un chemin…

* * *

« - Attention ! » 

Hoshi sursauta et se jeta en arrière par réflexe.

Elle heurta un poteau.

« - Ça va ? lui demanda-t-on »

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Un homme aux longs cheveux blanc argenté se tenait devant elle. Il avait des yeux… jaunes ?

Hoshi sourit.

« - Oui, tout va bien, sourit-elle. Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?

- Ce n'était pas moi, mentit son interlocuteur »

Et Hoshi sur aussitôt que c'en état un.

Un Soma.  
Un Soma maudit.

* * *

Ayame savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser, dire au revoir et s'en aller, tout simplement. 

Mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du visage de la jeune fille qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans.  
Elle ressemblait tellement à Kisaki…

Alors c'était elle ?

Celle dont ils lui avaient tant parlé ?

Ayame les comprenait, maintenant.

Elle semblait tellement…

Tellement quoi, au juste ?

Elle lui sourit.

« - Excusez-moi, mais… Vous ne seriez pas… Un Soma ? »

Ayame ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir, étant donné que de toute façon, elle était déjà au courant.

« - Tout à fait ! Je suis Ayame Soma, mais, confidence pour confidence, je suis le plus charismatique d'entre eux, haha !

- Je vois ça, sourit Hoshi. Je m'appelle Hoshi Yuki. Et… Vous êtes… »

_L'un des douze _

« - Moi ? Je suis le merveilleux grand frère de Yuki, HAHAHA ! »

Hoshi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_Yuki a un frère ?_

_Je ne savais pas…_

_Il ne m'a rien dit…_

_Il ne m'en a pas parlé…_

_Pourquoi…_

_En plus, je suis sûre qu'il est maudit !_

_Alors…_

_Qui…_

« - C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hoshi. Ouah, ça c'est un hasard ! »

Hoshi continua à parler, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'elle disait et, très vite, elle se rendit compte que ça la détendait énormément de parler à Ayame.

_Je comprends pourquoi Yuki ne m'a pas parlé de lui…_

_Ayame est trop…_

_Mais ils ne doivent pas si bien s'entendre…_

_Il sont totalement opposés…_

_Ça plairait à Kyo-chan…_

* * *

Kitai sourit. 

Hoshi bavardait gaiement avec Ayame.

Kitai sourit.

Bien.

Plus que trois.

* * *

« - Ce qu'elle m'a dit ? souffla Jin'sei. 

« Qu'elle rentrait en France…

« Mais ça, je ne l'ai pas cru…

_**Chapitre trente-sept : Je crois que…**_

Hoshi venait de laisser Ayame.

Elle avait rencontré dix Soma.  
C'était bien.

Il n'en restait plus beaucoup.  
Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les présenter à Un'mei, aussi.

C'étaient ses maudits, après tout.  
Ses maudits…

Hoshi baissa la tête.

Un'mei n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'ils pourraient y arriver.

Et, après tout, il avait peut-être raison, non ?  
Bon, et après ?

Inutile de penser à ça.

Pas encore.

Parce que sinon…

Elle n'arriverait plus à y croire.

Et ça…

* * *

Shikyo se laissa tomber sur son lit. 

Et poussa un long soupir.  
Ils n'y arriveraient pas.  
Il en était sûr maintenant.  
Aucune prise.  
Aucun endroit ou chercher.

Aucune solution envisageable…

Il soupira de nouveau.  
Il allait devoir utiliser son joker.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Donc pas tout de suite.

Même si la malédiction leur donnait du fil à retordre…

_Je ne suis pas prêt…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai peur ?_

_Mais ça fait longtemps que je le sais…_

_Depuis que les Hitome sont libres…_

_Je le sais…_

_Alors…_

_Peut-être que…_

_C'est le moment _

Shikyo poussa un troisième soupir.  
Et on frappa à sa porte.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Kyo-chan, c'est moi, répondit Jin'sei. »

Shikyo se leva et alla ouvrir à son cousin.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Kyo-chan, je… »

Jin'sei croisa le regard de son ami, et compris qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.

« - Non, rien, soupira Jin'sei. »

Il fit demi-tour et repartit.

Shikyo secoua la tête.

Merde. Pourquoi Jin'sei ne lui disait rien ? C'était si dur de lui répéter ce que Kitai lui avait dit ?

Shikyo haussa les épaules et décida de sortir.

Faire un tour.

Prendre l'air.

N'importe où.

* * *

Kitai soupira et frappa à la porte. 

Elle voulait lui parler.

Juste savoir pourquoi il avait eu l'air de la reconnaître, parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis un moment…

On vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était devant elle.

Tohru.

Bon. Kitai jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Deux jeunes hommes s'étaient tournés vers la porte.

L'un des deux avait des cheveux roux et des yeux carmin : Kyo Soma, supposa Kitai.

L'autre avait des cheveux argentés, des yeux violets, et un visage fin… délicat comme une fille… Yuki Soma… Alors c'était pour lui…

Que Hoshi faisait traîner toute cette histoire ?

C'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Kitai sourit.

« - Konnichiha. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Shiguré Soma est-il là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh… Oui, répondit Tohru. Il doit être… »

A ce moment là, le dit Shiguré entra dans la pièce, suivit par une femme aux courts cheveux châtains.

« - Vos pages ! Allez ! Ecrivez vos pages, senseiii ! criait celle-ci. »

Kitai haussa les sourcils.

Drôle de fille (nda : c'est toi qui dit ça ?).

Que…

* * *

Shiguré s'arrêta net et Mi-chan faillit lui rentrer dedans. 

« - Kitai ? s'étonna Shiguré »

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

« - Konnichiha, Shiguré… Je pourrais te parler un moment. »

Shiguré hocha la tête et la fit entrer dans son bureau, claquant la porte au nez de Mi-chan qui poussa un cri et tambourina à la porte, sans succès.

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru échangèrent un bref regard.

« - Qui est cette fille ? demanda Kyo

- C'est Kitai Yuki, souffla Tohru. Mais… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là _

Hoshi s'étira.

Elle se dirigeait vers la maison de Shiguré.  
Elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

Même si elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

_**Chapitre trente-huit : Oups…**_

« - AAAAAAH ! »

Ce cri de détresse avait retenti à quelques mètres à peine.

Hoshi courut vers le cri…

Et percuta une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain et aux yeux noirs.

« POUF »

La jeune femme se transforma en singe.

Hoshi recula.

Tiens, c'était un jeune homme.

Le singe se retransforma rapidement en homme.

« - Désolée, s'excusa Hoshi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention…

- Non ! Gomen nasai ! C'est ma faute ! Gomen nasai ! Je ne regardais pas ! Gomen nasaaai ! »

Hoshi haussa les sourcils.

Oh, encore un Soma.

* * *

Kitai se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sans rien demander. 

Shiguré s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Kitai… Que…

Tu m'as déjà reconnu la première fois. Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

Kitai fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi parle-t-il ?_

_Il ne peut pas…_

« - Non, répondit-elle. »

Shiguré soupira.

_Elle ne se souvient pas…_

_Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait confié ce livre à Hoshi à cause de notre malédiction…_

_Finalement, ça n'a rien à voir…_

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire…_

« - Je t'ai connue quand tu avais six ans, expliqua Shiguré. J'en avais seize. »

Kitai hocha la tête… et fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

« - Non. C'est impossible, déclara-t-elle. »

Ce refus catégorique déstabilisa Shiguré.

« - Je me souviens très bien de cette période, souffla Kitai.

- Sans doute pas si bien que ça. Tu sais, pour… »

Shiguré s'interrompit.

Et si elle ne savait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle. Je sais pour la malédiction. »

Shiguré hocha pensivement la tête.

Elle était donc bien ici dans un but précis.

Shiguré la dévisagea un moment, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, cherchant à retrouver dans cette jeune fille à l'air calculateur l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

Sans succès.

Elle avait tellement changé…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait éviter ?

* * *

Hoshi accompagna Ritsu jusque chez Shiguré. 

En fait, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

De toute façon, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, en ce moment.

Un'mei était inquiet à s'en rendre malade.

Shikyo était en train de songer à utiliser son « joker ».

Jin se rongeait les sangs à cause de Kitai et de Shikyo.

Et elle, au milieu d'eux, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Alors ce qu'elle avait voulu, ce soir, c'était peut-être simplement voir autre chose…

Hoshi jeta un regard en coin à Ritsu.  
Le jeune homme s'était montré très vague sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Mais si elle ne se trompait pas…

Hoshi sourit.

Espérons que « elle » serait bien là…

* * *

Mi-chan ressortit de cette maison diabolique, les larmes aux yeux. 

Elle en avait assez de tout ça.

Pourquoi était-elle encore là, à pleurer pour ce…

Elle soupira et commença à remonter le chemin.

Et s'arrêta.

Sur le chemin, il y avait…

Deux jeunes filles…

Non.

C'était…

Lui ?

* * *

Hoshi sourit, salua Mi-chan, Ritsu et les laissa là. 

Ensemble.

* * *

Kitai se mordit les lèvres. 

Ce que Shigure venait de lui raconter…

Est-ce que c'était possible ?  
Qu'elle ait eu une jumelle…

Et qu'elle ait tout oublié…

Pourtant, à cette époque…

« - Non, répéta-t-elle. Tu te trompes. »

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit par la fenêtre.

Hoshi venait d'entrer dans la maison.  
Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer tout ça maintenant.

Resté seul, Shigure poussa un long soupir.

Elle avait vraiment oublié ?

Alors…

Qu'est-ce que Hoshi savait vraiment…

Sur Kitai ?

Et sur eux…

Shigure sortit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire…

_**Chapitre trente-neuf : White Day**_

Jin'sei se servit un café.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Répéter à Shikyo ce que Kit lui avait dit…

Non, il ne le pouvait pas…

/Kitai souriait.

« - Ça faisait longtemps, Jin… »

Jin'sei rendit son sourire à la jeune fille.

« - Plutôt, oui. Il faut qu'on parle, Kit.

- De quoi ? demanda Kitai »

Jin'sei se mordit la lèvre.

Elle jouait toujours à ce petit jeu…

_Oui, elle adore ça…_

_Enerver les autres…_

_Les faire tourner en bourrique…_

_Mais ce coup-ci…_

«- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kit ? A quoi tu joue…

- Je ne joue pas, Jin. Je ne joue jamais avec les malédictions.

- Alors que…

- Réfléchis, Jin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre que vous aider, juste là ? »

Jin'sei sursauta.

Les aider ?  
En poussant Un'mei sous les roues d'une voiture ?

En jouant au chat et à la souris ?

En refusant de les rejoindre ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, sans elle…

A part recourir au « joker » de Shikyo.

Jin'sei ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Surtout pas à ça.

« - Si, Jin. Je vous aide, je t'assure.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Vous devez apprendre à vous débrouiller sans moi, Jin.

- On ne peut pas.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que Hoshi reste ici ? »

Jin'sei tressaillit.

« - Je me trompe ? demanda Kitai. Vous voulez qu'elle reste, non ? Mais comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse rester si elle a toujours besoin de moi ? »

_C'est vrai._

_Bien sûr._

_Nous sommes dépendants._

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'elle._

_Seul Shikyo le peut.  
Seul Shikyo est libre._

_Si nous ne pouvons pas nous détacher d'elle…_

_Hoshi devra repartir, encore._

_Et ça…_

_C'est hors de question…_

« - Comme ça, c'est mieux, assura Kitai. Vous ne risquez rien, si ? »

_Si._

_Et elle le sait._

« - Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, Mei va déjà mieux, non ? Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« - Au fait, on t'a fait passer le message ? Ren'ai arrivera avant l'été.

- Pourquoi si tard ?

- Mais je ne peux pas tout vous amener sur un plateau ! Déjà, je ne devrais pas en faire autant. »

_Elle disait ça avec un sourire si resplendissant…_

_Pourtant…_

_Nous avons si peu de chances…_

_D'y arriver…_

_Shikyo…/_

* * *

Hoshi soupira, et courut à moitié vers la sortie. 

Elle aurait voulu rattraper Un'mei.

Lui parler.

Lui poser la question, pour Arisa.

Elle ne trouverait pas autrement.

Et elle voulait savoir.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à rattraper son cousin.

Hoshi haussa les épaules.  
Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument lui demander ça maintenant.

Elle ralentit.

Yuki l'attendait, à la sortie du lycée…

* * *

Kyo rejoignit Tohru. 

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui…

Toujours souriante…

Sans un mot, Kyo sortit le paquet et lui tendit.

Tohru fronça les sourcils.

« - Ça fait un mois, expliqua Kyo. Nous sommes le quatorze mars. »

Tohru hocha la tête.

Le white day…

_**Chapitre quarante : L'espoir grandit**_

_**Ou**_

_**Une solution envisageable.**_

Hoshi frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Un'mei.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit en soupirant.

Elle alla directement s'installer près de la fenêtre.

Un'mei la regarda avec surprise.

Elle semblait bien plus en forme que d'habitude…

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il. »

Hoshi leva une main.

« - Cinq choses. Un, est-ce que tu connaissais le white day ? Deux, en tant que garçon, tu penses quoi d'un homme qui offre une perle à une femme ? Trois, en tant que Un'mei, tu penses quoi de Yuki en général ? Quatre, est-ce que tu connais un Kureno ? Cinq, tu ne trouves pas que Kitai est passé de « limite correct » à « franchement louche » ? »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Un'mei l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« - Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, par moment, tu deviens franchement louche, assura Un'mei »

Hoshi soupira.

« - Réponds-moi quand même, s'il te plait.

- Oui, je connaissais le white day puisque j'ai toujours vécu au Japon jusqu'ici… »

Hoshi se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié.

C'est vrai qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour la première fois…

« - Ensuite, en tant que garçon, je ne suis pas une référence, expliqua Un'mei.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Moi et les cadeaux…

- Vu comme ça…

- Après, c'est ton petit ami, pas le mien… »

Hoshi rougit violemment.

« - Mais tu…

- Je ne sais rien d'eux, Hoshi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? souffla Un'mei. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

Vraiment ?

Il ne savait…

Rien d'eux ?

Alors…

Comment…

« - Ce sont tes…

- Oui, coupa Un'mei. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu connais les tiens, toi ? »

Hoshi devait bien admettre que non.

_Mais si il ne sait pas…_

_Si il ne sait rien d'eux…_

_Comment…_

_Pourra-t-on…_

_Finir cette histoire _

« - Mei-chan, souffla Hoshi. Dans ce cas… Comment…

- Je ne sais pas, Hoshi… »

Et c'était ça qui l'angoissait autant, réalisa Hoshi.  
Cette tension…

Il ne savait pas comment faire avec eux…

Alors…

Qui pouvait savoir ?

Un'mei soupira.

« - Hoshi… que…

- Mei-chan… Si toi tu ne sais pas… »

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

« - Il faut qu'on aille voir chez Jin ! »

Un'mei ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, exactement ?

« - Dans ses archives, précisa Hoshi.

- Mais il n'aura d'information que sur la sienne…

- Non ! Jin-chan partage ses archives avec Kit ! »

Un'mei haussa les sourcils.

Alors…

Il hocha la tête.

Oui, ils allaient y aller…

* * *

Un'mei entra en premier dans la chambre de son cousin. 

Hoshi le suivit plus timidement.

« - Ça ne se fait pas trop, quand même, chuchota-t-elle. »

Un'mei haussa les épaules.

« - Parce que tu es trop pure. »

Il prit un fil de fer et s'attaqua à la serrure du placard.

« - C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sache faire ça, remarqua Hoshi »

Un'mei ouvrit la porte.

Le placard était plein à craquer : des feuilles, des dossiers et quelques photos.

Seule l'étagère du bas pouvait les intéresser.

Ils trièrent les papiers pendant des heures.

Puis Hoshi sourit.

« - Je l'ai, annonça-t-elle »

Un'mei releva la tête. Elle s'était assise sur le lit. Lui était en tailleur sur le tapis.

« - Tu as quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui tendit la feuille et commença à ranger le reste.

Elle l'avait trouvé.

La liste de solutions de Kit.

Et la première des solutions lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Rejeter son chef de famille, le symbole de la malédiction…

Hoshi s'étira et se leva.

Il faudrait qu'elle rencontre le chef de la famille Soma, bientôt…

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 5 : Sekkei

**_Fan2Tout : _**merci ! ne sois pas désolée, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews !

_**Partie cinq : Sekkei.**_

_**Chapitre quarante-un : Toutes les filles**_

_**Ou**_

_**Le nouveau roman de Shigure**_

Shigure se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était seul. Les jeunes étaient au lycée.

Enfin, presque seul : on frappait à la porte depuis un bon moment.

Shigure sourit. Les coups s'espaçaient peu à peu, signe que sa visiteuse se fatiguait.

Il attendit encore un peu, pour faire bonne figure, puis se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« - Bienvenue, Mi-chan, salua-t-il. »

A genoux sur le perron, son assistante d'édition releva timidement la tête.

« - Sensei… souffla-t-elle. »

Elle se releva d'un bond.

« - Vos pages ! Donnez-moi vos pages ! C'est votre date limite ! Sensei !

- Ah… C'était aujourd'hui ?

- Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas prêt ?

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ecrivez, écrivez, écrivez !

- Mi-chan…

- Vous devez rendre votre manuscrit, sensei !

- Calme-toi. Le manuscrit est prêt.

- Me calmer ? Alors que vous… Quoi ? »

Mi-chan s'interrompit.

« - Prêt, répéta-t-elle, incrédule. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Mais Shigure lui souriait, parfaitement serein.

« - Alors… je peux l'avoir ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, répondit Shigure. »

Son sourire s'était figé. Mi-chan sursauta.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui préparait encore ?

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Et bien… Comment dire ? Je l'ai… confié à une amie pour qu'elle le lise. »

Un oiseau siffla, dehors.

« - Quoooiiii ! Rappelez-la, rappelez-la, il vous faut ce manuscrit, senseiiii !

- Je ne peux pas, voyons.

- Mais…

- Elle doit être au lycée à l'heure qu'il est, expliqua Shigure. Et puis, ce ne serait pas très correct… »

Encore cet oiseau, dehors.

« - Sensei ! Il n'y a donc rien qui compte, pour vous ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Quoi ?

- Toutes les filles, voyons, toutes les filles… »

Crétin d'oiseau.

* * *

Jin'sei s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, au salon, et prit le manuscrit.  
Il l'ouvrit à la première page. 

Hoshi et Un'mei rentraient plus tard que lui, aujourd'hui.

Il fallait en profiter…

Shikyo entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Jin'sei sourit.

« - Salut, fit-il. Tu devrais venir voir ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shikyo.

- Un texte que Shigure Soma vient de confier à Hoshi. »

Shikyo sursauta et se tourna vers Jin'sei.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

_Je ne le reconnais même plus…_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est…_

_Cette malédiction _

« - Tu fouilles dans les affaires de Hoshi, maintenant ? demanda Shikyo.

- Elle a bien fouillé dans les miennes, répliqua Jin'sei. »

Shikyo fronça les sourcils.

_On ne se fait même plus confiance les uns les autres…_

_Il faut faire quelque chose…_

_Je devrais…_

« - Et c'est une raison ? demanda Shikyo

- C'est intéressant, Kyo-chan. Tu devrais écouter…

- Non merci. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« - Elles étaient deux jumelles, lut Jin'sei. Kitai aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vairons. Kisaki aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés. »

Shikyo tressaillit et pivota lentement.

« - Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, s'étonna faussement Jin'sei. »

Shikyo haussa les épaules et rejoignit son cousin.

Il regarda le manuscrit par-dessus l'épaule de Jin'sei.

Ce livre…

Qu'est-ce que…

_**Chapitre quarante-deux : La vie et la mort**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment former un tandem enflammé**_

Shikyo tournait en rond dans la pièce.

Il était nerveux.

Cette histoire…

Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ?

D'après Hoshi, c'était Shigure qui avait écrit ce livre…

Malédiction ou la légende d'un sorcier…

Et maintenant ça ?

Des jumelles…

Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ?

Jin'sei avait reposé le manuscrit sur la table où il l'avait trouvé.

Il avait regagné son fauteuil en silence.

_Si cette histoire est vraie…  
Alors Kitai…_

Jin'sei se releva et commença à tourner en rond, dans le sens inverse à celui de Shikyo.

Shikyo soupira et se laissa tomber à son tour dans le fauteuil.

Il tapotait du pied sur le sol, perplexe.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans cette histoire.

« - Elle aurait eu une jumelle… souffla-t-il.

- Qui serait morte, précisa Jin'sei.

- Mais c'est impossible. Pas de jumeaux dans la famille. Jamais.

- Je sais, répondit Jin'sei.

- Jin, si c'est vrai… Ce que ça veut dire… »

_Ce que ça pourrait signifier…_

_Ce serait tellement…_

_Grave ?_

_Ou, au contraire…_

_Une porte de sortie _

Jin'sei hocha sombrement la tête.

Il savait très bien ce que ça pouvait signifier pour eux.

« - Si elle avait vraiment une jumelle, souffla-t-il.

Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec nous, acheva Shikyo. »

Les deux jeunes gens frissonnèrent.

Pourtant…

« - Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, souffla Jin'sei. Appeler sa mère. Appeler Kokushi.

Non, répondit Shikyo. Il y a plus simple et plus sûr. »

Jin'sei se tourna vers son cousin et frissonna.

Il ne pensait quand même pas…

Jin'sei sursauta. Shikyo se dressa d'un bond.

« - Tu as entendu ? demanda l'étudiant.

- Bien sûr, répondit son cousin. »

Il s'élança vers la porte.

Jin'sei se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ils sortirent en même temps et eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux blonds s'éloigner en courant.

Shikyo s'élança à la suite de Kitai.

Jin'sei soupira et courut à son tour.

Mais la jeune fille les sema rapidement.

* * *

Kitai courut longtemps. 

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai, tout ça ?

_Si j'avais une jumelle…_

_Alors ça voudrait dire que…_

_Je ne suis pas des leurs ?_

_Alors c'est pour ça…_

_Que je…_

Kitai secoua la tête.

Non.  
Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Pas encore.

* * *

Shikyo soupira. 

Jin'sei se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est quoi, ton moyen de savoir ? »

Shikyo secoua la tête.

Pas encore.

Ils avaient le temps.

Inutile de se presser pour l'instant.

L'essentiel, c'était de tout démêler, lentement.

Et de laisser les plus jeunes s'en occuper un peu.

_**Chapitre quarante-trois : Le cheval**_

_**Ou**_

_**Sans aide**_

Hoshi s'approchait du manoir Soma.

Il pleuvait, aujourd'hui, et elle se demandait si Un'mei était triste ou si c'était normal…

Normal, sans doute…

Enfin, elle l'espérait…

Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Juste aller voir au manoir Soma.

Juste aller voir Akito…

Juste l'approcher, sans lui parler, sans être vu.

Juste voir si la théorie de Kit était valable…

* * *

Rin s'appuya de la main à un arbre. 

Ses jambes tremblaient fortement, menaçant de se dérober sous son poids.

Elle commençait à fatiguer.

Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, lui cachant presque la vue.

Elle en avait marre.

Marre de bouger.

Marre de lutter.

Marre de penser constamment à Haru alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'oublier…

* * *

Hoshi arriva en vue du manoir. 

Impressionnant.

Elle l'avait déjà pensé la première fois, et son point de vue n'avait pas changé.

Maintenant…

Si elle voulait voir Akito sans que lui la remarque…

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait devoir s'accrocher…

Mais elle devait…

Au moins essayer…

_Sinon, Shikyo…_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?_

_C'est le réalisme d'Un'mei qui est en train de me contaminer ?_

_On a toujours réussi.  
La malédiction de Shikyo était plus évidente à démêler que celle-ci, mais…_

_Tout de même…_

_Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on y arrive pas, si ?_

_Si…_

_Il y a ce chef de famille qui semble tenir à la malédiction alors que les autres la rejettent…_

_Il y a le manque d'indice._

_Il y a l'absence de Kit…_

_Mais pourtant…_

Hoshi posa une main à plat sur le mur.

Pourtant, elle voulait encore y croire…

Croire qu'ils réussiraient…

Croire que rien ne les arrêteraient…

Un bruissement la fit relever la tête.

Il y avait quelqu'un ?

Hoshi croisa les yeux noisettes d'une petite fille.

Elles restèrent un moment face à face.

Puis Hoshi sourit. La fillette était blond aux yeux noisette, trop adorable pour être bavarde, trop maligne pour être tranquille.

« - Konnichiha, salua Hoshi, comme s'il était tout naturel qu'elle se trouve là. »

L'enfant répondit de manière inaudible.

Bizarrement, ce fut ce silence qui frappa le plus Hoshi, plus que sa ressemblance à Momiji.

« - Je m'appelle Hoshi. Et toi ? »

Les lèvres de l'enfant remuèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, Hoshi l'entendit.

« - Momo… Soma. »

Hoshi sourit et s'adossa au mur.

« - C'est étrange, dit-elle, tu ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais. »

Hoshi ferma les yeux.

La fillette n'était pas maudite.

Pourtant… il y avait comme… de la mélancolie ?

A son âge…

Pourquoi ?

Momo la fixait sans ciller.

Ça aussi, c'était étrange, se dit Hoshi.

A cet âge, elle-même aurait sans doute fui en courant si une inconnue l'avait abordé ainsi…

« - Soma ? demanda Hoshi. Tu vis ici alors ? Avec ta famille ?

…Oui… »

Hoshi sourit d'avantage.

Elle était trop mignonne !

« - Et… C'est grand, là-dedans, non ? Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de cousins à l'intérieur… »

Momo hocha la tête.

Hoshi respira mieux. Bon. Plus qu'un essai…

Et elle serait fixée…

« - Et… Tu connais Momiji ? »

La réaction fut immédiate. Momo sursauta, ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis sourit.

« - Oui… Tu le connais, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Ses yeux s'étaient allumés.

Hoshi soupira discrètement.

Donc c'était bien elle…

Sa sœur…

« - Oui. Momiji est dans mon lycée, expliqua Hoshi. Et, toi, tu es…

Momiji est gentil, dit Momo. Et en plus, je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à maman. »

Elle torturait la manche de son haut.

Hoshi sourit.

Décidément, Momo était tout simplement…

Adorable…

_**Chapitre quarante-quatre : Je veux juste…**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment essayer de rester en forme.**_

Rin dut s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

C'était lassant.

Elle s'appuya de la main, puis, découragée, s'adossa à l'arbre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

C'était bon, une fois de temps en temps.

Se laisser aller.

Se laisser glisser sur le sol.

S'étendre un peu.

Se détendre un peu.  
Et ne plus penser à rien…

A part…

Ça…

* * *

Un'mei bascula en avant et dut se rattraper à la grille du jardin pour ne pas tomber. 

Les jambes tremblantes, il se força à se relever.

Qu'est-ce que c'était…

Ce choc, soudain…

Il s'était senti si faible…

Comme si…

Un'mei frémit.

Comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de mourir…

* * *

Hoshi dit au revoir, fit demi-tour. 

Elle était sur le point de partir.

« - Tu reviendras ? demanda Momo »

Hoshi se retourna, et sourit.

« - Tu reviendras me voir, hein ? répéta la fillette

Comment ?

Par ici ! »

Momo se retourna et partit en courant.

Hoshi la suivit à un rythme plus lent.

Momo se tenait fièrement à côté d'une faille dans le mur.

« - C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Comme ça, tu pourras rentrer quand tu veux. Tu viendras ?

Bien sûr, assura Hoshi. Mais pour aujourd'hui, tu devrais rentrer, je crois. »

Momo hocha la tête et repartit.

Hoshi attendit une minute supplémentaire, pour faire bonne mesure.

Et entra dans la propriété.

* * *

Rin fixait le ciel, à bout de souffle. 

C'était agréable.

Quelques nuages passant sur un ciel bleu pale. On ne regardait pas assez souvent le ciel, au fond. C'est comme Haru. Elle n'avait pas assez regardé Haru, en fait. Il leur aurait fallu plus de temps. Il leur aurait fallu.

Merde, tout le monde s'en foutait, du ciel, et elle, elle se foutait de Haru.  
C'était tout.

Et elle en avait marre de penser tout le temps à lui.

Le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux ambrés entra dans son champ de vision.

« - Ça ne va pas ? demanda l'apparition. »

_Non, ça ne va pas._

_Je suis fatiguée._

_J'ai mal._

_Et je me sens si faible…_

_Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à Haru, toujours _

« - Très bien, répondit Rin de manière plutôt agressive. »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, et Hoshi dut reculer précipitamment pour éviter la collision.

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Pas la peine de s'énerver. C'est juste que tu avais l'air plutôt mal en point…

Je me reposais. C'est interdit ?

Non, mais se reposer sur le chemin, c'est assez rare…

Et après ? Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Hey, qui es-tu, au fait ? »

Rin serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que cette fille foutait là ?

« - Je m'appelle Hoshi Yuki, répondit la jeune fille. Et… tu es…

- De quoi je mêle ?

- Oh, désolée ! Apparemment tu n'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes…

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! »

Rin en avait assez.

Elle était épuisée, et cette fille la fatiguait encore plus.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je voulais voir Akito.

- Tu es suicidaire ou simplement cinglée ? »

Hoshi réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

« - Simplement cinglée, je pense. Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas aller le voir ? enchaîna-t-elle. »

Rin haussa les épaules.

« - Fais comme tu veux. Rien à foutre. »

Hoshi tendit une main vers elle.

Rin se dégagea d'un geste brusque et partit en courant.

Hoshi haussa les sourcils.

C'était le cheval, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Hoshi se tourna vers l'enceinte de la propriété, d'où elle venait, puis vers l'imposant manoir, au centre, qu'elle voyait déjà.

Elle frémit.

Akito…

Est-ce que c'était bien lui, qu'elle avait vu, avec Hatori ?

Alors…

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment…

Hoshi frissonna de nouveau et fit demi-tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait peur de cet endroit.

* * *

Akito la vit faire demi-tour, lâcha le rideau et serra les poings. 

Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de cette fille…

_**Chapitre quarante-cinq : La golden week**_

_**Ou**_

_**Encore en vacances ! **_

Jin'sei sourit.

Il faisait beau.

Tant mieux.

Demain, la Golden Week commençait.

Une semaine de vacances.

Ce serait bien.

Ça leur ferait du bien, à tous.

Il arriva en vue de la maison.

Un'mei était agrippé à la grille comme si sa vie en dépendait, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Ça ne va pas ? demanda Jin'sei. »

Un'mei sursauta.

« - Si, très bien, lâcha-t-il. »

Il fit volte-face et rentra à l'intérieur.

« - Proximité des maudits, souffla Shikyo. »

Ce fut au tour de Jin'sei de sursauter. Il n'avait pas entendu son cousin approcher.

« - Quoi ?

- Proximité des maudits, répéta Shikyo.

- De ses maudits ?

- Ben oui, pas des nôtres quand même.

- Tu n'es pas clair…

- Ses maudits sont dans le coin. Comme il est lié à eux, il ressent leur douleur ou leur faiblesse. C'est comme ça.

- Ah ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu le même problème.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

- Pas moi, répondit sombrement Shikyo. »

Le jeune homme resserra sa queue de cheval et rentra à son tour.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

Il n'oublierait jamais.

Pour lui, l'histoire était fini.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.  
S'il n'y avait pas son joker…

* * *

Hoshi rentra lentement. 

C'était la Golden Week, demain. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait presque oublié…

Il faudrait prévoir quelque chose…

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester ici pendant toutes les vacances ?

Si ?

Peut-être…

Les Yuki devaient bien avoir d'autres propriétés, non ?

Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne…

« - Tadaima ! annonça Hoshi en refermant la porte.

- Okaeri, l'accueillirent Jin'sei et Shikyo qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée. »

Hoshi se tourna vers eux.

Eux, il devaient être au courant, non ?

« - Dites, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait passer la Golden Week ? Une grande propriété ou bien…

- Une grande propriété ? Dans la famille… Et bien, il y en a deux, je crois, une en montagne et l'autre au bord de la mer…, répondit Jin'sei.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hoshi. »

Deux propriétés ?

Ça voulait dire…

Deux salles d'archives, aussi, non ?

« - On pourrait aller en montagne, non ? Ce serait sympa…

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Shikyo. Mais quand tu dis « on », tu penses « on » ?

- Je pense à nous…

- Et aux Soma ? demanda Jin'sei. »

Hoshi hocha la tête.

« - Les Soma et les autres. Arisa et Saki, par exemple. J'aimerais bien rencontrer le frère de Saki, aussi…

- Rien que ça ? demanda Shikyo avec un sourire. Ça va faire du monde… »

Hoshi sourit.

« - Il faut déjà qu'ils acceptent. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air parfaitement convaincue.

« - Je vais en parler à Mei-chan ! »

Elle ôta ses chaussures et monta les escaliers par petits bonds.

Jin'sei l'observa, les yeux ronds.

« - Mei-chan ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dit, confirma Shikyo. »

_**Chapitre quarante-six : A tous les Soma…**_

Hoshi sonna d'abord chez Shigure. Il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un.

Tohru lui ouvrit rapidement.

« - Konnichiha, Hoshi-kun.

- Konnichiha, Tohru. Je peux vous parler un moment ? »

Tohru la fit entrer.

Ils étaient tous à table, même si les plats n'avaient pas encore été servis.

Hoshi sourit.

Cette maison avait vraiment une bonne ambiance.

Elle adorait être ici, c'était peut-être pour ça.

Elle salua tout le monde et les observa un moment, puis décida que oui, ils viendraient.

« - Vous faites quelque chose pour la Golden Week ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« - Non, répondit Shigure.

- Oh, c'est triste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il faut profiter des vacances, non ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Yuki. »

Bizarrement, cette scène leur rappelait quelque chose, à tous.

« - Ben on part dans une propriété en montagne… Moi, Jin-chan, Kyo-chan et Mei-chan. Vous voulez venir ?

- Ça serait bien, répondit Yuki, vous partez quand ?

- Oh, dans quatre heures, pourquoi ?

- Quatre heures ! s'écria Kyo. Mais ça ne va pas non ?

- Bah pourquoi ? s'étonna Hoshi

- Disons que tu nous annonces ça un peu tard, quand même, fit remarquer Yuki.

- Alors tu ne viendra pas ? »

Hoshi le fixait, l'air choquée, les larmes aux yeux.  
Yuki sourit.

« - Si, bien sûr, admit-il.

- Oui ! s'écria Hoshi. Merci ! »

Yuki soupira.

Comme si elle lui laissait le choix…

« - Et toi, Tohru ? demanda Hoshi. Tu viendras, hein ?

- Moi ? Mais je…

- Oh allez, s'il te plait ! Ce serait tellement bien…

- D'accord, répondit Tohru. »

Hoshi sourit.

C'était gagné.

Pour Kyo…

Hoshi se plaça derrière Tohru.

« - Kyo-kun, tu ne vas pas laisser Tohru seule avec nous, si ?

- La ferme ! Je viens ! cria Kyo »

Hoshi sourit encore plus.

Shigure hocha la tête.

« - Je viens aussi, annonça-t-il.

- Super ! s'écria Hoshi. Bon, je passe vous prendre dans quatre heures ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle repartit brusquement.

Kyo soupira.

Cette fille était vraiment cinglée.

* * *

Hoshi marcha un moment. 

Il lui restait du monde à prévenir.

Les Soma, et les autres…

Elle aurait bien invité Momo, mais ça ferait sans doute plus de peine à Momiji qu'autre chose, au final…

Elle arriva en vue du manoir Soma, et soupira.

Au moins, ils habitaient tous au même endroit…

* * *

Shikyo chargea les bagages de ses deux cousins à l'arrière du bus. 

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Hoshi ait réussi à le louer en si peu de temps.

Mais le fait était là : ils avaient un bus et un chauffeur pour les conduire en montagne.

Pratique.

Restait à avoir la liste des invités…

Trois heures et quarante minutes plus tard, Hoshi arrivait en courant.

Elle reprit son souffle longuement.

« - Alors ? demanda Jin'sei.

- On doit aller chercher Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Saki et son frère, chez eux, et puis Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa et Hiro au manoir Soma. Peut-être Rin, aussi, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Rien que ça ? Tu prévois combien de collisions ? »

Hoshi rit.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-elle. Pas grave. On verra bien une fois là-bas ! »

_**Chapitre quarante-sept : … et autres gens.**_

Un'mei se renfonça dans son siège. Il y avait trop de monde.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Au premier rang, Hiro boudait, personne ne savait trop pourquoi. Kisa était assise juste derrière lui, près de la vitre. Tohru était à côté de Kisa.

En théorie assis à droite d'Hiro, Momiji s'était mis à genoux sur son siège, s'était retournée et discutait avec Tohru par-dessus le dossier.

De l'autre côté du bus, sur les deux sièges à droite de Tohru, Megumi observait le paysage, rêveur. Assise à gauche de son frère, Saki observait Tohru et le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

Un rang derrière Tohru, Kyo l'observait aussi, en silence et en râlant un peu.

Dés que le bus était arrivé, Kagura avait volé la place à côté de lui.

Kyo soupira.

Il aurait préféré, et de loin, être à côté de Tohru.

Kagura s'était penché vers lui et discutait avec Tohru et Momiji, entre les deux sièges.

Kyo soupira de nouveau.

Arisa était un rang derrière lui. Elle s'ennuyait un peu et donnait des coups dans le fauteuil du rouquin depuis un moment.

Installés de l'autre côté du bus, Yuki et Hoshi lisaient, chacun dans leur coin.

Haru était assis derrière eux et regardait défiler les arbres. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une forêt.

Rin n'était pas là.

Bien sûr.

C'était couru d'avance.

Comment aurait-elle pu être là ?

Haru se demanda fugacement si Hoshi l'avait quand même invité, ou pas.

Mais quelle importance, de toute façon ?

Elle n'était pas venue.

C'était tout.

Assis à côté de Haru, Ritsu, pour une fois habillé en homme, regardait Mi-chan du coin de l'œil.

Elle était venue…

Si seulement…

Shigure soupira.

Mi-chan s'était assise à côté de lui et le harcelait pour qu'il récupère son manuscrit.

Jin'sei et Shikyo étaient de l'autre côté et, une feuille tenue entre eux, prenaient des notes, personne ne savait sur quoi exactement.

Et, assis au fond, Un'mei trouvait qu'ils étaient vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

« -Allez ! Mais donnez-moi ce manuscrit, sensei ! supplia Mi-chan. » 

Shigure soupira.

« - Hoshi-kun, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? »

Hoshi releva le nez de sa lecture.

« - Pour que vous ne puissiez pas la torturez, Shigure-san.

- Je vois, soupira Shigure. »

Il sortit un livre et fit de son mieux pour oublier Mi-chan.

Hoshi se replongea dans sa lecture.

Ce nouveau roman de Shigure était absorbant.

Kitai et Kisaki…

Deux jumelles…

Et Shigure était au courant…

Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Est-ce que ça pouvait…

Etre vrai… ?

* * *

Kyo se leva d'un bond. 

« - Arrête ça, yankee !

- T'as un problème, Kyon-kyon ? demanda Arisa, parfaitement calme.

- Arrête de taper dans mon fauteuil !

- Pas question. T'es trop marrant quand tu t'énerve. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyo et Arisa.

« - Pff, n'importe quoi, râla Hiro. »

Momiji rit, fort.

Le chauffeur poussa un énorme soupir et, excédé, donna un coup de frein brusque.

Tout le monde fut secoué, et Arisa et Kyo, qui étaient debout, basculèrent en avant.

* * *

Un vent glacé parcourut le bus, alors que les deux jeunes gens tombaient… 

Kyo heurta Kagura, qui tomba à son tour.

Ils roulèrent tous deux au sol, et Kyo se jeta sur le côté pour éviter Arisa, qui s'écrasa à son tour sur Kagura.

Les trois jeunes gens se relevèrent en même temps.

« - Kyoooo ! hurla Kagura. Tu n'essaie même pas de protéger une fille ! Tu es trop méchant ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui.

« - C'est pas ça, idiote ! protesta Kyo »

Mais les yeux de Kagura brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, et il préféra reculer.

Il trébucha et tomba en arrière.

Le chauffeur se leva et se tourna vers eux.

Hoshi releva vivement les jambes et Kyo s'étala devant elle.

Déséquilibrée par le mouvement de son ex-future cible, Kagura frappa dans le vide et, emportée par son élan, tomba en travers des jambes du rouquin.

Arisa les observa, les yeux ronds.

Yuki et Haru poussèrent un long soupir.

« - ça suffit ! protesta Kyo alors que Kagura le forçait à se relever.

- Assez ! hurla le chauffeur. A vos places ! Tous ! Et je ne veux plus rien entendre d'ici la fin du voyage ! »

Tout le monde se rassit en bougonnant plus ou moins, et le chauffeur redémarra, un peu brusquement, mais cette fois tout le monde s'y attendait et personne ne trébucha.

Hoshi se réinstalla, jambes tendues devant elle, et reprit une nouvelle fois sa lecture. Elle avait presque fini.

Shigure…

Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur eux…

Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle, un jour.

Un jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

_**Chapitre quarante-huit : Comme un jeu de dominos…**_

Kyo s'étira et se leva.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers.

Le jour se levait à peine…

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé si tôt ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise…

Il avait fait un cauchemar ?

Oui, peut-être…

Il entra dans la cuisine…  
Et s'arrêta.

Tohru était déjà là, et Kyo se demanda pourquoi elle tenait absolument à préparer le petit-déjeuner alors qu'ils étaient en vacances.

Elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu descendre.

Kyo sourit, entra dans la pièce…

« - Pourquoi tu te fatigues pour nous ? demanda-t-il. »

Tohru sursauta et faillit lâcher sa poêle.

Elle se retourna, les yeux rougis, brillant, et Kyo vit clairement qu'elle avait pleuré.

« - Kyo-chan… souffla-t-elle. »

Kyo s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - Tohru-chan… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tohru secoua la tête et s'essuya vivement les yeux.

« - Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire presque convaincant tellement il était beau.

- C'est pas rien, idiote. Tu as encore pleuré…

- Non, ça va Kyo-chan. J'ai juste… »

_J'ai juste réalisé…_

_Que le temps passait…_

_A la fin de l'année…_

_Nous quittons le lycée…_

_Et après…_

_Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?_

« - Tu as juste ? demanda Kyo

Non, rien… »

Kyo soupira…

Et réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls ensembles pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

« - Tohru… commença-t-il. Je… »

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien.  
Juste comme ça…

Juste pour…

« - Guten tag ! s'écria une voix »

Momiji entra dans la pièce en souriant.

Kyo poussa un long soupir.

Haru suivait Momiji de près, et Arisa, bien réveillée, et Saki, qui avait senti l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, arrivèrent presque en même temps.

Kyo comprit que, vraiment, ils étaient trop nombreux ici et il poussa un long soupir.

* * *

Hoshi et Un'mei descendirent en même temps. 

Il y avait déjà du monde quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Et le bruit qui allait avec.

Un'mei haussa les épaules, se servit un chocolat chaud et s'assit à table.

Hoshi soupira et le rejoignit, puis elle tourna sa chaise et observa le duel qui était sur le point de s'engager entre Arisa et Kyo.

Kagura entra à ce moment là.

Elle allait trop vite et ne regardait pas où elle allait, ce qui fait qu'elle heurta Haru qui heurta Momiji qui heurta Saki qui heurta Arisa qui heurta Kyo qui heurta Tohru.

On entendit un double « pouf » et une épaisse fumée envahit la pièce.

Hoshi faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat.

Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Saki et Arisa en enjambant légèrement un lapin blond.

« - C'est quoi cette fumée ? demanda Arisa

- Et ce bruit…

- Au fait, vous savez que, dans ma famille, nous avons une tradition ? »

Un'mei releva brusquement la tête.

Elle n'allait quand même pas…

Tohru ramassa discrètement les vêtements de Kyo et de Momiji et sortit de la pièce, suivie par un chat et un lapin.

Hoshi soupira intérieurement et remercia le hasard ou tout ce qu'on voulait d'avoir fait en sorte que Haru soit coincé entre Kagura et Momiji, parce qu'un bœuf aurait été moins facile à cacher.

« - Quelle tradition ? demanda Kagura.

- Oh, nous défaisons les légendes. »

Un'mei ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Hein ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Ben nous les défaisons. »

Hoshi rit.

« - C'est une sorte de… jeu ? Mais en plus sérieux. Toute légende cache quelque chose, que ce soit un trésor ou une simple énigme.

- Oh, fit Kagura, tout en se disant que ce n'était pas plus clair comme ça. »

Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être l'avis général.

« - Et il y a aussi les malédictions, souffla Hoshi. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Un'mei de s'étrangler à moitié avec sa boisson.

* * *

Kyo se rhabilla, et soupira. 

Ils étaient trop nombreux, aucun doute la-dessus.

Hoshi était totalement inconsciente d'avoir invité autant de monde…

« - Hoshi est totalement inconsciente d'avoir invité autant de monde, râla-t-il.

- M-mais Kyo-chan… Elle voulait nous faire plaisir, dit Tohru. E-et puis… »

Kyo soupira.

Comment pouvait-on résister à Tohru quand elle faisait cette tête là ?

_**Chapitre quarante-neuf : … ou comment créer un beau foutoir avec neuf maudits et huit non maudits.**_

« - Les malédictions ? demanda Haru. »

Un'mei toussa.

« - Euh… Hoshi ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ? demanda-t-il. »

Hoshi se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-elle. Fais pas cette tête là, Mei-chan ! Je disais ça pour rire hein !

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de plaisanter, fit remarquer Arisa. »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

« - Bon, c'est vrai que ma famille à toujours étudié les légendes et les malédictions. Maintenant… Je suppose que ça n'existe pas vraiment, pas vrai ? »

Tout le monde la regardait, l'air soupçonneux.

« - Au fait, où sont passés Kyon-kyon et…

- Je suis là, yankee ! »

Kyo, Tohru et Momiji se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce.

On sentit un net soulagement parcourir une bonne partie de la pièce.

Hoshi sortit sans un mot.

Un'mei soupira, reposa sa tasse et la suivit.

Il la retrouva dans le couloir, morte de rire.

« - Franchement, y a rien de drôle, râla-t-il.

- Si, au contraire, affirma Hoshi entre deux éclats de rire. Détends-toi un peu, Mei-chan, et tu verra que c'est assez drôle. »

Un'mei grogna quelque chose de pas très poli et s'adossa au mur.

« - Ils vont finir par comprendre avec tes idioties… »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

« - Ils ont déjà compris au moins en partie, sourit Hoshi. Enfin, je crois. »

Elle cessa de rire et s'étira.

« - Je vais voir Yuki. A bientôt ! »

Un'mei la regarda s'éloigner, poussa un long soupir, et sortit.

* * *

Mi-chan ouvrit sa porte en soupirant. 

Elle en avait marre de devoir toujours le supplier.

Est-ce que, pour une fois, il ne pourrait pas…

Etre gentil…  
Et…

Mi-chan s'immobilisa.

Un paquet était devant sa porte.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

Une écriture fine avait rajouté une ligne sur le paquet.

« - De la part de Shigure… »

Mi-chan ouvrit le paquet sans y croire.

Si.

C'était bel et bien le manuscrit de Shigure.

Mi-chan se laissa tomber à genoux et éclata en larmes.

Shigure sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir à pas de loups. Il ne tenait pas à tomber sur Mi-chan alors qu'elle venait enfin de récupérer son manuscrit.

Hoshi lui avait rendu sans un mot.  
Elle l'avait lu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Maintenant…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait pensé ?

Ritsu s'approcha de Mitsuru.

« - Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Mitsuru releva la tête.

Il se tenait devant elle…

L'air si timide et… triste ?

Mitsuru sourit.

« - N-non. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai son manuscrit, après tout. »

Ritsu l'aida à se relever.

Mitsuru soupira légèrement.

Il était vraiment mignon, en plus…

Mais…

Il avait quelque chose de…

Spécial ?

Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, comme elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas choquée quand, l'autre jour, elle l'avait vu avec un kimono féminin…

Ritsu lui sourit.

Elle était vraiment mignonne.

* * *

Hoshi frappa doucement à la porte de Yuki. 

Il vint lui ouvrir, mal réveillée, les cheveux encore ébouriffés.

« - Mm ?

- Ohayou, Yun-chan.

- Ohaaaayou Hoshi-chan, répondit-il en baillant."

Hoshi sourit.

Il la fit rentrer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'ailleurs ?

Mais…

Au fond, il avait raison, non ?

Hoshi soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Yuki.

« - Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme d'habitude, remarqua Yuki.

- J'ai sommeil.

- C'est moi qui suis censé avoir du mal à me réveiller, non ? »

Hoshi sourit.

Oui, c'était vrai.

_**Chapitre cinquante : Akito**_

_**Ou**_

_**Les ennuis ne font que commencer.**_

Hatori poussa un léger soupir et sortit du manoir.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Peu importe où.

Peu importe jusque quand.

Akito serra les poings.

Ses maudits étaient en train de lui échapper.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis quand est-ce que ça tournait mal, comme ça ?

_Mal ?_

_Qu'ils se détachent de moi…_

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment un mal ?  
Est-ce que c'est vraiment…_

_…_

_Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_

_Non._

_J'ai raison._

_Ils doivent rester près de moi._

_Il ne peuvent pas m'échapper._

_Ils sont maudits._

_Ils n'ont que moi._

_Alors, pourquoi…_

Akito se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens plus libre ?_

_je ne veux pas…_

_On dirait qu'ils se libèrent…_

_Et moi aussi ?_

_Je ne veux pas de ça !_

_Je ne veux pas que ça change…_

_Je suis bien comme ça…_

_Oui, je suis heureux comme ça…_

_Je dois y croire…_

_Parce que…_

_C'est tout ce que j'ai _

* * *

Hatori marcha un bon moment. 

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près d'elle qu'il la reconnut.

Kitai ?

Hatori s'arrêta.

C'était bien elle, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux vairons…

Elle était en pleine conversation à son portable.

« - Oui… Je sais ! C'est bon… Fais comme tu peux, Ai. Arrive avant l'été… Oui… Non, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! D'accord… A plus… »

Kitai raccrocha, soupira et se retourna.

Et vit Hatori.

Kitai eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Cet homme…

Elle le connaissait…

Hatori Soma ?

C'était lui…

« - Non… NON ! »

Kitai hurla et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Hatori plus que perplexe.

Kitai courut longtemps.

Non, c'était impossible.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Elle refusait d'y croire !

Pourtant…

Pourtant, elle se souvenait…

Kitai s'arrêta enfin.

Le cimetière était à deux pas.

C'était le seul moyen d'être sure…

* * *

Akito soupira. 

Cette fille était vraiment dangereuse. Cette… Tohru Honda… C'était elle qui lui fourrait toutes ses idées dans le crâne…

Et l'autre, aussi.  
Celle qui l'avait vu traîner au manoir, l'autre jour…

Cette fille… Il y avait du danger en elle…

C'était à cause d'elles…

Qu'il commençait à douter…

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 6 : Myoujou

**_Fan2Tout : _**merci beaucoup n.n et oui, j'adore Momo, donc... (nyo elle est trop chou !)

**_Kyarah : _**merci. Voilà la suite, donc (j'y ai mis le temps, désolée >. )

_**Partie six : Myoujou**_

**_Chapitre cinquante-un : La fin des vacances_**

_**Ou**_

_**Retour approximatif à la normale.**_

Le chauffeur s'appuya à la portière de son bus et porta les mains à ses tempes.

Non, pas encore eux !

Ils n'auraient pas pu demander quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Il ouvrit la porte en soupirant et aida les soi-disant adultes à charger les bagages.

Le rouquin se disputait encore avec la décolorée.

L'autre, le petit blond, parlait gaiement et très fort avec sa copine.

Le chauffeur soupira de nouveau et prit de l'aspirine.

La brunette se jeta sur le rouquin en criant.

Beaucoup d'aspirine.

* * *

Kyo repoussa légèrement Kagura, poussa presque tout le monde, et réussit à atteindre la place à côté de Tohru le premier. 

Il soupira de soulagement et sourit à sa voisine.

Kisa s'installa derrière Tohru, et Hiro bouscula Momiji pour l'empêcher de s'installer à côté de Kisa.

En désespoir de cause, Momiji s'assit de l'autre côté du bus, à la hauteur de Tohru, à côté de Haru.

Mi-chan délaissa Shigure pour s'installer près de Ritsu.

Les autres reprirent à peu près les mêmes places qu'à l'aller.

* * *

Le chauffeur poussa un nouveau soupir. 

Quelque chose lui disait que ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos non plus.

Il était un peu ailleurs, toutefois, et avait un peu de mal à suivre la route, et là, quelque chose lui assurait que l'aspirine n'était pas étrangère à tout ça.

* * *

Le chauffeur avait l'air tellement dans les vapes que personne n'osa dire un mot. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à se cramponner à leur siège en priant pour qu'il ne rate pas un virage. 

Etrangement, quand le chauffeur s'arrêta enfin devant chez les Yuki et proposa de ramener aussi les autres, ils lui assurèrent tous que ce n'était pas la peine, merci, et qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien tout seuls.

Le chauffeur redémarra en se disant qu'il devrait utiliser la même méthode avec les centres de loisirs.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent tous assez rapidement. 

Hoshi prit Un'mei par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en criant à ses deux cousins de ramener les valises à l'intérieur, s'il vous plait, et de les attendre pour manger.

« - Alors ? demanda Hoshi dés qu'ils furent seuls.

- Rien, répondit Un'mei. J'ai fouillé partout, j'ai crocheté toutes les portes. Rien. Pas une archive, pas un papier, comme si aucun Yuki n'était jamais passé par là.

- Et flute ! »

Un'mei hocha la tête.

Restait la piste d'Akito, mais Hoshi semblait hésiter à la suivre.

« - Tout ce qui me rassure, souffla Hoshi, c'est que Ren'ai ne devrai plus tarder, maintenant. »

Un'mei hocha la tête.

Lui voyait mal en quoi la présence de Ren'ai changerait quoi que ce soit à ce fait : ils étaient dans la merde, jusqu'au cou.

_**Chapitre cinquante-deux : Les grèves**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment rater son entrée en scène.**_

Ren'ai repoussa les mèches auburn qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et refit sa tresse droite qui s'était défaite.

Elle approchait de l'aéroport.  
Et elle allait être en retard.

Elle aurait bien demandé au chauffeur de taxi d'aller plus vite, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que le véhicule s'écrase contre un mur.

Ç'aurait été dommage.

Surtout qu'apparemment, ils avaient bien besoin d'un coup de main, là-bas.

D'après Kitai, ils n'avaient même pas encore de piste sérieuse.

Donc c'était vraiment grave.  
En temps normal, la malédiction aurait été levée et classée en une semaine.

Sept fois plus de temps que pour n'importe quelle légende.  
Le même temps que pour la malédiction de Shikyo.

Mais là…

Ça faisait combien de temps ?

Quatre, cinq mois ?

Trop longtemps, en tout cas.

Ren'ai soupira et serra son sac contre elle.

Agée de quatorze ans, la plus jeune de la famille, pour l'instant, elle détestait les voyages comme ça.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Le taxi arriva à l'aéroport.

Ren'ai paya, sortit, tira son sac, le poussa, le tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse soulever, et courut vers la salle d'embarquement.

Elle allait le rater.

Vite !

Elle arriva juste à temps.

L'avion n'était pas encore parti.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle était à l'heure.

Elle s'avança vers l'avion…

Et une voix grésilla dans le haut-parleur.

Une voix douce et mielleuse.

« - En raison d'un mouvement de grève, tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Merci de bien vouloir patienter… »

Ren'ai lâcha son sac.

« - Merde ! »

Foutu pays.

Quelle poisse.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Hoshi décrocha distraitement. 

« - Moshi moshi ? Oh, Ai-chan ? Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?

- En France, figure-toi ! Et je ne serais pas là avant un bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- En raison d'un mouvement de grève, singea Ren'ai, tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

- Ah, d'accord. Mais c'est pas si grave…

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas envie d'attendre moi ! Quitte à devoir partir, j'aime autant partir tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Il faut que je te laisse, coupa Ren'ai, j'ai presque plus d'unités. Bon, je te rappelle quand les grèves sont finies ! »

Ren'ai raccrocha.

Hoshi aussi, car il ne servirait à rien de garder l'écouteur en main.

Et elle poussa un long soupir.

Oh, encore un contretemps.

Ça commençait à bien faire.

_**Chapitre cinquante-trois : Rentrée des classes**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment rester calme…**_

Un'mei soupira.

C'était la rentrée.

Enfin.

Il fallait bien en passer par là, non ?

Hoshi sourit et s'installa à sa place d'habitude.

Les vacances ne duraient jamais éternellement…

* * *

Un'mei se tourna vers la fenêtre. 

Il se sentait étrangement calme, et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

_Pourtant…_

_Il n'y a aucune raison…_

_Hoshi a beau dire…_

_On est très mal partis…_

_D'abord Kit qui disparaît…_

_Maintenant Ren'ai qui ne peut pas venir…  
Et pour en rajouter…_

_Nous ne savons toujours pas…_

_Si ça va marcher…_

_Ou si ça échouera…_

_A moins que…_

Un'mei cilla.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, fugace, insaisissable, mais présente, et il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la solution à toute cette affaire.  
Mais…

Que…

« - Yuki-san, je veux bien comprendre que le paysage soit plus intéressant que mon cours, malheureusement vous êtes censé vous concentrer sur ce dernier… »

Un'mei sursauta.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la prof lui parlait.

Mayuko et lui se défièrent un moment du regard.

« - Désolé, fit-il. »

Toute la classe sursauta et Hoshi lui lança un regard surpris.

Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Un'mei se mordit la lèvre et, dés que la prof reprit son cours, tenta de reprendre son idée.

Impossible.

Il ne savait même plus à quoi elle était liée.

* * *

La cloche sonna enfin l'heure de la pause. 

Les élèves se levaient plus ou moins lentement pour aller manger.

Hoshi s'approcha d'Un'mei.

« - Désolé ? répéta-t-elle.

- Et après ?

- Ben c'est rare… »

Un'mei haussa les épaules.

Oui, et après ?

« - Ça m'a traversé l'esprit pendant une seconde, souffla-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Le moyen de mettre fin à la malédiction. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit pendant une seconde et je suis incapable de le retrouver. »

Hoshi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Ça, c'était un problème…

« - Je vais au cimetière, déclara abruptement Hoshi.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Un'mei, surpris.

- Quelque chose à vérifier… »

Si l'histoire de Shigure était vraie, entre autres…

_**Chapitre cinquante-quatre : Petit à petit…**_

_**Ou**_

_**Le sourire d'un ange.**_

Hiro s'appuya contre la grille.

Il était venu chercher Kisa au collège.

Kisa le vit dés qu'elle sortit et elle s'approcha de lui avec un immense sourire.

Hiro soupira.

Kisa était mignonne.

En plus elle était gentille.

Trop peut-être.

Elle était gentille.

Et lui…

Il était toujours le même…

Trop brusque, trop nerveux…

Trop méchant avec tout le monde…

Mais, petit à petit…

Il essayait de se calmer…

Comme ça, pour voir…

Comme ça, pour faire plaisir à Kisa…

* * *

Hoshi remontait l'allée, en silence. 

Un'mei la suivait, troublé.

Il n'aimait pas les cimetières.

Qui aimait ça, d'ailleurs ?

Mais Hoshi avait l'air d'y tenir.

Enfin, elle parut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Un tombe qui n'avait pas été fleurie.

« - Kisaki Yuki, souffla Hoshi »

Elle se tourna vers son cousin et lui raconta tout.

L'histoire de Shigure.

Kisaki, jumelle de Kitai.

Et ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Mais ça, Un'mei le comprenait parfaitement.

* * *

Hoshi et Un'mei croisèrent Kisa et Hiro sur le chemin du retour. 

Hoshi sourit et s'approcha des deux adolescents.

Un'mei soupira et se tourna vers la rangée d'arbres, à sa droite.

Cette idée…

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus…

C'était très vexant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit pile cette idée-la ?

« - Venez donc goûter chez nous ! proposa Hoshi »

Un'mei releva la tête et fixa Hoshi.

Elle n'en avait pas marre de voir des Soma partout ?

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on a envie de venir ? râla Hiro. Tu crois pas qu'on s'est déjà assez vu pendant une semaine ? A moins que…

- Hiro-chan… souffla Kisa. »

Hiro se tourna vers elle, et rougit. Elle le regardait, l'air un peu surprise.

« - Comme tu voudras, murmura Hiro. »

Comme elle voudra…

C'est tout ce qui compte…

Elle…

* * *

C'est ainsi que Hiro Kisa et Hoshi se retrouvèrent au salon quand le portable de Hiro sonna. 

Dés qu'ils étaient rentrés, Un'mei s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en marmonnant un truc comme « j'en ai marre des Soma ».

Hiro décrocha son portable.

« - Moshi moshi ? Maman… Que… QUOI ? »

Hiro se leva d'un bond, raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

« - C-c'était ma mère. Elle… Elle est à la maternité… »

Hiro trépignait, sans trop savoir quoi faire, apparemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Hoshi en se levant. Vas-y ! »

Hiro la regarda, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa et courut vers la porte.

« - Hiro-chan, souffla Kisa, presque inaudible »

Hoshi revint dans la pièce et tendit à l'adolescente son manteau et ses chaussures.

« - Suis-le, il n'attends que ça, fit Hoshi »

* * *

Hiro arriva à la maternité, suivi de près par Kisa. 

Les couloirs…

Trouver le bon étage…

Trouver la chambre…

Il s'avança doucement.

Sa mère était allongée sur le lit.

Hiro s'approcha timidement d'elle.

* * *

Kisa appuya la joue contre l'encadrement de la porte. 

Satsuki tenait une adorable petite fille dans ses bras.

Une petite fille qui regardait son grand frère avec un éblouissant sourire.

Le sourire d'un ange…

_**Chapitre cinquante-cinq : L'intervention d'Akito**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment se retrouver à l'hôpital en trois rounds.**_

Hoshi sourit et sortit de nouveau.

Hiro allait devenir grand frère…

Tant mieux.

Ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Hoshi souriait toujours en passant devant le manoir Soma.

« - Tiens… Alors c'est toi… »

Hoshi sursauta et pivota sur elle-même.

Qui…

Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, cœur noir.

Qui était-ce ?

_Cet homme…_

_Cette colère…_

_Et une telle douleur…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cet homme…_

_Je l'ai…_

_Déjà vu _

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Instinctivement, Hoshi recula.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'ourlèrent d'un fin sourire, un peu mauvais, un peu moqueur.

« - Je vois. Tu lui ressemble vraiment. »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils.

_A qui ?_

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait tellement peur ?_

_Alors que…_

_Lui-même, il a…_

_Peur de moi _

« - Akito Soma, souffla Hoshi. »

Elle frissonna.

Oui, elle se souvenait.

Elle l'avait déjà vu…

Avec Hatori…

Déjà, ce jour-là…

Il était tellement sombre…

Et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, ça s'était un peu éclairci, sur les bords, mais ça restait beaucoup d'obscur, beaucoup de ténèbres…

Hoshi recula de nouveau.

Il lui faisait peur.

Vraiment peur.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle sentit son cœur se glacer.

Qu'il la laisse.

Qu'il s'en aille.

N'importe quoi, mais qu'il ne reste pas là, sans rien dire, à la regarder.

« - Alors, c'est toi, répéta-t-il. Tu étais près du manoir, l'autre jour.

- Oui, souffla Hoshi.

- Tu voulais me voir…

- Oui… »

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Un'mei aurait été là, il l'aurait poussée vers le bout de la rue en lui criant de ne pas rester plantée là comme une idiote.

Elle frémit, encore une fois.

_Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?_

_C'était si dur de lui mentir ?_

_Moins que de dire la vérité, non ?_

_Alors…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui mentir ?_

« - Tu es l'une d'entre eux, pas vrai ? L'une des briseuses de malédiction…

- Oui…

- Mais ce n'est pas _toi_, si ?

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas… »

Hoshi s'interrompit. Akito venait de la prendre par la nuque et de l'attirer vers lui, violemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda-t-il.

- Je… Je… »

_Ne lui dit pas…_

_NE LUI DIT PAS !_

_Un'mei…_

_Il ne doit pas savoir…_

« - Je viens pour… »

_Non, NON _

Hoshi se mordit les lèvres, tellement fort qu'une goutte de sang perla.

Il ne devait pas savoir…

Pour Un'mei…

Sinon…

C'était foutu, pour de bon cette fois…

Et vu le caractère d'Akito…

Un'mei serait en danger…

Il ne devait pas savoir…

Elle sentit la pression sur sa nuque se relâcher, releva timidement la tête, et croisa les yeux d'Akito.  
Et elle comprit qu'elle était loin d'être sauvée.

Le premier coupa l'atteignit au visage.

Le dernier lui fit perdre connaissance…

_**Chapitre cinquante-six : Vite, loin, longtemps**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment récupérer une phrase latine à son compte. **_

Hoshi rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Elle était dans un lit.  
Dans une chambre blanche.

Un'mei était assis au bord de son lit, tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol.

Il avait déjà dû faire un effort considérable pour arrêter de tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Hoshi se redressa doucement.

Un'mei sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il avait l'air… furieux ?

« - Salut, lança Hoshi.

- On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai croisé Akito. »

Un'mei haussa les sourcils. Hoshi lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« - Baka, souffla Un'mei.

- Hein ?

- T'aurais pas pu lui répondre, non ? »

Les yeux de Hoshi s'arrondirent de surprise.

Lui répondre ?

Mais… non…

« - Ça ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle. Il s'en serait pris à toi… Il…

- Je peux me défendre ! s'écria Un'mei »

Il s'était brusquement levé, poings serrés.

Il pouvait se défendre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour ça…

Surtout pas d'elle…

Hoshi soupira légèrement.

Et se leva.

Un'mei leva les yeux au ciel.  
Quoi encore ?

« - Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, fit remarquer Hoshi. Je peux encore me lever, tu sais. »

Un'mei haussa les épaules.

« - Au fait, on peut savoir comment je suis passée du manoir Soma à ici ?

- Hatori t'a retrouvée, répondit Un'mei. »

Hoshi hocha la tête.

Logique, au fond.

Son manteau était sur une chaise, près de son lit.

Elle le prit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Où tu vas, ce coup-ci ? demanda Un'mei. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Hoshi se retourna.

Il n'avait pas été aussi furieux depuis un bon moment…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Mei-chan, souffla-t-elle. »

Un'mei rougit et détourna les yeux.

Hoshi sourit.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle. Je ne vais pas très loin…

- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Un'mei. Hoshi, je te jure que si tu te fais de nouveau agresser, je t'achèves ! »

Hoshi rit.

« - Non, répondit-elle. C'est juste que Yuki est venu jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, mais il n'a pas osé allé plus loin et il est reparti. Alors j'aimerais bien aller lui parler. »

Un'mei soupira, haussa les épaules.

Et Hoshi sortit.

* * *

Yuki marchait. 

Il ne savait pas trop où.

Il voulait juste s'éloigner de l'hôpital.

S'éloigner d'Hoshi.

Fuir.

Vite, loin, longtemps.

Hoshi…

Akito s'en était pris à elle…

Et…

Yuki soupira.

Ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas été là.

Mais…

En fait…

Si ça c'était passé autrement…

Il n'aurait quand même rien pu faire…

Contre Akito…

Comme toujours…

Il n'aurait pas pu…

La protéger…

Alors que…

Yuki s'arrêta enfin.

Un peu plus calme, peut-être.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, et se retourna.  
Hoshi l'avait suivi.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

« - Désolé, souffla-t-il. »

Hoshi haussa les épaules.

« - De quoi ? De ne pas avoir été là ? »

Yuki secoua la tête.

« - De toute façon… Mais même si j'avais été là… »

Hoshi sourit.

Comme toujours.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'étais carrément incapable de lui mentir… »

Elle baissa la tête.

« - C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il.

- Tu es surréelle.

- Oui, un peu. »

Hoshi s'étira.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Ça me plait ! annonça-t-elle. A deux impuissances, il n'y a pas de raisons de ne pas réussir un parfait désastre ! »

Bizarrement, ça la faisait plutôt rire.

_**Chapitre cinquante-sept : Mais moi, je…**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment faire le bon choix…**_

Hoshi s'assit sur la balançoire avec une grimace.

Elle était sortie de l'hôpital depuis deux semaines.

Et elle avait toujours mal au bras.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas grand chose.

Momo la rejoignit en courant.

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis en retard…

- Pas trop, non, répondit Hoshi. »

Elle sourit. Momo était vraiment adorable.

« - J'avais un cours, souffla Momo. »

Hoshi fronça les sourcils.

Un cours…

Un dimanche ?

« - Un cours de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- De violon ! »

_Bien sûr…_

_Momiji m'en avait parlé mais…_

_Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention…_

« - Dis, dis, tu as revu Momiji ? demanda Momo

- Oui…

- Il va bien ? Il…

- Il est toujours aussi en forme. »

Hoshi se balança légèrement. Momo ressemblait encore plus à Momiji qu'elle ne le pensait.

Momo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

Hoshi s'arrêta.

Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose ?  
Finalement, Momo tendit quelque chose à Hoshi.

« - Tu pourrais… Lui donner ça… S'il te plait ? »

Hoshi écarquilla les yeux.

Là, elle allait trop loin…

« - Non, souffla Hoshi. Je ne peux pas…

- Oh, s'il te plait ! Papa dit que je ne dois pas lui parler… Mais… Il ressemble tellement à maman… S'il te plait, répéta-t-elle.

- Non… »

Momo la fixait de ses beaux yeux noisette.

Des yeux larmoyants…

Hoshi soupira.

« - Non, Momo, je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- S'il te plait… »

Momo était au bord des larmes.

Hoshi se leva.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas…

Bien sûr, ça pourrait faire très plaisir à Momiji…

Mais ça pourrait aussi…

Produire l'effet inverse…

Et ça…

Momo leva de nouveau les yeux vers Hoshi.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Hoshi s'accroupit devant elle.

« - N-non, Momo, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle. Je vais lui donner. C'est bon. Je vais lui donner. »

Hoshi prit l'objet que Momo lui tendait, et sourit à la fillette.

« - Je lui donnerais. Arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Momo hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

_Momiji…_

_J'aimerais tellement…_

_Ne plus le voir de loin…_

_**Chapitre cinquante-huit : Seuls**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment apprendre à s'aimer.**_

Hoshi rejoignit Tohru, Arisa et Saki.

Yuki était avec l'association des élèves.

Kyo était on ne sait trop où.

Un'mei s'était esquivé aussi.

Les filles s'installèrent à l'endroit habituel.

Hoshi se tourna vers Tohru.

« - Dis, tu sais où je pourrais trouver Momiji ? J'ai quelque chose à lui donner… »

Tohru ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Momiji ? Il est…

- Derrière toi, complète Arisa.

- Hallo ! s'écria Momiji au même moment »

Il les rejoignit et s'assit près de Tohru, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« - Haru n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Hoshi.

- Non ! Il a dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un… »

* * *

Hatsuharu s'adossa à un muret, près du lycée de Rin. 

Il voulait lui parler.

Juste la voir, peut-être.

Ou bien juste se prouver qu'il pouvait encore la déranger ?

Il ne savait pas trop.

Haru soupira.

Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

_On dirait Hoshi…_

_Elle aussi ne sait jamais ce qu'elle cherche…  
Pourtant elle a l'air de trouver…_

_On se demande comment…_

_Moi…_

_Dans ces cas-là…_

_Je ne sais jamais…_

_Je ne fais jamais…_

_Ce qu'il faut…_

Rin sortit du lycée d'un pas vif.

Elle voulait s'éloigner d'ici.

Courir lui aurait fait du bien, mais depuis qu'elle avait failli s'évanouir, quelques semaines plus tôt…

Elle préférait éviter…

Marcher, simplement…

Mais son rythme l'énervait.

Trop lent.

Elle avait besoin de vitesse.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle se retourna.

Haru était là.

Il l'observait, sans rien dire, sans faire un geste.

Mais avec une telle intensité…

Rin secoua lentement la tête.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas…

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…_

_Si…_

_Akito…_

Haru se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard que lui lançait Rin.

Il soupira et recula.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il ne savait pas trop.

Il voulait la revoir.

Il voulait la revoir.

Il voulait la revoir.

* * *

La fin de la pause déjeuner arriva. 

Les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

Hoshi s'arrêta, parut se rappeler de quelque chose, et rattrapa Momiji.

« - Hey ! Attends ! »

Momiji se retourna, surpris.

Hoshi sortit le tissu de sa poche et le noua autour de la bretelle du sac du jeune homme.

« - Pour toi, dit-elle. De la part d'une toute petite fille. »

Momiji la regarda, surpris.

_Une tout petite…_

_Momo ? _

Momiji sourit.

« - Merci. »

_**Chapitre cinquante-neuf : Jamais.**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment haïr Akito encore plus qu'avant (sisi, c'est possible)**_

Kureno s'approcha du café, et hésita longuement avant d'aller plus loin.

_Je n'aurais pas dû venir._

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là…_

_Quel idiot…_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Rester…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_La revoir…_

_…_

_…

* * *

Arisa posa son plateau et soupira. _

Faire une pause, juste un moment.

Il faisait chaud.

Mais à la fin du mois de mai, c'était normal.

Elle commençait à fatiguer.

La chaleur…

Tellement accablante…

Ça lui faisait penser à…

Ce jour-là…

Ce jour-là…

_Ce jour-là…_

_Il faisait chaud, aussi…_

_La première fois que je l'ai vu…_

_Toutes les fois où je l'ai vu…_

_Il faisait chaud, comme aujourd'hui…_

_Ça va faire un an…_

_Un an, dans deux mois…_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Il ne revient pas…_

_Pourtant…_

_Son sourire, ce jour-là…_

_Son sourire était…_

_Heureux…_

_Un vrai sourire…_

_Pour la première fois…_

_C'est moi ?_

_Je l'ai rendu…_

_Heureux, un peu ?_

_Alors…_

_Pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir…_

_Jamais…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Est-ce qu'il me laisse…_

_A l'attendre…_

_Seule…_

Arisa soupira de nouveau et se retourna pour rentrer.

Et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Il était là.

Il était là, près de la porte.

Et il l'observait…

Avec ce sourire…

Encore une fois, ce sourire…

Si triste et si beau…

Pourquoi…

Arisa s'approcha de lui, lentement.

Il soupira, sourit de nouveau…

« - Konnichiha… Je… »

Et Arisa craqua.

« - T'en as mis un temps ! »

Kureno sursauta.

Que…

« - Presque un an sans nouvelles ? T'aurais pu passer plus tôt, non ! cria Arisa.

- Je sais. Désolé.

- Ça suffit pas ça !

- Je sais. Dés… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard furibond d'Arisa.  
Elle était déjà furieuse…

_Alors…_

_Quand je lui dirais…  
Que c'est fini…_

_Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?_

« - Désolé, répéta-t-il. Je voulais juste te dire…

- Quoi !

-Que je ne reviendrais plus. Jamais. Je ne peux pas. »

Arisa ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Que…

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

« - Ah ouais ? Et tu débarques, comme ça, en t'imaginant que je t'aurais attendu tout ma vie ? râla-t-elle »

Elle baissa la tête pour masquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Non.

Il ne devait pas la voir comme ça.

« - Mais va te faire foutre ! cria-t-elle. Tu veux quoi au juste, me dire que c'est fini ? Tu sais quoi j'ai un scoop pour toi : ça n'avait même pas commencé ! »

Arisa se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Ne pas craquer.  
Ne pas pleurer.

Ne pas penser que tout était fini…

_**Chapitre soixante : Le guide**_

_**Ou**_

_**Comment expliquer laborieusement le titre d'une partie.**_

Shikyo posa l'assiette sur la table, prit un gâteau, et s'affaissa sur le canapé.

Ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps.

Se laisser un peu aller.

« - Tadaima ! s'écria Jin'sei en passant la porte.

- Okaeri, répondit Shikyo. Tu devrais venir voir. »

Jin'sei passa dans le salon, prit à son tour un gâteau et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, près de son cousin.

« - Des gâteaux… c'est ça que je devais venir voir ? demanda Jin'sei. »

Shikyo secoua la tête et tendit une photo à son cousin.

« - Non, c'est ça. »

Jin'sei fronça les sourcils.

La photo…

Kokushi se tenait derrière deux petites filles…

Deux fillettes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans.

Une blonde aux yeux vairons, l'autre brune aux yeux ambrés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ? C'est une photo de Kit et Hoshi…

- Faux ! corrigea Shikyo. Elle date d'avant le départ de Kit pour la France. »

Il se redressa et pointa du doigt la brune.

« - Et ça, c'est Kisaki. »

Jin'sei se leva d'un bond.

« - Où as-tu eu cette photo ? »

Shikyo lui lança un regard surpris.

Quelle importance ?

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait, de toute façon ?

« - Dans les archives communes. Autrement dit, au grenier. »

Jin'sei hocha la tête et soupira.

Si même lui il commençait à se méfier de Shikyo…

_Donc Kitai a bien une jumelle…_

_Alors ça veut dire…_

_Qu'elle n'est pas l'une d'entre nous…_

_Les faiseurs de malédictions…_

_N'ont pas de jumeau…_

_N'ont jamais eu de jumeau…_

_Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas…  
Qu'elle n'a pas…_

_De malédiction ?_

_Alors pourquoi…_

_Est-ce qu'elle travaille toujours avec nous ?

* * *

Kitai s'assit sur un muret et inspira un grand coup.  
Elle avait bel et bien une jumelle. _

Kitai s'assit sur un muret et inspira un grand coup.Elle avait bel et bien une jumelle. Kitai s'assit sur un muret et inspira un grand coup.Elle avait bel et bien une jumelle. Kitai s'assit sur un muret et inspira un grand coup.Elle avait bel et bien une jumelle. 

Alors…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie ainsi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle cru pendant seize ans…

Que elle aussi…

Elle avait…

Une malédiction…

Sa malédiction…

A défaire…

* * *

Jin'sei s'enferma dans sa chambre. 

Il fallait faire quelque chose mais…

Quoi ?

Il ne pouvait rien faire…

A part attendre…

Attendre…

Ils avaient besoin d'un guide.

Ils avaient besoin de Ren'ai…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Myoujou : _**étoile du berger


End file.
